Infinite Tears
by Vaider
Summary: 4 Teenagers from Suburban America are accidently sent through a tear and are transported to Columbia, In turn Booker is forced to work with them, They are trying to get home and terrorizing Columbia while they're there, There goals simple but the flying city has other plans , The first couple chapters are a bit dry so skim if you want, there's only a couple important details.
1. Chapter 1 Meet and Greet

"Mr. Dewitt Could you maybe... possibly... probably purchase me a duke and dimwitt doll? Please" Elizabeth pleaded with Booker in a novelties shop.  
"Elizabeth your 20 years old and call me booker!" He replied  
"So you are dull as dishwater, no sense of humor, no sense of life, no love, no astonishment? Look at this world around you! all these people! Its beautiful!"  
"No these people are arrogant racist and oblivious, but what am I saying I'm not much better" Booker muttured searching through crates  
"Why don't you tell me about yourself ... Booker" She asked innocently  
"No"  
"Is there a Mrs dewitt?"  
"Was"  
"Oh"Elizabeth frowned and looked at the ground, The duo continued down the Boardwalk trying to find the elevator to a Hotel, Booker toyed with his 45. Colt loading it and unloading it, twriling it, he looked at Elizabeth and he was fascinated by how many problems such a young girl could cause.  
"Soooo... dyou wanna get ice cream?!" She was hyped up.  
"Why are you so energetic? Who gave you that damn cotten candy?"Booker looked at her annoyed  
"A man gave it to me for free!" She kept on eating it.  
"Nothings for free Elizabeth!"Booker yelled, She stopped eating the cotten candy for a second,  
"you need to lighten up Mister Dewitt" She laughed  
"Lets just get the damn Ice Cream" Booker finally gave up and walked into an Ice cream parlor. He sat down frustrated while Elizabeth was dancing around the store eating Ice Cream and singing. "Bring us the girl wipe away the debt... Oh god what have I done.." He put his head down on the table Elizabeth started screaming, He hopped up and dashed over, she was clutching her head.  
"What Happened!?" He yelled leaning over her.  
"My head, it hurts, the ice cream ... It made my brain freeze" She was scrounging for words in her head.  
"Jesus..." He whispered under his breath and just stood there staring at her, 15 Seconds later she hopped back up and was back to being a 20 year old little kid. They left and by then it was getting dark  
"I'm tired!" Elizabeth said yawning and Booker ignored her.  
The 2 got inside of an elevator "AHHHHH!"She shrieked curling up in a ball in the corner of it  
"What Elizabeth?"Booker reached for his pistol  
"Theres a bee in here! and not one of those adorable bumble bees! Its One with a stinger!"  
"Kill it"  
"No it will sting me! I have an Idea!"  
Elizabeth took her small hands and tore a whole in the fabric of space and time. Booker stared astonished  
"What the hell is that?!" He yelled and backed up from it.  
"That is a tear Mister Dewitt , Since I was little I always had the ability to open windows into different realities and look through them, I used to go through but I always Wanted to come home"  
"Thats amazing..." He thought back to when she opened one to paris in the tower. It was a suburban nieghborhood, you could tell distant future, You could hear people talking, The noise was getting closer and closer.  
"Elizabeth close the tear! Close it! Damn it!" Booker grabbed her and threw her to the ground in an attempt to close it, Which did nothing, The tear was getting smaller and 4 people stumbled through. All falling on top of each other as soon as they got there. The 4 stood up scratching there heads, One opened there mouth.  
"Whaaa... Where are we... Who the hell are you people?" He was tall white, About 5'9 125 lb, skinny with Black full eye contacts and hair spiked in the front. He felt his forehead. The second person smacked the first in the head, This one was tall about 5'10 built a little and Black with a mohawk. "Anthony what the hell did you do! We can't even go for a damn walk in your neighborhood without something crazy happening." He shook his head.  
Anthony flipped him off. "Sheldone I have no clue what's going on don't start with me."  
The other 2 people looked at each other, One was Black stocky about 5'8 with a fade, The other one was white with curly hair, shorter then the other 3 about 5'6.  
Booker went to speak but he was just so confused he didn't know what to say, So Elizabeth spoke for him, "Excuse me... Who are you all?"  
Anthony turned to his left and saw her. "Yoooo It's Belle from Beauty and the Beast!"  
"Who are all of you?" She started to get aggravated.  
"Chill your Ponytail we need to figure some stuff out ourselves." Anthony turned back around to everyone else. She grabbed his shoulder and got in his face. "I'm going to ask one more time who are all of you?"  
This time the 5'8 Black one answered. "I'm Jordan, Thats Anthony." He pointed at the skinny white kid that was 5'9 and continued. "Thats Casey." he pointed at the short white kid and then Pointed at the Black kid with the mohawk. "And thats Sheldone... now its your turn to answer questions! Where the fuck are we?!"  
Elizabeth looked at Booker because she needed help explaining, Booker ignored her and was just so confused with what to do. The elevator doors opened. The Luteces were standing there.  
Rosiland and Robert began to go back and forth. "The question isn't where are you."  
"It's when are you."  
"Take a pocket watch for example." Robert pulled one out and Rosiland continued talking for him.  
"This clock is in the present, but was in the past, Imagine that..."  
"But the opposite way, you were in the present but now your in the past."  
"But the past right now."  
"Is the present."  
Everyone stood lost not knowing what to say. Robert handed the Pocket Watch to Booker and he took it. "Why are you 2 following me." He asked looking at the watch, When he looked back up they were gone.  
He put it in his pocket and turned his attention back to everyone else. "I feel like you all need a lot of explaining done."  
Sheldone clapped his hands slowly. "Thats an understatement... I don't know what'dyou think?"  
Booker thought about what to say for a second, the elevator doors closed again and it started going down, then he began taking them step by step through everything that happened. "I'm Booker Dewitt, This is Elizabeth... She ummm... She can open tears in reality and things from other universes can come through... Which is how you 4 got here, See I had to break her out of a tower she's been locked in her entire life to wipe away a gambling debt... I did that about... Maybe an hour ago or 2... and we're on a Boardwalk called Battleship Bay... and We're on a flying city." He bit his tongue knowing how ridiculous that sounded after he said it.  
"How old are you 4?" Elizabeth asked out of curiosity.  
Casey answered. "I'm 15, Anthony's 15, Jordan's 16 and Sheldone's 17, How old are you?"  
"20..." She trailed off.  
Sheldone got Bookers attention. "What year is it?"  
He looked around trying to collect his thoughts and finally answered. "1912."  
Anthony started shaking his head in disbelief. "No... No... Nooo... C'mon this has to be a joke... A flying city... Interdimensional Portals... 1912, You really expect us to believe you... And what's your names? If we're stuck with you 2 we might as well know who you are."  
"I'm Elizabeth and this is Mister Dewitt."She pointed out and Booker stopped her. "Just call me Booker." The elevator doors opened, The 4 stepped out, saw they were on a flying city and ran back in the elevator.  
"Quit being a baby you'll get used to it." Elizabeth tugged on Anthony's arm and he wouldn't move, She sighed and started tugging harder.  
Sheldone finally came to his senses, He said "Screw it." and just started walked out, Casey and Jordan followed, Anthony took baby steps and almost threw up from the fear of heights.  
The 6 finally got a move on and Sheldone and Jordan fired questions at Booker none stop about Columbia.  
"What do we do now... We have to go home, Seriously we do we can't stay here." Anthony pointed out and Booker didn't know how to reply, it took him a minute but he finally did. "That's gonna be a problem... She can't control tears so its gonna be a while and We're looking for a Hotel right now so we can rest tonight and figure out how to get off this city tomorrow."  
"FUCK!" Sheldone screamed out of frustration and punched a hot dog stand.  
"Why dyou all curse so much?" Elizabeth innocently asked, She'd never seen behavior like this before.  
Anthony ignored her and stole a soda from a stand, He chugged it and tossed the glass bottle at a couple kissing on a bench. Sheldone started laughing and Elizabeth stopped him "You need to apologize to that couple."  
Anthony laughed and she started copping an attitude again. "I said apologize... to that couple... right this second mister!"  
He nodded and turned around, he gulped and walked over, he apologized and came back.  
"Thank you... See manners are very important." She thanked him and Anthony shrugged.  
"Whatever mom." He mumbled and started asking Booker more questions. "What's the deal with this place... I think I just saw a free hot dogs sign and everyones all... Super nice... Its kinda creepy."  
Booker shook his head. "Its this place... It's basically the epitome of ignorance... All these people do is dance, sing, and be extremely racist."  
Sheldone heard him. "Racist?"  
Booker nodded. "Yea Comstock believes that the white race is superior."  
Jordan got aggravated by that. "And who the hells Cock Stock?"  
"Comstock is the EgoManiacal religious leader of this place, he wants to kill me really bad." He answered, Jordan and Sheldone were disgusted.  
"Really... So this is a Flying City of Technologically Advanced Racists... Fuckin Great. This place is like a Homicidal Disney World, Goofys gonna pop out of the shadows in a minute with a knife and tryn stab me" Anthony mumbled and stopped for a second to catch his breath. "How much longer until the hotel?"  
Booker pointed over a ways at a small building on a corner. "Thats it."  
Anthony stood up and started walking again. A couple minutes later they were in front of it, Booker told everyone to stop.  
"Everyone be quiet let me handle this" He started to walk in and Sheldone stopped him.  
"Hold up! You said that Comstock is after you, you should really let us get the room because there prolly gonna call the cops or some bullshit" He protested, Jordan agreed "Yea seriously man you got that brand on your hand goin on... Just let us handle it"He added. Elizabeth looked at Booker with a concerned look on her face, Booker thought about it. "Fine" He sighed and gave them 400 eagles for the room. Sheldone walked up to the counter, Jordan Casey and Anthony were right behind him.  
"Hello sir" Sheldone said trying to act sophisticated. The bell hop turned around and saw him "A colored! Get out of here we don't let your kind in our hotels!" He reached under the desk.  
"OH FUCK OUTTA HERE!"Sheldone punched the bell hop in the face, Sheldone hopped over the counter and proceeded to beat him untill he was out cold and bleeding. Anthony slid over the counter and grabbed the keys to a room, Casey was hiding behind a desk and Jordan was still standing there with a blank expression. "Lets get outta here! Like right now"Casey yelled peeking over the desk and They all ran out in a hurry.  
"Booker lets goo, like now!" Sheldone yelled running out, "Why! What happened you got a room?"He questioned follwing everyone in.  
"Yeaa lets just go find it" Jordan changed the subject  
"Ok... Damn what happened to him?"Booker mumbled looking at the bloody body behind the front desk, "Just keep walking..."Jordan said pushing him and Elizabeth into the elevator, Booker punched the button and it went up.  
The door opened and everyone hopped out and walked down the hallway.  
"This is the door."Anthony said putting the key in. The door opened and There was 1 bed, a dresser, a couch, and a balcony.  
"You have got to be kidding me"Booker yelled  
"Dibs!"Casey proclaimed hopping on the bed. "This isn't gonna work" Anthony pushed him off. Sheldone got an idea, "I gotchuuu"He attempted to solve the problem. He walked next door and knocked the door down "There's 2 Beds in here... Alright then we're doing 2 rooms"  
"Ok so me and Elizabeth get this room and you all get the room with one bed" Booker pointed out. Anthony wasn't cool with that. "No no no no no no! 4 people one bed isn't gonna work" He blocked the door so Booker couldn't walk in.  
"Well thats to bad" He pushed him out of the way and walked in, He attempted to slam the door but Sheldone knocked it down, he shook his head and laid down, He looked at the ceiling counting sheep, he had to much on his mind. Elizabeth finnaly hopped in the bed next to his.  
"Hey Mister Dewitt are you still awake?" She asked  
"Now I am."Booker replied aggravated  
"Can you sleep?"  
"No"  
"Neither can I"  
"Alright"  
Booker turned on his side ignoring her.  
"How dyou do it?"She asked, You could hear the wearyness in her voice.  
"Do what?"Booker replied dozing off  
"Sleep knowing your not home... knowing you can die tomorrow... knowing you can... ...Mister Dewitt? ...Booker?" She pestered him but he was already out cold.  
Meanwhile the others were out on the town...


	2. Chapter 2 Night On the Town

The 4 made there way out of the hotel, The city was huge and full of life yet they had no clue what to do...  
"We could... Burn down a building..." Anthony suggested sitting on a railing, Everyone else was bored breaking random things they found.  
"Anthony did I just hear you right?" Sheldone noticed what he said, Anthony nodded and Sheldone started yelling at him, "On a scale from 1-10 your a fucking retard you know that... Your so retarded the scale doesn't even make sense."  
Anthony grinned and gathered some stuff up he found on the floor, He grabbed a glass bottle, a rag, and a lighter, He pored a fluid into the bottle and stuffed the rag inside, He tossed it at a building and chucked a sparked lighter at it. Jordan and Casey ducked behind cover and Sheldone smacked the crap out of him, At first nothing happened, Jordan raised his head from behind cover. "Dude your dumb as hell! I'm going back to the hotel... Your gonna fuck around and get us killed." The flame never lit and everyone was at ease for a second.  
"I guess it was a dud... Holy shit!" Anthony started running, The building exploded and flames spewed everywhere. Lights started turning on and its like the city woke up, Sirens started wailing in the distance and everyone jetted into an alleyway and hid behind some trash cans. Sheldone smacked Anthony again.  
"Sheldone stop... Owww... stop... Fuck that hurts stop" Every time he tried to talk Sheldone smacked him. Anthony caught his arm, "I know that was stupid but hold on I can explain..."  
Sheldone shook his head in disappointment. "I'm listening?"  
Anthony didn't speak, Sheldone started laughing sarcastically at him. "That's what I thought... You are so stupid man get a grip on yourself."  
"Hold on... Like listen to me on this one... This place is like a sandbox... A playground, We can do whatever we want no consequences." jordan cut him off. "unless we get arrested."  
Anthony ignored him. "We can do whatever! This place is a bunch of ignorant racists... But I'm more ignorant and I wanna make that apparent, If we're gonna be here to stay, I say we let these Disney losers know we're here." He saw spray painting cans on the side of an under construction church, He picked them up and shook the cans, He started tagging Kill People, Burn Shit, Fuck School on the side.  
"As much as I'd hate to admit it that kinda looks fun, Screw it." Jordan started tagging too, Sheldone checked to make sure they weren't being watched and then walked over. After they finished Sheldone had a change of heart. "Alright I guess just this one night we can raise hell... But never again alright?"  
Anthony nodded and they Hi Fived. "Lets go! This is gonna be fun as hell!"  
"Lets go break more shit!"Jordan suggested getting hype.  
Everyone dropped there cans and ran out the alley. Casey and Anthony started smashing mail boxs, spray painting over houses and stealing from stands.  
"Yo jordan what the hells that thing?"Sheldone asked confused pointing at a vending machine.  
Jordan walked over to it "I don't even know man... LETS FUCK WITH IT!"  
"Ayo Dollar Bill whatchu doin?" Sheldone luaghed at it  
The Dollar Bill wasn't exactly cool with them talking to him "A colored! Fink does not take his coffee black!" The Vending machine yelled back.  
"Fucked you say?" Sheldone asked It, everything was silent for a second  
"We don't sell to your kind" Dollar Bill added the icing on the cake  
About 3 seconds later Jordan was pulling Sheldone off of Dollar Bill, He was beating it to death, The vending machine eventually shut down from the vicious beating. There was a Veni Vedi Vigors machine next to it and Sheldone came after him too "Fuck you with your top hat on thinking your Frosty the Snow Man!" He was about to start murdering it but Jordan calmed him down.  
Anthony Made another moltov cocktail when no one was paying attention and set another building ablaze.  
"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU AUTISTIC!" Sheldone scolded him  
"I thought you guys were cool with burning shit!"Anthony asked acting innocent  
Casey Sheldone and Jordan stopped what they were doing. "NO!" They all looked at the burning remmants of the building.  
"Lets leave... Like right now." Casey ran before anyone else even noticed what he said. Sirens started again in the distance, Smoke filled the air and you could hear the building collapsing and turning to ash. They darted through a couple alleys and made it back to the Battle Ship Bay Boardwalk which the Hotel was on. There were people in the streets watching the buildings burn as the flames were going out and smoke was rising and dissapearing into the night sky.  
"Damn." Anthony remarked looking up in the air watching everything go down.  
"I guess the fire spread abit..."Casey suggested as a building collapsed on another.  
They all started walking back in silence. They were in front of the hotel and realized the same bellhop was there, laid out on the ground still bleeding.  
They walked past him like nothing happened. They were hanging in the elavator for a couple seconds and realized they werent going anywhere "Dickhead click the button"Sheldone laughed. "Ohhh shit!'Anthony punched the button and the Elevator shot up. The 7th floor hit and they all got off, As they entered the hotel room Anthony had to tell everyone something. "I'm not a pyromaniac but we NEVER, SPEAK, ABOUT, THIS, AGAIN!" He slammed the door and laid down on the couch. Everyone set themselves up and fell asleep... But they were in for a very rude awakening.


	3. Chapter 3 First Blood

They woke up with booker standing in the door way, Elizabeth was standing behind him hiding, he looked angry as hell.  
"I'm Gonna kill all of you!"He screamed  
"Why?"Anthony asked rubbing his eyes. "You burnt down 6 buildings, killed 10 people and spray painted over half of battleship bay, then beat a dollar bill machine to death!"Booker's face was red  
"How dyou know it was us, cuz I'm black?"Sheldone yelled back  
"You spray painted Kill People Burn Shit Fuck School on a church... You all are the most foul mouthed teenagers I have ever met so I assumed it was you!"He threw a vase at the wall and it shattered 2 inches away from Sheldone's face.  
"Sooo?" Anthony responded  
"It really doesn't matter lets just get out of here"Booker calmed down. Elizabeth wasn't even paying attention she was sniffing roses on a table outside of the room  
"Lets check out..."Booker said walking into the lobby. "Hey sir we're checking out" He called out trying to get the Bell Hops attention.  
"So much for a low profile." Elizabeth smirked. "Shut up"He mumbled and walked up to the counter "Sir,SIR!"Booker yelled hitting the service bell  
The man behind the desk was on the phone  
"Why are we checking out? There gonna know we were here?"Jordan asked. "Thats the point they'll be looking for us around the hotel and were gonna be long gone"Booker answered.  
The Bell Hop still didn't turn around. "Maybe Sheldone gave him Brain Damage"Anthony suggested as the reason for the hold up  
The Bell Hop finally turned around, Bookers hand was on the desk, the Bell Hop slammed the phone and stabbed a knife into it, Suddenly armed men hopped out behind the columns grabbing Elizabeth, She kicked the man who grabbed her and escaped, Booker grabbed the knife and slit the Bell Hops Throat, and threw the knife and hit another officer in the chest killing him on impact. Elizabeth saw booker had killed both the men and ran.  
"You...You Monster!YOU KILLED THEM!" She was crying and slipped through bars that closed all areas of the room off.  
"Elizabeth! Wait!"Booker chased after her, He went through the back in pursuit of her, leaving everyone else with the 3 soldiers left  
"You 4 stop!"The one armed guard ordered. Everyone stood still  
"THEY KIDNAPPED US!"Casey screamed trying to appeal to them. "Even if thats true sources tell us your the ones who leveled the orphanage and pet store"Said one soldier. "You bastards..."Said the 2nd. Jordan and Sheldone stared at Anthony.  
"I DIDN'T KNOW!"He lied through his teeth.  
the 3 soldiers looked at each other, One finally did something.  
"Comstock sends his regards!"He screamed and unloaded a full clip on them. Everyone scattered, Casey saw a revolver at his feet and picked it up with his hands shaking, he was sweating extremely bad, under stress his nose bleeds so he started bleeding excsevely, he didn't know what to do, He stood up and aimed the gun at a guard, he was scared, the pain in his stomach was unbearable,His mouth was dry and he felt like he had to throw up He pulled the trigger, It hit the guard in the chest The guard seemed unaffected, Casey was just staring at him scared to death  
"I'm gonna kill you! you little shi... AGHHHH!"The guard was stopped in his tracks. Anthony hopped on his back and started strangling him, Both being the same hieght the guard fell to the ground  
"Sheldone grab the knife n cut this cock sucker open!"Anthony yelled across the room, Sheldone grabbed the bloody knife and ripped it out of the throat it was lodged in. The other soldier was running after Sheldone but He tripped him and kept running, The one guard was kicking and screaming seeing his fate was imminent, the knife drew closer and closer. The 2nd guard grabbed sheldone from behind and threw him before he could draw blood with the knife, Jordan was searching for weapons or something useful on the ground and Casey was in shock sitting on the floor. One of the guards lunged at Anthony grabbing him by the legs and throwing him into a table, The other guard grabbed a steak knife and grabbed his head. Jordan came at the other one with a chair and got tossed. The first guard took the steak knife and pressed its sharp tip against the skin under Anthonys eye, He was holding him down and he began to cut. Anthony was screaming at the sheer immense raw pain, he cut the eye and down 3 inches leaving a long scar. Jordan pushed the guard off of him and the knife tore in deep Anthony Screamed and reached for another knife, He hopped on the guard that cut his face open Meanwhile...

"Elizabeth! Will you just listen to me!"Booker was pleading chasing her, She was opening tears to keep him at bay, Finally she was out of breath and had too stop. He attempted to comfort her.  
"Elizabeth... I'm sorry you had to see that..."Booker said with a soothing voice. She still wasn't listening. "You killed them!" She screamed ripping his arms off of her shoulders  
"Yes but sometimes its nessacary!"  
"There must've been another way!"  
"There wasn't they would of just killed me and took you back"  
Elizabeth looked at the ground begginning to come to terms with what happened "... I believe I understand what you mean now... Here let me see your hand"  
Booker gave her his hand which had a large stab wound in the center and she began to wrap it with medical tape. "There it should be fine now" She finished wrapping it up "Where'd you learn to do that?"Booker asked out of curiosity picking at his hand, She slapped his hand so he'd stop."Being locked in a tower with nothing but books for 20 years... you pick up things, I should be able to find ammo, guns, and salts during combat... and if your bested I'll try my best to keep you this side of the abyss... I can pick locks also."  
"Damn, wish I would of known that earlier." He laughed and they stood there for a second, and then Booker remembered something.  
"We left Anthony Sheldone Jordan and Casey with those soldiers didn't we?"He asked Her remembering.  
"Of course we did" She frowned and they ran back to the lobby, They entered the room and Anthony was gutting a police officer , Casey was watching scared to death and Jordan and Sheldone were shooting another officer multiple times in the chest until he finally dropped. Elizabeth and Booker ran over to Anthony pulling him off the officer, There was blood everywhere and he was oozooing blood from the open wound that ran his eye to cheek, He was shaking with the knife clutched in his hand. He stood up and sat down on a bar stool. Jordan and Sheldone were busy shooting the officers corpses to notice, Apparently they enjoyed overkill. Elizabeth examined the open wound, She bit her lip as her insides crawled from how grusome the scar looked. "This is... Bad" She sighed trying to patch it up. Booker was handing her cotton and alcohol to clean it out. "I need you to take those things out of your eyes" She asked calmly  
"The contacts?"Anthony asked fighting the urge to scratch the broken skin.  
"Yes"She replied feeling his scar.  
He complied and took them out, She touched the cut again and he flinched.  
"Calm down, Its fine I'm here now."She tried comforting him. He opened his eyes, everything was blurry at first, He hadn't taken his contacts out in along time so they had to adjust to the natural light, She saw his real eyes, They were dark green except the one that got cut which was now mostly white, the cut had gone through some of the tissue and scarred the iris.  
"Can you see out of your right eye, its... Not right looking"She asked.  
"Watdyou mean... Whats wrong?! What happened?" He was getting extremely uncomfortable and started to fidget, She grabbed him and sat him back down. "Calm down... Anthony Calm down!" She put her hand on the side of his head, she grazed his face with her fingertips. "Your going to be ok, everything's ok, I'm here, the fighting's over." She smiled and her Beautiful Blue eyes shined like diamonds. All of a sudden Anthony forgot about the wound and lost himself in her gaze...  
They were in the middle of having a moment and Sheldone interrupted them. "Yo! What the fuck happened to your eye! Dude it looks like the grand canyon!"  
"I DON'T KNOW! Thats the thing, It hurts so fucking bad though!"Anthony Gripped the table next to the stool he was on as if he was bracing himself for a punch.  
"Can you see out of your right eye?" Elizabeth asked again.  
"Yes"Anthony responded clueless  
"That doesn't make any sense?... How? your eyes?... It's..."She got cut off  
"Can I have my contacts back?"He got right to the point  
"Of course just let me stitch this real quick"She replied stitching the deep cut shut. Jordan observed over her shoulder as she laced each idividual stitch. "Alright you should be fine." She smiled at him and held his hand while he stood up. He popped his contacts in and felt the indent on his face. He let go of her hand and sighed.  
"You got fucked up"Jordan laughed at him smacking his back jokingly.  
"Shut up bitch" Anthony argued messing around, and they shook hands and hugged.  
"Yo heres something to make sure you don't get stabbed again, Use it carefully... What am i saying your gonna end up shooting yourself in the foot or some shit." Jordan handed him a pistol and he felt the barrel, he loaded it and cocked it back. Booker walked over to Them. "Well it seems you guys are actually useful after all, with proper gear the 4 of you should be a force to be reckoned with... I'm actually kind of impressed" He observed all the bodies appalled. There was an awkward silence. "Lets get out of here before back up comes" He suggested. Casey walked in from the back "Theres a back door that leads to some alleys we can sneak out of the area through there." Booker nodded and started to leave.  
"This place is starting to fuck with me."Jordan walked out in a hurry. The group exited through the back.


	4. Chapter 4 It's All Fun and Games

"Alright all we have to do is get past them guards up there" Booker talked strategy pointing at a bunch of guards stationed up the street.  
"And... How are we gonna do that there's like" Casey started talking and stopped, he started mouthing numbers counting the soldiers"4... 10...16... There's 27 soldiers and 6 of us?"  
"Yes I figured you were gonna say that so to ease your curiosity we're gonna use someone as a decoy." Booker answered looking at Anthony and Casey  
"Not it!" Anthony yelled backing up from Casey. "I hate you guys" Casey said sighing "What dyou want me to do Booker?"  
"Casey I'm gonna need you to run out there with a gun and shoot them and I'll come In through the back with guns and shoot them All" He answered "That's stupid that doesn't make a difference?" Jordan protested, Anthony stepped in front of him and screamed "Shut your whore mouth !" Everyone was staring at him. He turned around and looked at Booker. "That really doesn't make any sense though." He added before going back to where he was standing. "Oh crap! Wait you guys need guns!" Booker remembered.  
"Nah we got some" Sheldone laughed and They all loaded there pistols and machine guns.  
"Oh damn your all rescourseful" Booker gasped surprised. "Alright so we all got ammo?"Jordan asked and Everyone nodded.  
"We're burning day light people lets get a move on" Booker ordered and everyone moved out except Casey. Elizabeth stayed with him.  
"Don't you have to go with the others?" Casey asked  
"No I'm going to stay with you just in case you get shot so I can patch you up."She responded  
"Ummmm... Thanks?"  
Casey was aggravated at the fact she basically knew he was gonna get shot and admitted it. "Mhm!" she replied with a positive attitude and smile. "Let's just get going." He sighed and loaded his gun. The 2 began walking up the steps to the street the guards were on, Casey was shaking and anxious while Elizabeth was humming ignorantly and reading store signs.  
"How're you not scared?" He asked.  
"Because I'm not getting shot" She giggled and continued skipping.  
"Elizabeth you are something else you know that?" He mumbled under his breath  
They were coming up on the street corner, Casey tip toed to a wall and peered around it, He grabbed his pistol with sweaty hands, meanwhile Elizabeth was poking around boxes and looking at dresses in store windows. He took a deep breath and turned the corner... He immediately stopped in his tracks "OH SHIT BOOKER!" He screamed seeing a fireman for the first time  
"Burn in flame !" The muffled voice of the fireman screamed and he proceeded to incinerate where Casey was hiding, He sprinted across the street getting shot at by 10 guys and Elizabeth slowly jogged behind him. Booker and everyone else hopped over the ledge they were hiding behind and started firing. Jordan and Anthony started unloading clips in 2 soldiers side by side, Sheldone came from the back and took a soldier by surprise, Casey was shooting blindly at targets from behind cover.  
"Booker catch!" Elizabeth tossed booker some salts and he used devils kiss on some of the soldiers  
"Yoooo Jordan look!" Anthony grabbed Jordan's shoulder and turned him towards booker  
"What? Oh shit!" Jordan saw booker shooting fire out his hands. "I know right! Yo booker what the hell? did you like give a charazard a handy?" Anthony asked yelling at him  
"What?" Booker responded turning around for a second and he got sucker punched  
"Yeaaaa... Oh shit..."Anthony and Jordan were just staring at his body on the ground. "Is he gonna get up?" Jordan asked kicking him, "That wasn't supposed to happen... fuck" Anthony responded looking around trying to think of what to do  
"Liz! Booker got knocked out!" Jordan yelled for her to come bring his unconscious body to cover  
"I got him!" Elizabeth yelled running into the street in the middle of a firefight and somehow not getting shot at what so ever. She started to drag him and a guard grabbed her from behind, Anthony bodied one more soldier and saw that the guard took her.  
"Elizabeth hold on! We're coming!" He yelled  
There was only one soldier left and he had Elizabeth in his clutches. Sheldone Jordan and Anthony sorrounded him  
"Give us that hot totally legal teen back!" Anthony yelled not noticing how bad that sounded until he said it. Elizabeth looked at him like really?  
"I'm 20 you idiot!"Elizabeth corrected  
"Nobody Cares!"He ignored her and pointed his gun back at the guy who had her hostage  
"Anthony... We believe its in all of our best interest if we don't let you negotiate." Sheldone told him straight forward.  
"Nothing you say will make me let go of her!" The guard screamed back at Anthony showing no sign of letting her go.  
"I promise I won't kill you to hard! you should really go for it that's a really good bargain" Anthony attempted to get her back once more. Sheldone and Jordan looked at each other.  
"Sheldone ! Jordan ! please don't let Anthony negotiate for me!"Elizabeth screamed thrashing and kicking trying to escape. The guard wasn't even phased "Comstock sends his regards!" The guard loaded his gun  
"Oh shit! Bad shit happens when they say that!" Sheldone screamed, Him and Jordan got there guns ready.  
"Hold on ! Hold on!" Anthony yelled at the guard, The guard stopped "Listen, if you don't let her go I'll cut your penis off dump it in acid then give to your kids after I fuck your wife in the ear with barbed wire twice in front of them!" He screamed out as a last resort. Everyone dead stopped, The guard let her go and was absolutely scared to death.  
"Oh hell yea! that worked" Anthony exclaimed happily. Sheldone and Jordan were just staring at him. Casey popped up behind the guard and grabbed him.  
"NOW!" He yelled and the others didnt think twice before unloading there guns in the guard. The guard dropped And Casey was clutching his stomach behind him "YOU ASS HOLES SHOT ME!" He groaned falling over. Elizabeth ran over too him, Anthony Jordan and Sheldone were standing over him staring.  
"Fuck you! Fuck you all!" He was shoving his middle finger in there face while Elizabeth was patching him up. "I told you you were gonna get shot" Elizabeth grinned cleaning out the bullet wound, Casey was crying in pain  
"Calm your dick the hole ain't that big"Sheldone cracked up. "Yea even if it is small your Dick could still probably fit in it." Casey came back at him with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Thats a really ... really messed up image to put In someone's head Casey... I'm just gonna, stand over in that corner now." Jordan backed away. Booker woke up rubbing his head. "What happened" He asked groaning.  
"Nothing." Anthony answered quickly.  
"YOU GUYS SHOT ME HOW IS THAT NOTHING!" Casey yelled at him pissed as hell, Elizabeth pulled out a needle. "And now the Anesthesia" She smiled injecting him and he was out cold within seconds  
"What'd he say?" Booker asked scratching his head  
"Like I said nothing "Anthony answered again. "Really though we're all gettin shot out here don't you have something you can give us like body armor" Jordan asked.  
"No... Wait I can give you all shields if you want" Booker replied. "Damn you guys cleaned up" He saw the dead bodies everywhere.  
"Where dyou get shields?" Sheldone asked  
"A Dollar Bill machine." Booker replied "There's one over there" He pointed to a dark corner. Sheldone looked over at the menacing Dollar Bill machine and suddenly it hit him. He felt an overwhelming rage.  
"Dollar bill! That racist cock sucker I'ma fuck him up when I see him like fuck outta here, I'ma steal his ass and scrap his ass and spend the money on Lil Wayne albums! Ima kill dat metal mothafucker!" Sheldone Rambled on with everyone staring at him. As he was screaming Elizabeth snuck behind him and injected him with Anesthesia so he'd shut up, he collapsed on top of Casey.  
"Alright now that they're shut up we just gotta make sure we don't mistake them for corpses later." Booker said clasping his hands together.  
"Good luck with that!" Anthony cracked up. Sheldone started mumbling on the ground.  
"Should I inject him again?" Elizabeth asked poking his body to make sure he was unconcious.  
Jordan stopped her. "Nah I wanna hear what he says."  
Sheldone's leg kicked out and you could make out one thing he said, everyone was silent.  
"Elizabeth gotta fat ass." He whispered loudly and fell back asleep. Jordan and Anthony started dying of laugher. Booker shook his head and Elizabeth was clueless to what he had ment.  
"I don't understand." She asked confused.  
"Just ... Never mind..." Jordan laughed. Anthony changed the subject, "Alright me and Jordan are gonna go get the shields we'll be back" He said counting the money he had.  
"Uh uh! I just fought a battle I'm not gettin up from this curb!" Jordan said sitting down. "You lazy bastard!... Whatever either of you fags want anything?" Anthony asked Elizabeth and Booker.  
"I'm not a bundle of sticks!" Elizabeth yelled offended. Anthony stared at her "You know what I'm just gonna leave" He walked up to the vending machine .  
"The nerve of some people!" She complained to Booker, Jordan bottled his laughter. Anthony started kicking the machine up the street, you could hear him flipping out somewhat and stubbing his toe.  
"Don't tell me Dollar Bill is insulting you too." Booker yelled up at him. "Nah the stupid ass vending machine ate my money!"Anthony yelled back down while punching it. The machine rocked back and the dollar bill attached to the top slapped him across the face. Booker walked up the street "Lemme take a look at it" he asked.  
"Now I know why Sheldone hates him! dollar bills a dick!" Anthony said folding his arms.  
"His name isn't Dollar Richard it's Bill!" Elizabeth yelled up from down the street.  
"Booker can you like get her to shut up for me?" Anthony asked annoyed.  
"She has a point though if Dollar Bill was a dick his name would be Richard... Because dicks a nickname for..."  
"Yea booker I get it Richard means dick that's so fuckin funny HAHAHAHA ..."Anthony looked him dead in the eyes. Booker looked back confused. "Just fix the damn machine" He shook his head turning around. Booker used possession on the vending Machine and it started spitting out silver eagles by dozens "God damn! I haven't seen something spit money like that since that japanese porno I watched In 9th grade!" Anthony flipped out picking up the money "What?" Booker Asked looking at him funny  
"I mean oh my Mister Dewitt! That is a large sum of money you have acquired there"He replied mocking Elizabeth.  
"Yea" Booker started walking away.  
Anthony stopped him"Wait how d'you shoot those powers out of your hands?"  
"You mean vigors?"  
"Yea vibrators"  
"Vigors" Booker corrected blatently  
"Oh yea sorry I thought you said vibrators"  
"You get a vigor bottle and drink it and something will happen to your hands depending on the vigor you drink and you'll have the powers"  
"Can you show me?"  
"Your gonna need a bottle of vigors first"  
Jordan heard them "Yo Ant! What does he need a bottle of vibrators for?!" His voice echoed through the empty streets.  
"Jordan hold on." Anthony answered "You know what if you find a bottle of vibrato... Vigors can you give them too me" He continued  
"Yea sure whatever" Booker wasn't paying attention and walked away. Anthony walked back up the hill to purchase the shields. Meanwhile Elizabeth was leaning against a wall and Jordan was throwing rocks he found on the pavement at dead bodies. z  
"How are you entertained by that?" She asked  
"Whatdyou mean" Jordan replied  
"Your tossing pebbles at corpses"  
"So?" He raised an eyebrow  
"Nevermind" She looked away for a second and saw Booker coming down the street, She looked back at Jordan and started talking again, "What did Sheldone mean when he said I had a fat ... Ass?" She asked struggling to pronounce ass because the word wasnt in her dictionary growing up in the tower.  
"Dyou really wanna know?"Jordan teased.  
"Yes!"  
Jordan was thinking of something to get in exchange for telling her then he got it ."I'll tell you but only if I can call you Lizzy!" He cracked up  
"Fine" She frowned knowing she was gonna regret this  
"It means you got a big butt Lizzy!" Jordan covered his mouth because of how hard he was laughing. She blushed and went to say something but it was like there was a frog stuck in her throat. Jordan started rolling on the floor laughing. "Why does he care about my butt! What's so great about my butt that he has to talk about it!" She stomped her foot and started yelling. Jordan was struggling for breath. "Stop! Stop your killing me!" He sat up and brushed himself off laughing. Booker walked up. "Alright as soon as the dimwits wake up were gonna leave here and head for the First Lady airship."  
"Wait why are we gonna take an airship... Wait what the fucks an airship?" Jordan asked  
"It's a blimp with an engine that goes places." Booker answered as dumb as possible  
"Oh" Jordan said barley even understanding what he'd ment in the first place. "Then we go to Paris!" Elizabeth jumped around in joy and her eyes lit up like M 80s on the Fourth of July. "Calm down we have a ways to go before we get there" Booker grabbed her shoulders to stop her jumping. All of a sudden he remembered that he had lied to her and Paris was just a cover, then he thought about the teens and what he was gonna do with them ... He shook his head and tried not to think about it, then He remembered that He had to wipe away his debt. He came back to reality with Jordan snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Booker your nose is bleeding!" Elizabeth yelled getting scared. Booker wiped the blood with his finger and looked at it and started getting migraines "You good man?" Jordan asked a little bit worried.  
Booker was woozy. "Yea..." He examined the blood "yea... Yes il be fine don't worry lets just get the airship."  
Anthony came walking down the street with the 4 shields and a slap mark on his face. He handed one to Jordan and they both drank the shield bottles, he put the other 2 on the sidewalk "When are they gonna wake up?" He asked staring at Casey and Sheldones bodies.  
"First what happened to your face?" Jordan said looking at the handprint  
"What the scar?"  
"Nah the bitch slap."  
"Oh nothing... All I gotta say is FUCK YOU DOLLAR BILL!" Anthony looked back at the vending machine and flipped it off.  
"They should wake up soon." Elizabeth started to explain in detail but nobody was actually listening. "I find it quite aggravating that not one of you appreciate my superior intelligence." She told them feeling unappreciated. Anthony Booker and Jordan stood there for a minute. "Well I don't appreciate your attitude" Anthony said as half assed as possible and then immediately went back to doing absolutely nothing ... At all.  
"So your all just gonna stand around and do nothing until they wake up?" Elizabeth asked getting annoyed  
"We're gonna do something just not right now." Booker replied kicking dust on the ground. Everyone went back to looking at the street. Suddenly Casey and Sheldone started to get up, They both sat up and looked each other in the eyes before gaining full conciousness. Sheldone opened his eyes fully and first saw Casey with his eyes fluttering staring back at him. "Oh no! No no no no! This looks so wrong right now!" He yelled scooting back in disgust. He hopped up and was back to normal In seconds, Casey wobbled around for a little bit and then saw everyone staring at him... His memory was a bit fuzzy and he saw the bullet wound in his gut He looked up "Did I get shot?"  
"Nooooooo" Anthony said as sarcastic as possible  
"Yes he did what are you talking about ?" Elizabeth looked at Anthony and they started to argue.  
"For being so damn smart you got no sense of humor!" Anthony stood in front of her and they're faces were Inches away from each other. Jordan got inbetween them and pushed them apart. "You guys are always arguing over dumb shit chill!" He tried to calm them down.  
"She's always correcting me when I joke and it's annoying" Anthony argued back. Booker walked up and got in the middle. "Alright 1! Anthony it doesn't matter because your jokes aren't funny and 2..."  
Anthony cut booker off. "My jokes are too funny why does everyone always laugh when I'm around then?"  
"Cuz your retarted!" Sheldone yelled in the background.  
"Shut your whore mouth!" Anthony replied real quick and went back to arguing with Booker.  
Booker got back to what he was saying before. "Ok then... And 2! Elizabeth is flirting with you when she corrects you it's the only way she knows how."  
Anthony and Elizabeth both said "What?!" At the same time. Elizabeth started blushing from embaressment.  
"Now that I sorted that out can we get back to the mission?" Booker asked not really giving an option  
Casey attempted to correct him "It's not really a mission it's more of getting from point A to point B." That was a mistake.  
"False, it's more point A to point C and point B is a racist army of robot presidents with mini guns, giant robots with hearts and human heads, guys whose bodies are on fire, crow men and soldiers who are obsessed with and worship an old man who runs a flying city that's full of ignorant and arrogant citizens that think hitting black people in the head with baseballs and two dolls that have extremely skewed morals are entertaining" Booker put everyone straight. Casey backed off and died on the inside because of how bad he 1 uped him  
"Hey don't insult the Duke and the Dimwit there amazing!" Elizabeth snapped at booker  
"There dolls Elizabeth! Your 20 years old!" Booker came back at her.  
"Hey I think hitting black people in the head with baseballs is fun too but that doesnt that make me a crazy racist!" Anthony yelled adding fuel to the fire on purpose. "Yes it does! What's not racist about what you just said. "Sheldone screamed at him.  
"Fucks wrong with you." Jordan smacked the back of his head. Everyone started yelling at each other over the dumbest things.  
A giant shadow came over everyone, Casey saw it first and everyone was busy arguing they didn't notice, He tried getting there attention. "Guys... Yo guys ... GUYS... EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" They all shut right up in the middle of fighting. "Look behind you! fucking idiots"Casey said trying to be quiet and he slowly backed up and then started running.  
"What's his problem." Anthony complained, Everyone but him was quiet, He was the last to turn around.  
... There was a Handyman standing behind them cracking its knuckles


	5. Chapter 5 Until Someone Gets Hurt

"Yeaa... I forgot ... I have to like... Go ... Stand over there... Because... Fuck it !" Anthony came to his senses and started sprinting up the street like a bat out of hell screaming "FUCK THISSSSS!"  
Everyone started running up the street right after him And The handyman pursued. The six were stumbling trying to get there footing correct and the handy man was getting closer and closer making the ground vibrate everytime he landed when jumping. Booker and Elizabeth were sprinting right next to each other  
"We need to kill this thing!" Booker yelled turning his head  
"Correction you do!" Elizabeth stopped running and hid behind a crate "Booker catch!" And she threw him a silver eagle.  
"HOW IS THIS GONNA HELP!" He screamed turning around trying to fight the handyman. Meanwhile the others were still running and Sheldone was 30 feet ahead of everyone.  
"Sheldone slow down its not my fault your faster then everyone else!" Casey was catching his breath.  
"You mean he's black" Anthony laughed stopping too.  
"I love seein niggas run! Ahaha it's like I'm in the KKK" Anthony started cracking up, Jordan was running up behind him and slapped him in the face.  
"I heard that bitch!" He sprinted past him. "Whatever"Anthony wiped the saliva from his face and started running again. They all stopped a minute later and realized the handyman wasn't behind them anymore , they all hi fived catching there breath but the victory was short lived when the handyman threw booker from the other side of the street and he came flailing looking like a torpedo and beamed Anthony In the chest. The handyman was seconds away and no one had a clue what to do. Elizabeth came running up behind the handyman at a steady pace screaming "Booker catch"  
Booker stood up a bit shaken and dizzy and Elizabeth threw something at him. He caught it In the knick of time like a bad ass and aimed it at the handyman and realized it was a burst gun. As the handyman punched him 20 feet in the air he screamed "Elizabeth Catch" And he whizzed the burstgun at her because it was horrible but she moved out of the way and it hit Anthony in the face instead. Anthony fell to the ground from the direct impact and didn't get back up. The handyman was beating the balls off of booker and everyone else was just hiding.  
"We gotta help him!" Casey yelled watching booker get tossed like a ragdoll  
"There really isn't much we can do"Elizabeth said looking at stuff in the room. "Jordan scince you and Anthony have them shields go out there and..." Sheldone was stopped "Wait where the hell is Anthony ?"Jordan asked looking around  
"He's on the ground out side of here unconscious because Booker tried throwing a burst gun at me but it hit him instead ... In the face... Really hard" Elizabeth said non shallontly inspecting a barrel with nothing in it  
"Lizzy are you autistic ? Because there's nothing in the barrel"Jordan pointed out and Elizabeth turned around and looked at him like he just insulted everything that she loves and thats important about her life  
"Excuse me Barrel Police but I find this barrel with absolutely nothing in it extremely interesting do you have a problem with that!"She got right in his face and screamed. Jordan got scared and backed off, Booker finally got the handyman on the ropes but the handyman had one more trick up his sleeve "Say goodnight!" Booker put a shotgun to his head but the handyman reacted quick and grabbing him by the leg and tossed him into the building everyone was hiding in.  
"Our cover is blown! It's Everyman for himself"Casey started running around in circles screaming, he wasn't paying attention and hit a low hanging ceiling fan and collapsed. The handyman was walking towards them slowly. Everyone held there breath and suddenly a hole was blown through his heart, made by a burstgun and it fell over. Anthony limped out from behind it. He walked in the building. "BOOKER CATCH !" He screamed at the top of his lungs with veins popping out of his neck and hurled the burstgun at Booker, It smashed him in the face.  
"Owwww! WHAT THE HELL THAT HURT!" Booker clenched his nose.  
"Yea! Well screw you Booker."He kept walking towards everyone else "Sheldone, Casey here's your retarded shield infusions"Anthony handed them the bottles and then sat down. Booker stood up "Alright I guess I deserved that"  
"You guess?" Anthony was about to throw something else at him  
"Alright I deserved it!" He admitted. Everyone chilled there for a minute.  
"Alright the First Lady airships right up here if we start walking now we should make it before nightfall" Booker looked at the sky judging by where the sun was at to see what time it was "I'll tell you what time it is in a second, it's a little trick I learned in wounded knee"  
Casey looked at a clock "It's 5:30"  
"Shhhh! What if that clocks wrong" Booker said continuing to stare aimlessly at the sky. Casey looked around the room. "Booker? We're in a clock store"  
"Got it! It's 17:30" Booker felt proud of himself.  
"That's... Not even... That's not a real time" Casey responded.  
"MILITARY TIME! Ya frickin jackass! can we leave now?" Booker was getting aggravated. Anthony looked at him. "Dude your asking us?"  
Booker just started to walk out and everyone followed. They were stopped by a huge store with an open door and no way around it. Booker read the name aloud"Curios and Relics huh? Another name for useless junk"  
They all walked in and Everyone kinda just split up  
"Hey booker look gold!" Elizabeth yelled excited holding a gold painted comstock head  
"Yea I wouldn't be to sure about that" He laughed. Him and Elizabeth walked by a mattress on the floor with boxes around it "Looks like some poor fella called this place home." He said with a slight sadness to his voice. Elizabeth was poking around and found a bunch of Abe Lincoln heads, she put one on.  
"I'm Abraham Lincoln 4 score and 7 years ago!" She giggled playing with it like a 5 year old and a toy. Anthony started smashing stuff for no reason knocking statues off shelves while walking down aisles "I broke that, I broke that, I broke that... Damn this is boring as hell, yo booker if you and Elizabeth arnt to busy having butt sex can we leave?"  
"Just a minute!" booker yelled being entertained by Elizabeth doing an Abe Lincoln impression. Suddenly the ground shook and things started falling off of walls. Something was on the roof, everyone hid behind the check out counter. There was an un godly screeching.  
"What the hell is that!"Sheldone screamed trying to see out the window but there was a bright light shining in. Elizabeth grabbed his head pulled him down and told him to be quiet  
"It's songbird he's come looking for me again"She explained whispering  
"Oh yea a songbird... Ya know cuz we know what the hell a songbird is"Sheldone covered his ears because of the loud screeching. The giant robotic bird screeched one more time and flew off Casey darted away from everyone else in a hurry.  
"I'm out where's the exit" Casey yelled paranoid checking every corner. Anthony grabbed his arm  
"Dude chill"He tried calming him down  
"HOW CAN I CHILL ?!TODAY ALONE YOU SHOT ME, I GOT CHASED BY A GIANT ROBOT WITH AN OLD MANS HEAD AND NOW A GIANT FUCKING ROBOTIC BIRD WANTS TO KILL ME AND IT SHOOTS FUCKING LASERS OUT OF ITS EYES!"Casey was flipping complete shit. Meanwhile Jordan found his way to the back "Got the exit guys!"He yelled opening a door. Everyone exited , it was getting dark out and they could see the gondola to the First Lady.  
"Dude I can't wait to get to that damn airship ! It's probably got a shower and Air conditioning!"Anthony yelled getting excited  
"Dude its 1912, Sorry to burst your bubble man"Jordan told him  
"We're on a flying city and your telling me that they don't have any form of AC" Anthony responded using common sense. Jordan didn't even continue the conversation.  
"I can't wait though, I'm tired of walking" Anthony finished talking  
"I'm excited as well! Im finally going to Paris!"Elizabeth added exstatic, A couple minutes later they made it to the station. "Alright all I gotta do is call it and ... And... Damn it!" Booker started mouthing curse words looking at the panel.  
"What's happening Mister Dewitt?" Elizabeth asked getting worried. "It says we need shock jockey to call it! Damn it!" Booker smacked his fist on the panel. There was a sign next to it Elizabeth read from. "Shock Jockey , limited time at the Hall of Heroes... That's convenient!"  
"Alright, Guys change of plans!"Booker started telling everyone else.  
"Yea we heard ya! Hogans heroes here we come"Anthony hopped of the railing he was sitting on  
"No hall of heroes... You really are horrible at understanding things" Booker shook his head in disbelief of what he was hearing. Anthony attempted to mock him but screwed up the wording.  
"You really sock at under Peyton manning things... you know what? now that you mention It I think I need help"Anthony looked at Booker who was just shaking his head so hard, Anthony ignored him and asked "Can we go yet"  
"Yes can we proceed Mister Dewitt ?!"Elizabeth asked with a gleam in her eye.  
"Elizabeth ! Stop talking! Your voice is so hot but your words are so long and ugly! It's takes the hotness away if I don't even understand what your sayin half the time!" Sheldone yelled at her.  
"Sheldone I've been meaning to talk to you about something ?!" Elizabeth asked getting aggressive. Everyone started walking and Elizabeth kept screaming at Him "Why does it matter how big my butt is huh? Why dyou even care how big it is? Huh ! HUH! You don't see me saying your butt is big!"  
"What are you talkin about girl !"Sheldone was confused  
"When you were unconcious you mumbled Elizabeth... Got ... A ... Fat ... Ass" Elizabeth was steaming like a tea pot  
"Damn I really said that? I apologize but I just tell it like it is"Sheldone started cracking up. Elizabeth folded her arms and looked the opposite way making it apparent that she was done with the conversation.  
"Cheer up Lizzy!" Jordan laughed putting his arm on her shoulder.  
"Your never gonna stop calling me Lizzy are you?"Elizabeth asked depressed. Jordan looked her dead in the eyes and said "Nope" and started laughing  
"That was the worst deal ever" She made it apparent she wasn't talking to him either.  
"Alright the hall of heroes is up here on the left you guys ready?"Booker asked and everyone stopped walking for a second.  
Casey attempted to persuade Booker not to go in"It's kinda dark man like... There's a sign on it that says condemned ... And dead bodies outside of it... This doesn't seem like a very nice neighborhood"  
"Dude it says hall of whores on the front... Strippers!" Anthony sprinted in full speed.  
Everyone else shrugged and followed him in. They all enetered a misty dark room with statues of the founding fathers everywhere. Elizabeth lit a lantern, Everyone else looked around trying to find the right direction to go in.  
"Booker!"Elizabeth yelled and he sprinted over. Something caught his attention. It was a patriot but not like the others.  
"This George Washington is saying your name" She looked at the robot scared to death. Booker investsagated closer as the robot kept yelling Booker Dewitt Tin Man! Booker thought the voice was familiar but couldn't put his finger on it. Anthony and Jordan wandered back a bit far while Casey was hiding at the entrance and Sheldone was spitting on a Dollar Bill machine.  
"Dude this place gives me the creeps"Anthony told Jordan aiming his gun down the dark hallways.  
"Same man... I really don't like it here" Jordan replied checking his saftey  
Anthony was standing in front of a motorized patriot display behind a case.  
"Yo man check this out"  
"What... Oh fuck is that who I think it is?"  
"Yup George washingtub!" Anthony exclaimed getting excited  
"Dude" Jordan shook his head big time.  
"What's this button do?" Anthony asked curiously. Jordan grabbed his hand before he could hit it.  
"That the hell dude? It says do not touch, only in emergencies"  
"Well... Touch" Anthony clicked it and Jordan slapped him.  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT WILL DO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STUPID!" Jordan started screaming.  
"Dude relax nothing happened"Anthony laughed at him. He was so wrong


	6. Chapter 6 Cornelius Slate

All of the motorized patriots broke out of the cases and started firing at everyone.  
"ANTHONY WHAT THE FUCK!" Jordan screamed jetting out the way they came in. Anthony was firing at them and they made it back to the retunda. Meanwhile Booker and Elizabeth were still trying to figure what the first display ment when he was saying Bookers name. Elizabeth heard voices coming from the hallway. "Booker listen"she yelled shhhing him. They were dead silent, Out of no where Anthony and Jordan came running out of one of the exhibits and behind them were all the same voices saying "give me liberty or give me death" firing machine guns at them. "FUCK YOU GEORGE WASHINGTON CARVER FUCK YOU AND YOUR PEANUT BUTTER !" Anthony screamed sliding around a corner and taking out his machine gun. "Oh shit!" Booker pulled his carbine out and ran towards them. Casey ran over to Elizabeth hiding behind a table, Sheldone walked over with a pistol out shooting at shadows. There was a huge gunfight, Booker took 2 out and Anthony and Jordan just managed to take out there first. Sheldone was still firing at random stuff to make it look like he was doing something. There was more fighting Anthony and Jordan hid behind a table but the crank gun bullets from the patriots were eating it away "We gotta run man"Anthony yelled blindfiring "I don't even know man, how are we doing?"Jordan asked reloading "I'll check" Anthony popped his head over the top and a bullet grazed his head just millimeters away from hitting him. He slid back down, "If we're fast enough we can probobaly get to Liz and Casey"  
"Dude Your retarted"Jordan looked at him as serious as possible "I know"he responded and sprinted across the room. He bunkered down with them and Jordan followed him over "Alright I gotta nice fuck you for washingtub!"Anthony got angrier and got ready to toss a frag grenade  
"Washington"Elizabeth corrected  
"Whaaaaaat?"Anthony asked sarcastically  
"George Washington the first president of the United States of America"  
Anthony stared at her long and hard, he stared directly into her soul and fire rose in his eyes, "shut... your... whore... mouth" He calmly said and threw a frag grenade at a patriot. The head exploded and Anthony started flipping out. "Direct hit my niggaas!" Anthony went for hi fives and no one wanted to comply, "Oh fuck you guys" he said turning around and some patriot shrapnel from the explosion hit him in the face and he collapsed. Jordan and Casey looked at Elizabeth "Fine fine calm down I'll get him"Elizabeth started to patch him up. Meanwhile Sheldone found his way to Booker and they were fighting side by side, "BANG BANG! Robotic presidents that's that shit I don't like!" Sheldone was mowing them down with booker. In the middle of everything the patriots shut down. It was silent and Booker looked around uneasy but breathed a sigh of relief. Sheldone poked a patriot and it fell over. Everyone regrouped In the middle of the retunda "What in the fucks going on?"Casey asked shaking constantly."Chill dude its all good"Anthony tried calming him down again. " What... just happened?"Elizabeth asked observing all the powered down patriots. Booker was about to speak and a voice came over the loud speaker "Booker Dewitt Returns! It's been a long time since wounded knee! Has Comstock turned you too tin"The voice bellowed through the seemingly empty retunda. "Slate! Is that you?"Booker yelled looking up and around. "Correct... Dewitt me and my soldiers have been here for a long time, Are you soft, I'll see for myself, Give my men a soldiers death."Slate Yelled and the speakers hung up. Jordan Anthony and Sheldone stood back to back loading there weapons, Booker got Bucking Bronco ready, He grabbed a shotgun and loaded it up as fast as possible, He stood with the others waiting for the battle to start. Elizabeth ran over to some cover. "Casey get your bitch ass over here your not hiding this time!"Sheldone yelled grabbing him by the collar and dragging him over to where he was standing. Doors opened from all corners and soldiers started pouring out. "Slate you don't have to do this!" Booker yelled firing the first shot. "You sound like a Tin Man Dewitt!" Slate responded over the loud speaker, Gunshots were coming from everywhere, The battle intensified in seconds, Within minutes all there backs were against the wall. The speakers came on again "YOUR A TIN MAN DEWITT!" Slate screamed, Booker shot a soldier in the face and responded "SLATE JUST GIVE US THE SHOCK JOCKEY AND WE'LL LEAVE!" Nobody had a clue what was going on besides Booker. "Yo what the fuck are you guys talking about, What the fucks going on?" Jordan asked getting aggravated. "Yea really dude because your definitely not from the wizard of oz, Whats this guy talking about"Casey added  
Booker looked at everyone with a grim expression on his face. There was only a couple soldiers left and Booker, Sheldone, Anthony and Jordan made short work of them, Casey was pretending to fire his gun making sound effects with his mouth "Pew Pew Bang Bang." Jordan called him on his bullshit "Dude your gonna get shot either way can you actually try and help us!"  
It was finally quiet... "Booker what was the man on the speaker... Slate talking about?" Elizabeth asked confused  
Then Slate came on over the loudspeaker once more "Oh Booker, You haven't told her yet have you, Well then young miss your friend here is a cold cold man, He's done horrible things, but he's a damn good fighter"  
"Stop it slate!" Booker punched the wall  
The speaker shut off and everyone continued walking into one of the exhibits  
It was extremely dark, There were fake Native American Teepees, There was eyes staring at them on the walls and Sound Effects playing, Crickets and Chanting. "I... I know this place, This is supposed to be Wounded Knee" Booker finally figured it out  
"You see Booker! Comstock tells these people he's the real hero of wounded knee, I watched 30 of my friends die and you got them damn Indians and took trophies, So magnificent watching them all die! But Zachary Comstock and His TIN SOLDIERS! Skewed it and don't even mention us!" Slate explained as everyone walked through.  
"Slate I want to forget all about wounded knee, I regret everything I did! I really don't care just give us the shock jockey!" Booker pleaded  
"Why don't you tell the girl everything you did! Or are you a tin man!" Slate gave him the choice  
Elizabeth stopped Booker. " what is he talking about!"  
Booker stood there for a minute, "Elizabeth I'd rather you not know, It doesn't matter anymore... It was a long time ago" He explained attempting to get her off his back. "No tell me right now!" Elizabeth grabbed his arm when he tried walking away  
"I've done a lot of bad things for a lot of bad people!" Booker yelled in her face  
She put her hand on his chest  
"Yo Ant Bookers stealing yo girl!"Sheldone yelled watching  
"Shut up dude"Anthony replied walking over to a body and looting it. Elizabeth attempted to comfort Booker about his choice "Well at least you made a decision , Its better then doing nothing"  
Booker took her hand of him "Yea but what if you woke up one morning and didn't like what you chose." Everyone was silent  
They continued until they found Slate, He was lying on the floor almost dead, He started to speak, His voice was tired and muffled, He was taking his last breaths "Are You A Tin Man?"He asked coughing and gave Booker a pistol and a choice. "Give me a proper death, Comstocks gonna come take me away, I'm an Old Man I have nothing left... Show me you haven't Changed" He grabbed the barrel of the pistol and put it to his head "PULL IT ! Or are you a Tin Man?"  
Elizabeth looked away  
Booker pulled it and Slates brain exploded  
"HOLY HELL THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY!"Casey yelled putting his hands on his head and turning around  
The shock Jockey was on the floor next to Slates corpse, Booker drank it  
"Lets leave" Booker dropped the pistol and they all left.  
As they were leaving the Luteces were standing at the door.  
Before Booker could say something Robert started talking. "See the goal is within your reach."  
"But it's not there." Rosiland continued. They went back and forth.  
"Take this Compass for example." Robert took one out.  
"Its always pointing in the right direction no matter what." Rosiland explained further.  
"Regardless of your goal it won't lead you astray."  
"It may not tell you where exactly what your looking for is."  
"But it always sends you in the right direction."  
Robert handed the Compass to Booker and he took it. "Hold on before you leave what are you doing this for... What's going on?"  
There was a sudden lightning strike and it flashed blinding everyone for a second, When there vision came back the Luteces were gone.  
"What the hell was that about?" Jordan asked looking at the compass.  
Booker shook his head to get a hold of himself. "I honestly... I.. I really don't know." He closed it and put it in his pocket.


	7. Chapter 7 Search and Rescue(Destroy)

The sun was coming up when they finally made it to the First Lady, Everyone was tired as hell except Booker, He fired up the Gondola and they all hopped on. When they first got on the Airship everyone sat down, Booker and Elizabeth went over to the Controls though. Booker put in the New York Coordinates and the Airship started moving. Elizabeth realized it wasn't paris and confronted Booker  
"BOOKER! ... Thats NEW YORK! How could you! YOUR GONNA GIVE ME TO THOSE PEOPLE! But I thought you... you changed..." She got teary eyed and her lip started quivering and within seconds the water works started  
Booker attempted to comfort her, He put his hand on her shoulder "Listen it's ok, I'll figure something out, It'll all work don't worry"  
Elizabeth turned her head for a second and saw Booker's caring eyes and the regret on his face... Then she hit his regretful face with a wrench and he was knocked out and fell to the floor.  
"Elizabeth what the fuck!" Anthony hopped up from his seat  
"He wasn't gonna take me to Paris... It had to be done"She had a crazy look in her eyes  
"Don't you think that was a little drastic? At all?"  
"Anthony if I were you I'd sit down and shut up, You don't wanna mess with a girl when she doesn't get what she wants!" Elizabeth turned back around and started messing with the controls, Anthony sat back down and zipped his mouth  
About 10 minutes of pure silence later a bunch of red aircrafts surrounded the First Lady, Elizabeth saw them and her heart stopped  
"Everyone hide it's the Vox!"She yelled crouching behind the controls  
Sheldone slid to cover next to her. "The who" He asked  
"The Vox Populi! The African Coulumbian scociety got tired of being mistreated and worked like slaves so they rose up against the whites" She explained trying to stay quiet  
Sheldone and Jordan looked at each other  
"The only time black people do anything noticeable here and there a god damn gang in a race war... What's that remind you of?"Jordan pointed out, Sheldone couldn't stop laughing  
Elizabeth got frustrated with them not taking anything seriously, The door was being opened from the other side and you could hear the people getting ready to board the ship, She started to tell everyone off, Anthony decided to talk back  
"We don't care honestly the worst there gonna do is kill us, Your probably gonna be a sex slave, Just speaking the truth" Anthony told Elizabeth and everyone nodded there heads in agreement  
Elizabeths face got red and she was about to punch someone  
"We appreciate your sacrifice Lizzy!"Jordan yelled and Sheldone added "We all love you even Booker!"  
Elizabeth was just about to beat the balls off of Sheldone in front of everyone and the door was forced open, a Black male walked in  
"My names Jackson Riley Argostess and I... am... gay..."He proclaimed as he entered  
All the guys gulped  
Elizabeth started laughing at everyone else "Whose gonna be a sex slave now! Not me!"She pointed at them sticking her tongue out.  
2 Vox soldiers came in behind him  
One patted him on the back "Good job Jax! Admitting is the first step to accepting!"  
"Alright subdue these 5, Leave the older one, There to be taken as Hostages, Daisy's gonna decide our next step" Jackson ordered and 7 more Vox boarded the ship. They handcuffed Elizabeth, Sheldone, Jordan, Casey, and Anthony and locked them in the back of the Airship.  
"This is so fucking stupid, Liz can't you pick locks!"Anthony asked while gnawing his arm off to get out of the cuffs  
"Yes but one I need a lockpick and two how am I gonna pick a lock without my hands?" She replied  
Anthony pointed at her hands "Your hands are right there stupid"  
"Shut up I mean my hands are cuffed"  
"My hands are cuffed too but whats it matter?"  
"When I talk to you I feel my brain cells slowly killing themselves"  
"Maybe you should goto therapy"  
"I'm gonna go bang my head against a wall for an hour okay?" Elizabeth walked over to a nice corner and started attacking the wall with her forehead  
"Whatever... bitch..." Anthony sat down  
The door flew open and a couple guards entered, followed by Daisy Fitzroy the leader of the Vox Populi herself  
"So this is the daughter or The All Mighty Father Comstock huh? She don't look like much" She observed Elizabeth, She walked over to her and uncuffed her, She continued talking, "Lucky for you Lamb, I have no use for you today, I'll let you go as soon as we get to Finkton, as for your unconcious friend... I have something else for him"  
Elizabeth was confused "Wait what about my..." She stopped talking for a second and bit her tongue "... Friends over there" She pointed to the others  
"Oh as for them... I'll kill em... Except for the coloreds" Fitzroy replied  
Elizabeth felt an intense rush of anger, She started screaming at Daisy. "You are not killing them, Thats a horrible thing to do just because there white, That makes you no better then Comstock!"  
Sheldone stood up and walked over to Fitroy. "I don't know you but those two white kids over there, Are like brothers to me, regardless of there skin, If your gonna kill them, Your gonna kill me too" He said standing in front of Casey and Anthony  
Jordan stood in front of them too "Yea you psychotic bitch! Fuck you and the rest of you Vox faggots"  
Fitroy had never seen a colored stick up for a white person like that before, It touched her heart. "Ive never seen courage like that, I've never seen that kind of relationship between 2 races, it's beautiful... I've changed my mind" She smiled  
Sheldone and Jordan hi fived  
"Yup now you all die!" Daisy laughed aiming her gun at Elizabeth first  
The mood changed from Fuck Yea! to Fuck No! like night to day.  
Elizabeth braced herself  
Daisy pulled the trigger...  
Nothing came out of the barrel and everyone breathed a sigh of relief  
"Oh silly me forgot the clip!" She chuckled loading the pistol and aimed it back at Elizabeth  
Everyone breathed in again  
She pulled the trigger and nothing came out for the 2nd time  
"Really? You fucking suck!" Anthony laughed at her and she pistol whipped him. Fitzroy stepped back and inhaled. "Ok! I'm just gonna let you all go, I really don't feel like dealing with this, Vox throw these 5 out the hatch."  
Vox soldiers grabbed all 5 of them and took them to the escape hatch that was open  
1 by 1 they all got tossed off the side of the ship.  
They all landed flat on there faces in Finkton...  
Meanwhile with Booker, He didn't wake up for 3 days  
"Is he up yet?"Jackson asked going through drawers  
"No but someone should really wake him up its been 3 days and the only thing he's done is mumbled Anna a couple times" Fitzroy responded  
One of the Vox woke him up  
Booker groaned "ANNA! Is that you?"  
Jackson looked at Fitzroy  
"Booker Dewitt, You've been stirring up trouble and blaming it on the Vox... We don't play that" Fitzroy explained that he had a choice. "Maybe you could give us some much needed assistance, See a regime doesn't arm itself, There is a Gunsmith in Finkton named Chen Lin who might be willing to help us... We're sending you to get the guns, Bring us the guns, We give you the Airship, Choose wisely because you don't have much of a choice" She gave him a second, Booker grabbed the card she was handing him. He read the name.  
"I guess we have a deal then... Dispose of this trash" Fitzroy ordered and Booker got thrown off the side of the airship and landed on the Finkton docks.  
Booker stood up and brushed himself off, He began walking looking for Elizabeth. He passed people working in perfect synchronization scrubbing crates and floors, he found a door and cracked it open.  
A man threw Elizabeth off of a barge. "Your lucky we're leaving! You don't wanna know what we do to stowaways!" He yelled  
Her skirt was ruffled and dirty, it was obvious she wasn't staying anywhere fancy, on the street at best  
"Elizabeth!"Booker called out for her  
"Get away from me" She saw him and started running  
They played cat and mouse, She was opening tears to slow him down, She opened a door tear and ran through a wall, It closed before Booker could get through. He banged his hand against the wall. There was yelling from the other side, He put his ear to it and listened.  
"Get your hands off of me!"Elizabeth was struggling, Booker figured Comcstocks men got her and sprinted around the building. He got into a firefight, Killing at least 20 soldiers. He finally caught up to Elizabeth.  
"Elizabeth stop!" He was catching his breath while gasping for air. She turned her shoulder on him.  
"I made an arrangement to get our Airship back!"  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes we can leave here all we have to do is... arm an entire uprising" Booker trailed off  
"Is that so? Well I may not like you but your my only hope of getting out of here" Elizabeth replied still not all for his plan  
"Where's the others?" Booker asked realizing everyone else wasn't there  
"When we got here we basically had 1 option, I could probably stay in the shadows but everyone else, not so much, They joined Finks work force to remain hidden until you decided to show up again, We've basically been hiding the past 3 days" Elizabeth explained  
"Well then lets go get them!"  
The 2 started walking towards the factory  
Booker remarked about how big the place was. "How are we supposed to find them? This place is huge?"  
"Booker look!" Elizabeth yelled and Booker spun around  
There were 4 people blind folded standing in front of a wall with guns pointed at them, Booker and Elizabeth moved in closer to get a better look.  
4 soldiers cocked there guns back as a man read from a piece of paper.  
"It says here that the one of you has disgraced the great Jeremiah Fink's name by having sexual intercourse with his daughter! 1 of you have done this act but will not own up to it, so we are only left with the option to execute you all." The man finished reading the paper and put his hands up to signal the execution.  
"Ready!"  
The soldiers pointed there guns  
"Aim"  
They looked down there sights  
"Fir..."  
The person all the way to the left interrupted him  
"It was Sheldone." Casey ratted him out  
"I'ma kill you!" Sheldone was gonna starngle him but his hands were tied behind his back  
The soldiers looked at each other not knowing what to do.  
"I wore dat ass out though." Sheldone got one more laugh in before certain death  
"Whatever... It doesn't matter at this point kill them all" There leader ordered  
All the soldiers shrugged and got there guns ready again.  
Booker hopped out from the shadows and started shooting them all. During the fighting Elizabeth untied the others and unblindfolded them.  
Sheldone smacked the shit out of Casey, Casey took it like a man. "Dude I'm sorry I just like, under stress I do stupid things man" He apologized  
Anthony rubbed his wrists where the ropes were.  
Jordan picked a pistol up off a soldier Booker killed and threw another gun to Anthony. Anthony loaded it and started firing on a bunch of soldiers in the middle of a crowd, Factory workers were trying to run but there were bullets flying everywhere.  
Bodies were dropping like flies and a stray bullet hit some machinery and the factory started to go up in flames.  
Booker was the first to get outside and everyone followed behind him.  
Anthony looked at Elizabeth. "I love you so much right now! You saved all our asses!"  
Elizabeth blushed, Booker on the other hand felt like he wasn't getting the credit he deserved.  
Anthony looked at the ground and then looked back up at Elizabeth. "Fuck it!" He hugged her. It was the first hug Elizabeths ever really had and she squeezed him hard, then Anthony let go and things got real awkward for a second.  
"Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss!" Sheldone was chanting in the background and Jordan slapped the back of his head so he'd stop.  
Elizabeth looked around and then she came forward and gave Anthony a peck on the cheek.  
Sheldone and Casey started flipping out. "OHHHH SHITTT! She kissed him holy fuck!" Sheldone yelled in disbelief  
Jordan face palmed and Booker was silent.  
"I did not just do that did I?" Elizabeth realized what she did  
Anthony was staring at her not sure what happened. Booker tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder. "Your hormones are probably acting up, You've never been around these many guys before, It's natural to kiss someone" He explained  
"Wait so I actually don't have a thing for this idiot? Elizabeth exhaled, "Dodged a bullet there!"  
Booker took out and read the card Daisy gave him. "Alright guys lets get going, We have to pay a visit to a Chen Lin."  
They headed toward the city part of Finkton. On the Elevator ride down they saw an Extremely Large solid Gold statue of Fink.  
"I don't very much like this Fink guy... Too big of an ego" Booker thought outloud  
Sheldone looked at Booker. "I fucked his Daughter" He grinned and started dryhumping the air.  
"Yea and you almost got us all killed because of it you ass hole!"Anthony got in his face.  
Sheldone ignored him and kept Air Humping with his eyes closed  
"Why dyou guys keep saying... Fucking? What does this mean?" Elizabeth had no clue what anyone was talking about. Sheldone Anthony and Casey looked at Jordan and signaled him to explain it to her  
Jordan stood next to her. "Why do I always have to tell her this shit, Damnit!" He turned towards her "See Lizzy... When a Man and a Woman love each other very much its called sex... But when they barley know each other sometimes there hormones take over and it's called fucking because when they were in there right mind they wouldn't do it, Fuck a bitch pretense, Fucking a bitch post tense, Fucked a bitch past tense."  
All Elizabeth heard was hormones and she immediately remembered what Booker said about her and Anthony.  
"Hor... Hormones... You mean like..." She kept stuttering from the fear that they would actually do that. "Like why I kissed Anthony?"  
"Ummm... Sure why the fuck not?" Jordan said to get her off his back.  
Her jaw dropped and her brain exploded... She stood there for a good 10 minutes staring at a wall attempting to come to terms with this. The Elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. "Alright lets get going I want to find this Chen Lin and get our Airship back ASAP!" Booker ordered pulling his rifle out  
Anthony Jordan Casey and Sheldone loaded there guns and everyone moved out.


	8. Chapter 8 Bull In A China Shop

Booker walked up to Chen Lin's shop, He waved everyone else to find cover. He knocked on the door, There was no answer and he began to get impatient. He couldn't take waiting and knocked the door down, He looked inside and cocked his pistol back and entered.  
"Stay out here and Watch Elizabeth don't let anything happen to her, I'm going in alone, this could be a trap I'll be back soon." Booker stepped in watching his own back.  
Anthony sat down on a curb and Jordan sat next to him. Casey was looking through barrels and Sheldone was loading and unloading his rifle.  
"None of you are going to bother checking to see what I'm doing?" Elizabeth was trying to draw attention to herself, Aggravated no one was looking at her.  
"Your like 4 years older then us... Take care of yourself, It's not like anyones gonna grab you." Sheldone replied  
Jordan stood up "Yea she's just needy." He started laughing  
Elizabeth sucked up how unwanted she felt "I don't need you guys, Go do you're own things, I'll wait for Booker all by myself and you'll be so jealous!" She started throwing a tantrum.  
"The baby's finally potty trained." Sheldone grinned  
"Really though your fine without us?" Jordan asked making sure  
She nodded, Jordan nodded back.  
Anthony looked at a sign above a building and read from it "The good time club, Sounds like a Strip Club." He pointed out  
"Probably is... You wanna go don't you?" Sheldone asked Standing.  
"Of course!" Anthony hopped up and ran over  
Sheldone and Jordan followed him shaking there heads.  
Casey thought about what he was doing  
Elizabeth looked at the ground kind of depressed because they left her by herself. Casey felt generally bad for her but stayed quiet because he thought everyone else would be mad at him. He looked the other way and started walking.  
When they entered they immediately were greeted by a robot.  
"Welcome to the Good Time Club, Jeremiah Fink hopes you spend a lot of money here!"  
Sheldone raised his eyebrow "D'you know Dollar Bill?"  
The machine didn't reply  
"We don't have a problem then."  
The 4 entered, Anthony ran in expecting to see women but instead he saw men with mustaches drinking and a Barber Shop quartet singing on a stage. His eyes sank and he moped around until he found the Bar.  
Sheldone and Jordan hopped on Bar Stools. There was a girl next to them, Sheldone attempted to flirt.  
"Are you a parking ticket cuz girl you got fine written all over you." Sheldone smiled and winked.  
The woman turned around "What's a parking ticket?"  
Sheldone Face Palmed and Jordan laughed at him  
"Yo is Casey getting action?! What?" They both turned around and saw Casey getting a smooch on the cheek from a waitress.  
Sheldone's jaw dropped  
"Calm down it's not that big a deal."Jordan got his attention.  
Sheldone snapped back to reality and started ranting "Dude she kissed him! Thats like sex to them!"  
Casey was mesmerized by her smile, He couldn't even walk straight. She put her hand on his cheek winked and walked away.  
He sat down with his heart throbbing, Sheldone walked over and started trash talking. Casey was ignoring him in another world, Sheldone got annoyed and turned around looking for Jordan to back him up but he was busy Chatting up a cute girl at the bar that looked interested in him. He got over it and started walking away. Anthony was going through the stuff in his wallet, Sheldone walked over and sat next to him.  
Anthony pulled out a picture and he didn't realize Sheldone was there.  
"What's up?" Sheldone asked, Anthony was in another world too, He was looking at a picture of him, his Mom and Little Sister who was only 3.  
Sheldone waved his arm in front of his face but Anthony didn't respond.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeaaa... I just... We have to get home man... I'm really tired of this place, I hate getting shot dude, I hate having to take orders from Booker, I hate only being able to sleep for an hour every day... I just... I'm running man, Why am I dying to Live when I'm just living to die?"  
"I feel you, I could care less, Honestly like... This whole situations bizarre, before I get ready to fight I always wish I'm gonna wake up and this is a dream, and then I see your disgusting scar thats 5 inches long and realize we have to just deal with it... We'll get home don't worry" Sheldone patted him on the shoulder and ordered a drink.  
The bar keep pored 2 shots. Anthony thought twice before drinking it "Don't be scared you need it... We've all been through a lot." Sheldone swallowed it and slammed the glass down.  
Anthony could see his reflection staring back at him in the liquid, he observed the scar on his face and felt the gash... He started to think a lot, About how much he needed to get home.  
"I never told you why my Mom wasn't home did I?" Anthony asked still staring at himself  
"The day we got here? Nah I just thought she was shopping." Sheldone replied chugging another glass.  
"My Little Sister Samantha got diagnosed with cancer the night before, I was supposed to watch the house while my Mom was at the hospital." Anthony started to get a horrible feeling, like he was abandoning everything, Like he was trapped in Columbia... He didn't realize it yet but they all were.  
Sheldone sat in silence for a second. He went to speak but Anthony chugged the Glass and stormed out of the back of the bar... Sheldone began to follow him but figured he just needed a couple minutes to himself. 20 minutes passed by and he never came back. Sheldone was sitting alone, He stopped drinking after 3 shots and passed out with his head down on the bar counter. Jordan tapped him on the shoulder and he fell off the stool. Jordan shook him awake.  
"Wha... What I'm up." Sheldone brushed himself off dipping in and out off consciousness.  
"Where'd Anthony go?" Jordan put his hands on Sheldone's shoulders shaking him too make sure he stayed awake.  
"He went out back a couple minutes ago... I don't know man I was sleeping." Sheldone kept closing his eyes.  
"What! Stay here." Jordan dropped him and ran outside.  
"Anthony! Anthony... What the hell." Jordan was looking around corners and alleys.  
He heard a tired, cracking voice but couldn't see where it was coming from  
"Hey?" Anthony asked standing behind him.  
Jordan pushed him, He stumbled back "Dude don't run off like that! Jesus man you coulda been shot! You scare me sometimes, You even had Casey skitzing out... Come on dude it's raining, the hells wrong with you?" Jordan pushed him back in the bar, Sheldone was already passed out again and Casey was pacing back and forth. He saw Anthony and his eyes lit up, "Dude don't scare me like that!" Casey hugged him. Anthony pushed him off.  
"What the hell? This is getting gay, I just had to get some fresh Air."  
"Dude... Well Casey's being kinda gay but still we're like a family, We move like a unit, and Kill like one too." Jordan put his hand out to shake. "Losing you would be like losing a part of ourselves... And we don't play that."  
Anthony hesitated for a minute and then shook his hand. "Yea... I just... We're gonna get home no matter what... and we're gonna kill whoever gets in our way." He added aggressively  
Sheldone walked over to them, Dizzy with a killer headache.  
"You guys ready to go?" He asked grabbing his forehead.  
Jordan looked at Anthony "We should really leave, This place blows and Sheldone looks like he got punched."  
"That's because I did!" Sheldone sat down with his head pounding.  
Jordan and Anthony looked at each other. "By who?" Anthony asked getting excited  
Sheldone paused for a minute... "I tried flirting with that girl again... She clocked me and I think she's gonna call the cops."  
"Lets bounce!" Jordan ran out and Everyone else followed.  
When they got outside it was Dark Now, They saw Booker punching a wall, screaming, in a complete rage, outside of the Gunsmith's work shop and no sign of Elizabeth.  
"Oh shit!" Sheldone Hid behind a crate, Casey stayed at the door, "Fuck... they really got Elizabeth! Damn it what the hell Sheldone this was your idea!?" Jordan's face got red, To the point where him and Sheldone we're about to get into a fist fight over whose fault it was, Anthony got in between them pushing them apart.  
"I'll take the blame... What's the worst he can do?" Anthony began walking down towards Booker.  
The others stayed by the Bar and held there breath... they couldn't hear anything but there was a lot of yelling... Within seconds Booker lunged at Anthony toppling him and started pounding his face in. Anthony attempted to block the shots but Booker was too strong. About 20 seconds later he stood up and yelled up the street. "All of you can come down here I think I got my Anger out" Booker looked down at Anthony's body, his face was Pulverized and he was bleeding, He started to sit up clutching his stomach and coughing blood.  
Jordan Casey and Sheldone stood in front of him. Booker started to talk. "Listen up all of you! This is your fault! All of yours! Don't even try and pin this just on Anthony! It's your fault Elizabeths gone and your gonna help me get her back... EVEN IF YOU ALL DIE TRYING! You understand me?" Bookers veins we're popping out of his neck again.  
The 3 nodded. "Alright you half wits! Now go and find some clues to where she went." Booker ordered and everyone sprawled the vicinity looking through anything and everything.  
Booker helped Anthony up.  
He looked him in the eyes "Listen I don't know if your the one who told everyone to ditch her but regardless it took a lot to face me... And you took that beating like a man, I'm trying to turn you all into soldiers but you have to let me, No more shit like this alright! Your lucky I didn't pull the trigger on your sorry ass." He let go off him and walked away.  
Anthony brushed himself off and limped over to a stack of crates.  
"I got something!" Casey's voice echoed and Booker came running over. He stood in front of a Black shipping worker.  
"Sir did you see the police take a girl... Long brown hair in a ponytail, Blue skirt, Blue eyes, Age about 19, 20?" Booker asked rushing him.  
The shipping worker looked both ways and replied. "Yes I did sir... the police airship took her over a ways towards Finkton commons, I heard them talking about having themselves a good ol' hangin yessir I did."  
"Thank you." Booker turned around and started to yell. "I know where she is, Lets get going we don't have a lot of time."  
The group got together and started towards Finkton Commons.  
"Booker you said they we're gonna hang her right?" Casey asked  
Booker nodded his head not really paying attention  
"If Elizabeth is Comstocks daughter... Why would he hang her? Doesn't he need her?"  
"No... Actually... He probably does, Thats weird unless... Damn it! Either Comstock doesn't know what's happening right now or an even bigger shit shows gonna start!We don't have a lot of time we really need to move."  
Everyone drew there guns and started sprinting behind Booker, The Sun was coming up and the Firefight was about to start.


	9. Chapter 9 Turn For the Worse

It was a beautiful day, birds were singing, flowers were vibrant colors, you could hear children playing in the park... Except there was a problem, A 20 year old girl was about to be hung in that same park from an oak tree and only a couple people could stop it with only a few hours left. Elizabeths hands were tied behind her back, she had a noose around her neck and was standing on a horse, Her eyes were watering, she couldn't stop crying and the soldiers guarding her were getting annoyed.  
"Would you quit your whinin!" Yelled the first guard.  
The 2nd agreed "Your lucky we're killen you this way! we coulda let the boys in the slammer get a piece of you." They both laughed at her as she was sobbing uncontrollably.  
Elizabeth tried to stop crying but she would just sniffle and start all over again. She was trying to open a tear but her mind was somewhere else and she just didn't have the energy to do, She felt so helpless, She could see death around the corner and just couldn't come to terms with it.  
The guards continued to taunt her relentlessly.  
Meanwhile the others were planning a rescue.  
"Alright Me and Anthony are gonna be on this Hotel roof, Casey your gonna be a distraction, Jordan and Sheldone your gonna come around back and cut her down while Casey's distracting the guards." Booker had a layout of the area on the floor, he was coordinating everything.  
"That sounds suicidal!" Casey attempted to argue. Booker looked him in the eyes and he backed off.  
Jordan double checked with Booker. "You sure this is gonna work?  
Booker handed a rifle to Anthony and replied "Only way this is gonna fail is if Comstock himself shows up."  
Jordan and Sheldone nodded and ran out the back door getting into position. Anthony and Booker ran up the stairs and Casey waited. Booker was laying down on a rooftop, about 300 feet above ground, the wind was strong, Anthony had a sniper rifle set up while he was hanging off the ledge, Booker was making sure he didn't fall.  
"I'm sorry I'm just like... I can't stop shaking ... I can't STOP! I'm scared dude! If I miss she's dead." Anthony was fixing his sight obsessively.  
"I'd take the shot but I can't hold a sniper, I got stabbed in the hand remember!"  
"I got stabbed in the eye too so my sight isn't exactly perfect either man."  
"Just hold you're breath you'll be fine." Booker attempted to calm him down  
"I need something for my nerves there shot... Just anything dude, I can't fire this thing my minds just too..."Booker cut him off and pulled him up "Here." He handed him a lit cigarette. Anthony grabbed it and inhaled the fumes, He started coughing uncontrollably, Booker patted him on the back.  
"You sure I can have this?" He asked taking another puff  
"Dyou feel better?"  
"Yea I just..."  
"Good now take the shot."  
Anthony set the sniper back up with the cigarette in his mouth inhaling and exhaling in sychronization to the wind. He could see Sheldone and Jordan moving into position. Then Casey came walking out as the distraction...  
He took a deep breath and fired.  
Everything went by so fast . A handyman jumped in front of the shot and landed on the cement rooftop, The ground shook as Booker rolled off landing on a skyline. Anthony tossed the sniper and hopped through a glass window into the building they were on top off.  
Booker took his shotgun gun out while the handyman was chasing him, He hopped off the skyline and started firing at everyone watching the hanging. Soldiers and Citizens alike. The horse was spooked and started running, Elizabeth fell choking, the rope started getting tighter and Sheldone cut it in a blur and caught her fall. Jordan started bucking shots covering Sheldone while him and Elizabeth were getting to cover. Elizabeth buried her head in his chest, she wouldn't look away, still balling her eyes out. Bullet holes started filling up everything, Booker was pinned down and Jordan ran across the field firing hollows at the soldiers, He ducked behind the cover booker was firing from.  
RPG troops started blowing everything up, There were craters everywhere in seconds, Explosions rocked the once peaceful park making it look like an Earthquake ran through. Casey was still hiding somewhere in the rubble of a couple buildings. 25 troops moved in and 4 police crafts surrounded them. A man in an armored officer uniform with badges and stars stepped in front of the rest of the troops. He waved the soldiers to stop, meanwhile Casey stayed hidden watching what was happening. All of the soldiers got on there knees and stopped firing. Bowing down to the one man as he walked towards Booker Elizabeth Jordan and Sheldone.  
"My dearest daughter... Elizabeth! My how daddys missed you." He put his hands on her face and she jerked away.  
Booker stood up from cover and said exactly what was on his mind. "Comstock."  
The bearded man began too clap slowly. "Bravo Mister Dewitt... Or should I say Booker."  
Booker lunged at Comstock but 2 guards grabbed him by his shoulders and held him back.  
"This doesn't make sense why would you hang your own daughter?' Booker asked.  
Comstock walked over to him. "See... Booker... My plan wasn't too hang Elizabeth but to lure you and your... Henchmen here to finally be captured... It worked perfectly as I suspected."  
"This isn't everyone dickhead!" Jordan slapped sheldones mouth so he'd shut up before Comstock heard him.  
"Dude you can't bring them down too, No matter what happens never rat each other out!" Jordan whispered and Sheldone nodded. Comstocks attention was turned towards them now. He walked over slowly. "2 coloreds... Booker Dewitt you continue too surprise me... Tell me how old are boys?"  
"I'm 16 and Sheldone's 17." Jordan explained calmly trying not to start trouble.  
"Tell me boys... How would you like to be locked up with the rest of your kind for the rest of your lives?" Comstock laughed  
"Please Eat a Dick Mister Comstock?" Sheldone spit in his face, Comstock wiped off the projectile saliva and his expression changed from passive aggressive to I'm gonna skin you alive.  
Jordan gulped and Sheldone stood there like he did nothing wrong. "It's funny how you do that now boy... Because thats exactly where your going, Guards take these 2 too the Shanty Town Police Station for holding, Bring Dewitt with me I'm going to have ... a word... with him and take Elizabeth back to her home, Monument Island." Comstock ordered. They cuffed Sheldone and Jordan and took them to Shanty Town, A soldier picked up Elizabeth and carried her onto a police aircraft, She was kicking and screaming "NOT THE TOWER! PLEASE NOT THE TOWER!" She started crying again and screamed for Booker. Booker meanwhile was being loaded onto The Hand of the Prophet aka Comstock's airship for questioning.  
Minutes later everyone was gone, Casey's head popped out from the rubble and he ran into the Hotel having no idea what to do, He felt so alone. Then he heard a familiar voice running down a hallway.  
"ANTHONY!" Casey yelled and ran toward him.  
"What the hell happened? Where is everyone?" Anthony kept asking questions, Casey was out of Breath. "Whatever happened man your fine, your alive now calm down and tell me what happened."  
Casey stood up calming himself down.  
He relayed all the stuff he saw out there to him. Anthony was quiet and had no clue what to make of anything.  
"What do we do now?"Casey asked sitting down on a couch in the empty lobby, the entire area was evacuated and looked like a warzone. Half the wall was missing and bullets were in everything.  
"First we get Jordan and Sheldone back, Blood in Blood out, They'd do the same for us." Anthony gathered ammo from dead bodies.  
"And how are we gonna break into a god damn police station with just the 2 of us? Huh?!"  
"I don't know dude... Give me a minute... Damn it! We don't even have Booker here to back us up... WHAT THE FUCK!" Anthony banged his hand on top of a glass table and it shattered into pieces. The individual shards lodged in his hand, he started to yell in pain.  
"Anthony calm down its fine dude, Just we have to collect are thoughts." Casey attempted to calm him down.  
"I need a cigarette." Anthony twitched a little bit.  
"A what?"  
"You heard me a cigarette!"  
"Since when dyou smoke?"  
"Booker gave me one when I was taking that shot and it calmed me right down."  
Casey had a not so sure look on his face but pointed at a pack on the floor. Anthony picked it up and Chain smoked 3.  
"C'mon man! Thats your last one, Your not getting addicted."  
Anthony took one more puff and thew the ashy cigarette butt to the ground, the embers went out almost as soon as it hit the floor.  
"We gotta think of a plan..." Anthony sat down trying to clear his mind. Casey looked out the window at the battlefield.  
"Remember when you said we're gonna get home?"  
Anthony opened his eyes and exhaled "Yea?" He replied  
"You said we're getting home and your gonna kill anyone who stands in our way."  
"No I said WE'RE gonna kill who ever stands in our way... I'm not dying until I know Sheldone and Jordan are out." He started picking at all the open skin wounds he had on his hand now from smashing the table, and ones on his arms from going through that glass window.  
"Still we need to get Sheldone and Jordan back no matter what!"  
"Yea I'm working on that."  
"What about Elizabeth and Booker?"  
"I don't even know about Elizabeth anymore it's her fault we're here and Booker beat my fucking face in so he can die for all I care."  
"Bookers the only reason we're still alive."  
Anthony didn't wanna think about being grateful for him, He started to get really Angry and he picked up a chair and smahsed it to hell against a wall. Casey just let him flip out this time without intervening.  
"You done?" Casey asked  
"I think." Anthony was huffing and puffing with blood gushing from his arms and Legs, Out of the entire time they were here he took the absolute worst beating.  
"While you were spazzing out I thought of a plan, Why don't we sneak into the Jail and break them out quietly, It shouldn't be too hard."  
"Dude it's a Police Station, Did you even think about what you just said, before you said it?"  
"Well its not like we have any other options now are we breaking them out or not?!"  
Anthony walked outside of the Hotel quietly. Casey ran up behind him "Is that a yes?! Is it!"  
Anthony nodded picking up an RPG and Sniper Rifle. Casey hopped up and smacked his back "We're gettin our guys back! Lets do this shit!" He clapped his hands together and they started walking to Shanty Town.  
About 6 hours later they made it to the Police Station. They're were spotlights shining everywhere. People were locked up in front of the building as examples for anyone else coming in.  
They hid behind a crate, "Well genius? Any ideas?" Anthony asked dodging the light.  
"Well there's a freight train pulling in lets just hide in that and sneak out when it gets inside." Casey hopped on the train. Anthony shook his head looked back and stepped on right after. They were silent as it pulled in, The officers started unloading the cargo and about 20 minutes later the lights were all shut off and the last person left the room.  
"Nows our chance!" Anthony hopped off the train, Casey loaded his pistol and stepped off too.  
Casey was trying to get Anthony's attention but he was just standing there staring at something. Casey looked over and he saw the silhouette of a hunched over handyman. Anthony flicked the lights on and it's eyes were closed, it looked powered down.  
"Lets get out of here... Like right now!" Casey started to run and Anthony stood there.  
"Casey hold on I have an Idea." Anthony ran over to the console next to the handyman. Everything looked shut off, Casey was getting really pissed now. Anthony toyed with the controls for a second and they started lighting up.  
"What are you doing man! Your gonna get us killed!" Casey was getting ready to run.  
"I don't know... I just... this Handyman isn't working for a reason and I wanna find out."  
"Whatever dude, I'm leaving, you can stay here and get killed."  
Casey left the room and Anthony stayed with his eyes glued to the computer monitor.  
He clicked a button and the HandyMan came to life.  
Meanwhile Casey was making his way to the cells, He snuck by 2 guards and saw Jordan and Sheldone sitting in a cell. Sheldone saw him and started yelling. Which alerted the Guards and they came after him, Cornering him and aiming guns at his head. He started to sweat. He dropped his gun. They put there fingers on the trigger.


	10. Chapter 10 Meet Manny

Casey looked down the barrel of a sawed off shotgun, Jordan and Sheldone watched from behind there cells gritting there teeth.  
The triggers were all about to be pulled and a huge mass came through the wall smashing everything in its path, killing all the guards, Casey was scared to death, The smoke cleared and he saw a Handyman, he started to run and Anthony walked out from behind it.  
"Casey meet Manny." Anthony introduced him to his new friend.  
The Handyman put his Large robotic hand out to shake Casey's, but he just stood still in complete shock he wasn't dead yet, Not saying a word.  
"He'll adjust don't worry Manny." Anthony patted the Handyman on the shoulder and the robot shrugged and nodded. Anthony grabbed the key off of the dead officer and opened Jordan and Sheldone's cell. They wouldn't step out.  
"C'mon guys Manny's cool." Anthony attempted persuade them to leave.  
"Uh Uh! Stop calling that thing Manny! He's a giant death robot with a heart thats in a jar... Looking like Iron Man."Sheldone curled up in the Corner.  
Anthony shook his head. "This is Manny, the only sentient Handyman ever created, They kept him locked up here because he wouldn't work for Comstock, Since I freed him though he agreed to guard us until we get home."  
"How dyou know that?" Jordan asked stepping a couple inches outside of the cell accepting it a bit more.  
"He was connected to a computer monitor and we communicated through text on that, he told me they took his speech away as a punishment for helping the Vox and he can't talk anymore, he can understand us fine though, Calm down guys he's cool don't worry." Anthony reassured everyone and Sheldone walked out and Shook hands with Manny. "As long as he isn't tryn smush me like a bug I'm cool with him."  
Manny nodded in agreement and Jordan walked over to him too. They all seemed to be getting along except for Casey who was still standing in the same spot, scared to death, not saying a word.  
Manny shook his head in disappointment. Anthony looked at him, "Don't worry he'll come around, Anyway so how was jail guys?"  
"We were here for a day barley and it sucked, Comstock lied, it was us and 3 white guys but they were scared of us because we we're COLORED! So we really didn't do much other then talk about how we'd do Elizabeth and we'd kill Comstock when we see him again... hold that thought where is Elizabeth?" Sheldone asked looking around.  
"You know as much as me, Our next part of the plan was to go free her from Monument Island but we have no clue where that is." Anthony answered, Manny put his finger on Anthony shoulder to get his attention. Anthony turned around and he pointed out the window at the giant Angel in the middle of the clouds.  
"Oh damn the angel? I thought that was a statue, Thanks man!"  
Manny smirked and pointed at the exit.  
Jordan stopped Anthony before they left. "How are we gonna break into that Giant Statue that's probably heavily guarded with little to no weapons, no money, and 4 people?"  
Anthony looked at him with a straight face. "We got Manny and really? Lets just rob a damn bank to get money and steal the weapons, we're already wanted for killing hundreds of people, Plus they got me for arson too."  
"I don't know... How are we supposed to get there anyway?" Jordan kept pestering Anthony  
"Dude where there's a will there's a way, But we have a Handyman so none of that matters, Plus our handy man shoots rockets, So we'll make this damn city crumble in order to get there." Anthony finished answering questions and they left.  
The group was walking down the street and people would run inside there house and lock there doors. Kids were playing in the street, One had a ball stuck in a tree and was crying. Manny saw this and it broke his robotic heart, Being 12 feet tall he reached up and grabbed the ball like it was a ornament on a Christmas tree, he bent down and handed the kid the ball. the kid looked up and saw Manny smiling back at him, the kid grabbed the ball. Instead of a thank you he just started screaming for his mom and crying.  
Manny backed off and covered his face because he felt like a monster. Anthony comforted him. "It's alright man everyone hates us too, thats why we're gonna go into a bank and steal all of there hard earned money."  
Jordan stopped. "Anthony, Manny's actually a decent person we're the monsters, we've all killed hundreds of people and you... you burnt down an orphanage and pet store for no reason  
Manny heard this and waved his finger in Anthony face shaking his head. Anthony justified himself to Manny "I didn't know really I didn't! Can we just get Elizabeth I don't wanna deal with this shit."  
Manny rolled his eyes "Don't patronize me!" Anthony continued arguing.  
They came up on the First National Bank of Comstock. They waited outside of it for a second. Anthony started to plan the robbery, "We walk in get the damn money and leave... Don't screw around I wanna get this done really fast." Everyone walked in after him confused.  
"I don't understand how everyone abandons entire buildings so fast here?" Casey scratched his head.  
Manny ran into the back and broke the safe wide open. He walked out shaking his head.  
"Manny what's wrong?" Jordan asked holstering his pistol, Manny pointed in the safe. Everyone ran over and looked inside, there was only 2,000 eagles in there at most. Sheldone face palmed and Casey started grabbing it all.  
Jordan read from a Banner above someone's office. "50% of the cities earnings go directly to Comstock... That is really really stupid."  
Sheldone threw his gun at the ground in a fit of rage and started cursing at himself walking in circles.  
"Sorry we dragged you in here Manny, Lets leave before the cops show up and try to arrest us for the 10th time." Anthony apologized and they exited through the front door. Walking out Anthony started smoking again and Jordan noticed how much he'd been doing it lately. "When are you gonna quit with those things, You've finished at least 4 since we left the police station." Manny nodded his head agreeing with a concerned look on his face.  
Anthony ignored him inhaling and exhaling.  
"Since your being an arrogant prick, I say we figure out how we're getting our girl back." Jordan took charge over Anthony.  
"Our girl?" Sheldone started laughing. "She's all Anthony's, She too crazy for me, Opening up tears in reality... Imagine what being in bed must be like."  
Jordan shook his head. "Dude I mean like, She's our responsibility, Booker said so and now we have to get her back, God nows what they could be doing to her right now."  
"How are we gonna get to that statue though?" Casey asked. Manny pointed at the Skylines. Anthony threw his cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his foot.  
"I'm tellin you man, Today your just smoking a couple, tomorrow your looking on the ground for unfinished cigarettes to smoke." Casey tried warning Anthony but he kept ignoring him.  
They all grabbed skyhooks from a wagon that was missing a wheel with military gear in it.  
"Manny can you use skylines?" Anthony asked getting ready to get on. Manny nodded and got right on.  
Jordan looked at Anthony and they hopped up, Casey and Sheldone followed.  
They made it to island with little to no resistance, But when they got there the place was crawling with guards, firemen, and motorized patriots.  
"The plans to get into the welcome center and not die! Lets do this shit!" Jordan yelled and hopped off the skyline.  
The others followed and started firing as soon as they hit ground, Jordan Anthony and Sheldone moved in synchronization firing and reloading behind Manny who was the heavy hitter. He demolished everything in front of him clearing a path for everyone else, Casey stayed back with the sniper and picked all the opposing sharp shooters off, he was actually decent at it. Sheldone dived into a crater made by an explosion and dodged turret bullets. Anthony got hit twice in the chest but his shield deflected it. Jordan kept moving with the bullets missing him. Manny smashed 3 patriots and broke down the front door to the Welcome Center, Jordan and Sheldone sprinted in and slid behind a desk, Manny started bombarding the patriots and turrets inside with rockets. Debris and flak was flying from every direction. The firefight lit up the night sky and Comstocks soldiers just took the beating not standing a chance. The smoke cleared and bodies were everywhere. Anthony stepped over them making it to the Elevators in the back.  
"Manny, Stay down here and guard for us alright?" Anthony asked and Manny gave him a thumbs up and obliterated a soldier that was crawling away. Casey, Sheldone, Jordan, and Anthony got in the elevator to the top of the tower. The door closed and as it rose they could hear a little bit coming from up stairs through a vent.  
"Is that... singing?" Jordan asked raising his eye brows.  
Everyone was quiet and listened for a second.  
Anthony loaded his shotgun. "What the hell? Get your guns ready, Comstock must be doing some weird stuff to her up there. That Bastard!"  
The elevator music stopped playing, There was a ding and the door started to open...


	11. Chapter 11 Straight Out a Disney Movie

The door opened and everyones jaw dropped.  
She was dancing around singing and cleaning.  
"What... The... Fuck?" Sheldones eyes squinted and his brain couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.  
Elizabeths voice was beautiful, full of life, and a perfect pitch. There was a little bird following her around and singing as she was hanging dresses up.  
Anthony tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around quickly with her feet still moving to the rhythm of her voice, She stopped singing for a second.  
"What the fuck did he do to you!" Anthony was generally scared and Elizabeth grabbed his shoulders and started dancing with him humming. There was music in the background. "Anthony oh how glorious today is! It makes me extraordinarily happy that your here, I'm bursting with joy, Please dance with me?" She smiled and she took his hand and spun around.  
Anthony looked back at everyone else while she took him to the center of the room and they just shrugged.  
"Elizabeth we have to go!" Anthony put his hand on her arm and started to pull her towards the elevator. "Why would I do that?" She replied and started to sing again. Anthony just called it quits and they all watched her.  
"I have everything here I can be careless, I have all new dresses! I can dream about paris, Oh my how much I love my tower!" She continued walking through all of the rooms dancing and singing, Everyone else followed her without a clue. "Comstock gives me books, How I love reading, I sing with my adorable birdie Tweedle and love cleaning!" She put her finger out and the bird landed on it and sang along with the tune. It was so bizarre, they were used to seeing her as a Hot Headed young woman whose always trying to do things on her own and held herself above everyone else intelligence wise. Now she was a girl with a ponytail, In a ridiculously colorful dress that was ignorantly prancing around around her small tower. She was spinning in a circle holding a high note. She tripped over a table and fell into a bookshelf. She toppled over and a book landed on her head and bounced off, Her lip started quivering and she started crying like a little kid that skinned there knee on the playground. Anthony walked over and helped her up. She stood up and dove into his arms, with her head in his chest. Anthony pushed her off and gently slapped her to bring her back to reality. She felt her cheek and her eyes were tearing a bit.  
"I'm sorry I had to do that but... GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER GOD DAMN!" Anthony yelled at her  
She sat down and started to cry even more. Sheldone sat next to her and comforted her sarcastically "Its ok Anthony's just a prick... There There." He patted her on the back.  
Anthony rolled his eyes "I'm done its your turn now." He pulled a pack of cigarettes out and lit one. Jordan sat on the other side of her and Anthony walked to the balcony that looked over Columbia.  
"Elizabeth what's wrong?" Jordan asked and she looked at him, Her eyeliner dripped down her cheek, She grabbed a towel and wiped it off.  
"I just... I wanted to show Anthony around my tower... But He's being really mean and I don't know why... He's usually so nice too me!"She stopped crying and pouted for a couple seconds.  
"What? You 2 fight all the time what are you talking about?"  
"... Wait... I... I don't know what I'm talking about... I don't know him, Or any of you, I just know what you all look like and your names... My head really hurts, What's going on?"  
Jordan looked at Sheldone.  
"Don't look at me man." Sheldone told Jordan and looked away.  
Jordan sighed and looked back at Elizabeth.  
"Dyou remember Booker Dewitt?" He asked  
Elizabeth looked at her feet for a second. "Nope."  
"Damn it!"Jordan laid back and closed his eyes.  
"If you want you can all stay with me?" Elizabeth asked and Jordan opened his eyes.  
"Well we're not staying the whole time, Maybe for a day we gotta get you out of here though."  
Elizabeth nodded. "Are any of you hungry?"  
Sheldone hopped right up "Uh huh! Make me food servant lady!" he pointed at the kitchen.  
Elizabeth smirked. "What's the magic word?"  
Sheldone sighed and mumbled "Please."  
"Ok! Yay! Guests this is going to be so much fun!" She ran into the kitchen.  
Jordan laid back down on the couch. He almost fell asleep but he was to stressed to think.  
Casey sat next to Sheldone with a book and started reading, Sheldone noticed he had a couple cigarettes sticking out of his pocket.  
"What the hell? You smoke now?" Sheldone asked and Casey shhhed him.  
"Be quiet man, I took the rest of Anthony's so he'll stop smoking."  
Sheldone shook his head. "He's gonna kill you."  
Anthony walked back inside and He saw Casey reading a book.  
He ran over fast as lightning and smacked it out of his hand, Casey was shaking and looked up at him, Sheldone couldn't stop laughing.  
Casey was stuttering. "You have an... an addiction Anthony... and we need you too..."  
Anthony put a gun to his head before he could finish. "Gimme my cigarettes or I paint the couch with your brains."  
Elizabeth cut in the middle of there argument. She stepped out of the kitchen for a second.  
"Who wants tacos!"  
Anthony put the gun behind his back before she saw it.  
"Me! Wait what else dyou got in there." He pushed her out of the way and started going through all her cabinets.  
Sheldone tapped Casey on the shoulder "Psst! Idiot... Hide the cigarettes before he gets back, Put them in a book, He'll never read ever!"  
Casey nodded and put them in 20,000 leagues under the sea.  
Meanwhile Anthony was attacking Elizabeths fridge. "You have a unopened tub of ice cream?"  
"Yes why?" Elizabeth was putting everything he threw back in the cabinets.  
"You haven't even touched it... I'm sorry but I'm gonna eat this whole damn thing."  
"I haven't touched it because I watch my weight, I usually eat fruits and vegetables."  
Anthony was ignoring her ripping open the box.  
"Your not even listening to me... You fail to surprise me, as always." She started laughing.  
Anthony started eating it straight out of the tub, His mouth was full and he just mumbled "Cool." and walked out of the kitchen.  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and finished seasoning the food. She walked out and closed the door with her hips, She had a tray full of Tacos and Sheldone attacked her and grabbed as much as he could carry, She sat down on a loveseat and placed the food on the table, The 4 guys altogether devoured everything in a couple minutes, Elizabeth couldn't believe how fast they ate everything.  
"Wow you are some hungry boys." She remarked cleaning everything up.  
"You make a damn good taco Liz." Sheldone still had food in his mouth.  
"You all need better manners, It looks as if animals attacked my table." She walked back into the kitchen.  
Jordan made sure she was an earshot away and started to whisper to everyone. "I don't know what happened to her but... This is... This is Awesome!"  
Anthony and him Hi fived "I know right she isn't constantly yelling at me anymore, and its like she actually cares about us now."  
Casey butted into the conversation. "We need the old her back to get home though."  
Jordan and Anthony stared at him for a second. They could hear her singing in the kitchen and washing dishes.  
Casey took back what he said "Really though, the new Liz is freaking amazing, I say we ride this out for as long as we can."  
It was almost 8:30 at night and everyone was basically falling asleep sitting on the couch.  
Anthony remembered something and yelled "We forgot about Manny!" out of no where, Everyone jumped out of there seats.  
"Oh yea... Hows he gonna get up here?" Jordan replied.  
Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands off with a towel.  
"Lizzy how tall is this room?" Jordan asked pointing at the ceiling.  
"Please don't call me Lizzy and about 19 or 20 feet why?" She replied.  
Jordan turned around to Anthony"Damn it! I forgot I can't call her Lizzy anymore and I'm pretty sure Manny could fit in here."  
Anthony stood up and went to light a Cigarette and realized he didn't have anymore, he grunted but dealt with his anger and sat back down. "How are we gonna get him up here though? There isn't a service elevator built for Handymen."  
Elizabeth heard them and answered his question. "Actually Songbird comes in through the balcony over there, You must have an awfully big friend. But he may be able to get up here through there."  
Anthony nodded and took the elevator back down stairs.  
Elizabeth sat down on the couch next to Sheldone who was passed out.  
"Wake up sleepy head." She giggled and poked him.  
Sheldone responded quick and hopped up drawing his gun. "Whose tryn kill us now I'ma gut em' like a fish!"  
Elizabeth got startled and fell back farther on the couch. Jordan and Casey started laughing.  
"Oh damn sorry Liz." Sheldone apologized and sat back down.  
"Its most alright, I was just wondering what the sleeping arrangements were for all of you."  
"I was just gonna crash here cool? alright." Sheldone laid back down.  
Elizabeth frowned and crossed her legs, Everyone was silent again. There was a large jolt in the ground and it took everyone by surprise, An extremely large figure landed on the balcony, Elizabeth saw it and started screaming, She was scared to death hiding behind a table. Anthony came walking in through the huge double doors in the back and he was measuring the width of them with his hands.  
"Dude what are you doing?" Casey yelled hiding next to Elizabeth. Sheldone opened an eye, saw what was happening and rolled back over, Jordan shrugged and kept reading his book.  
Anthony ignored Casey's question and opened the doors. "Manny its big enough!"  
Manny walked in and the ground shook, books fell off the shelves, and vases fell over. Elizabeth saw he was a Handyman and let out a blood curdling scream, She started grabbing books and throwing them at him.  
Jordan put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Don't worry he's cool."  
"Hes a Handyman! Hes gonna kill us all!" Elizabeth was shaking.  
Manny started putting the books she threw at him back on the shelves, it was hard because he had extremely large hands but he managed. Elizabeth saw he was cleaning everything up and she stayed quiet for a second not knowing what to make of everything. Manny saw her and grabbed a flower from a vase that fell over. He handed it to her, It was a red rose and she gently accepted it from him, She smelled it and blushed, Manny smiled and stood where he was.  
Elizabeth took the rose and put it behind her ear. "Can he speak?" She asked observing him up close.  
"No some stuff happened and he can't anymore, but he can understand us, Don't worry Manny is... Manny's a..." Anthony paused trying to think of words to describe him, Manny had a sad expression on his face, He thought Anthony was gonna call him a monster, Anthony looked at him and finished the sentence. "Manny is the coolest guy I've ever met, he's the reason all of us are still alive, he's really sweet and caring and kicks total ass, Your safe while he's around don't worry." Anthony winked at Manny and Manny silently laughed.  
"Sooo... Before we all sleep I have to tell you something... There's a Robotic Bird that I call SongBird and he comes here at 2 pm everyday... I don't know what we're going to do when he shows up but..." Elizabeth was cut off  
Jordan sat up and put his book on the table. "We'll be gone by then... Lizzy... I mean Elizabeth... We're leaving and your coming with us, I don't know why your like this but... We're gonna figure it out and fix it."  
"Like what?"Elizabeth was confused.  
Sheldone woke up suddenly screaming in terror.  
"Dude what the hell?" Anthony asked who was half asleep too.  
"I had a nightmare and there was a giant bird with laser eyes and it was tryn kill me!" Sheldone started rocking back and forth.  
Elizabeth walked over and comforted him. "Awww did you have a wittle nightmare... I'll get some milk and cookies that always helps me when I have a bad dream." She told him in a soothing voice and ran into the kitchen.  
"Sheldone I'd hate to break it to you but there's actually a Giant Robotic bird that comes here daily to check on Elizabeth." Casey told him the bad news and Sheldone sat silent. "I want cookies..." he moaned and laid back down.  
Manny shook his head. Anthony replied "I know right he's usually SUPER BAD ASS and now he's a little kid."  
Manny laughed and rubbed his stomach.  
"I'll get you some cookies too man don't worry." Anthony laughed and Manny smiled clapping his hands together in excitement.  
Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen with a pitcher of milk and a batch of cookies.  
Everyone sat up. She put them on the table and Sheldone and Casey literally attacked each other for them. Anthony grabbed a couple and Jordan took one.  
Elizabeth looked up at Manny. "Don't worry I didn't forget about you I have a very special surprise for a big boy like you." She winked and walked back in the kitchen.  
Sheldone munched on a chocolate chip cookie. "Manny, either she's got some weird crazy fetish for Robot Cyborgs or she's gonna come out with a giant thing of motor oil!" He started cracking up with pieces of cookie falling out of his mouth. Manny flipped him off.  
"I'm sorry it was a joke!" Sheldone apologized and Manny ignored him. "Be like that then!" Sheldone laid back down.  
Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen with a 2 ft wide 35 lb cookie.  
"Holy shit how'd you make that!" Anthony jumped up from his seat.  
Elizabeth giggled. "I bake a lot, here you go manny!" She put the tray down and he picked up the cookie. He took a couple bites and smiled patting her head. She smiled back and sat down.  
"I'm going to goto sleep, Are all of you going to be Ok by yourselves?" She asked yawning.  
Jordan stood up stretching. "I think, Please make sure we're up by 2 though, I don't wanna wake up and a giant birds eating me alive." He asked.  
"I wake up at 7 am every morning so don't you worry" She smiled and walked back to her room.  
Anthony passed out again sitting up. Sheldone was snoring laying down on the same couch, Casey was drifting in and out of conciousness on a loveseat and Jordan was reading. Manny closed his eyes and sat down, The ground vibrated a little bit.  
"You goin to sleep man?" Jordan asked looking up from the page he was on. Manny nodded and yawned.  
Jordan put the book down and curled up in his seat closing his eyes, before he fell asleep though he loaded his pistol and put it under his pillow... You can never be too safe.


	12. Chapter 12 Memory Lane

The sun was coming up, You could hear Birds chirping outside, The sun light came through the windows, Sheldone sat up and wrinkled his nose.  
He sniffed the air. "Is that... Eggs and Bacon?" He rubbed his eyes and walked into the kitchen half awake.  
"Good morning Sheldone!" Elizabeth smiled at him and laid an entire breakfast on the table. He sat down and didn't even know where to start. A couple seconds later Casey walked in to. Sheldone just stared at the food for a minute licking his lips. "I don't know Liz but this new you is awesome, Almost makes all the getting shot at worth it!" He grabbed a fork and dug into the waffles first. Casey sat down and put his head on the table for a second.  
"Dude my heads killing me." He looked up and saw Elizabeth opening the windows to let some fresh air in. She sat down inbetween Sheldone and Casey.  
Sheldone scarfed down 3 waffles and kicked his feet back on the table, Casey on the other hand was just picking at the waffles and wiping his face after every bite.  
Elizabeth folded a napkin on her lap. "Are Anthony and Jordan awake yet?"  
Sheldone ignored her and Casey shook his head no.  
"Ok... No thank you Elizabeth for this delicious breakfast?" She got a little annoyed and they both mumbled "Thank you."  
Anthony walked in and pored a glass of milk, His hands were vibrating and the cup was spilling everywhere, He sat down and his legs wouldn't stop shaking.  
"Dude what the hell! You got milk everywhere!" Sheldone smacked the back of his head. Anthony stayed quiet and slowly turned his head toward him. Sheldone saw the bags under his eyes and the blank expression on his face. "Dude what in the hell happened to you?"  
Anthony just looked at him and kept drinking the milk.  
"Oh damn... Your going through withdraw aren't you?" Sheldone laughed at him, Anthony remained silent.  
"Would you like some waffles? They always make my tummy feel amazing when I'm depressed." Elizabeth made a plate for him "Eat this, It'll turn that frown upside down." Her eyes and smiled popped as she tried to make him feel better. He stood up in a rut, He slammed the glass of milk down and it shattered into pieces.  
"I'm tired of this shit Liz! Your all can do and happy go lucky! When we're the ones that have to get you outta this god damn tower putting ourselves in the position to be obliterated by Comstock's fucking cronies! Always getting shot at stabbed or pistol whipped by Vox! And I can't even have a god damn cigarette! I'm done with this shit!" He whizzed his plate at the wall and stormed out. Everyone stared in shock having no clue how to react. Jordan walked in and his eyes were fluttering, Anthony punched the wall next to his head while he was walking out and Jordan snapped right out of it. "What's his problem?" He groaned and sat down.  
Elizabeth started to shiver a bit, her eyes sank and She immediately sat down and covered her face. She started to cry a little bit but hid it.  
"Anthony's going through withdraw isn't he?" Jordan shook his head in disappointment.  
Casey bit his piece of toast. "And the cookie crumbles... I really should tell him where they are."  
"Hell no your actually getting somewhere!" Sheldone stopped him. Casey thought about it for a minute. They could hear Anthony smashing things against the wall in the other room.  
"On second thought maybe you should." Sheldone reversed his opinion.  
Casey stood up from the table and pushed his chair in. "I forgot what book there in anyway." He walked out still eating his toast.  
Jordan rubbed Elizabeth's back sympathetically. "It's alright, Anthony's not himself right now don't worry."  
Elizabeth sat up still with tears dripping from her eyes. "I don't know why he hates me! I try so hard to be sweet and nice and... I really like him... A lot and it hurts when he yells at me!" She put her head back down on the table.  
Sheldone looked around and stood up. "Alright seeing as nothing interesting is happening in here I'm out, later." He left and closed the door in a hurry. It was just Jordan and Elizabeth now.  
Back in the living room Manny was still sleeping, He was quiet for a giant metal cyborg. Casey sat down and covered his face with a book to avoid Anthony who was throwing a tantrum and Sheldone was stacking random objects out of boredom. Anthony smashed a vase against a wall and Sheldone snapped. "Dude will you stop! Jesus your acting like a kid!" The stuff he was stacking collapsed. Anthony looked at him and stormed out of the back doors, He slammed them and it woke Manny up.  
"Casey what time is it?" Sheldone started stacking stuff up again. Casey pointed at a clock and went back to reading. Meanwhile Anthony was smoking the rest of the cigarette butts he left out on the porch and Casey saw him.  
"I told him that was what he'd end up doing." He shook his head.  
Anthony walked back in with enough nicotine to last him a couple hours, He sat down next to Casey and sighed. Casey got up and walked away, Anthony tried to fall back asleep, He couldn't because he felt bad about something but he was so hopped up in the moment he forgot.  
"Ant you should apologize to Liz you really did her dirty." Sheldone suggested and walked out of the room, Anthony remembered what happened in the kitchen and took it into consideration. After a minute he stepped in the kitchen, Elizabeth was still crying and Jordan was still eating. Anthony sat next to her and tapped her on the shoulder, She sucked up her tears and sat up, She saw him and couldn't speak. Anthony opened his mouth but she put her finger on his lips.  
"Shhh... I know what your going to say... I'm sorry I should've known what all of you were going through and been more understanding." She kept sniffling, Anthony took her finger off of his mouth "Whatever Comstock did to you, We gotta fix, I'm sorry for yelling at you but we really have to leave, We still gotta save Booker."  
She looked at him confused. Jordan cut in, "You forgot she doesn't remember anything basically, I guess we have to deal with it." He looked down at his plate again. As soon as he said that the Lutece Twins appeared.  
"HOLLLYYY SHITTT!" Anthony kicked his chair back and fell off.  
Jordan and Elizabeth stood up reacting quickly, Jordan reached for his pistol and forgot it was under his pillow. He just gave up. "You 2 again! What'd you want this time?"  
"It's not what we want." Robert began.  
"It's what you need help with." Rosiland finished. The 2 twins went back and forth for a bit.  
"The old Elizabeths still in there somewhere."  
"She just needs to be reminded who she is."  
"Only then will..."  
"She be able to come back to you."  
"Take this Magnifying Glass for Example." Robert handed one to Jordan and Rosiland explained more.  
"The Magnifying Glass takes an ordinary object and makes it clearer and bigger."  
Robert pointed at Elizabeth. "Her mind isn't clear and is smaller then before... Something must've been done to her to make her like this."  
"But everything done to the mind is reversible, It just depends where the mind is at a certain time."  
"With a Magnifying Glass no matter where or what something is it's always Bigger and Clearer."  
"She just needs something to make her mind appear like that."  
"Something to help her read the fine print."  
"Like a Magnifying Glass."  
The 2 finished and Jordan looked at Anthony having no clue what to say.  
"What are you talking about?" Anthony asked feeling the bump on his head from the fall.  
Jordan realized it as if a lightbulb appeared over his head. "It's obvious! She has to go on a trip down memory lane, Maybe walk her through all the places we've been and she'll remember. But why the magnifying Glass?"  
Rosiland and Robert nodded in agreement. "Correct and thats for you too decide, We give you the tools, you decide how to use them, You'll find your false shepherd at your wits end." Robert riddled them.  
"You mean Booker?" Jordan asked and there was a strike of lightning, the 2 disappeared. "What! How there's clear skies today... I hate them so much." He sat down and attempted to understand what they had meant. Elizabeth started to remember a little bit. "Those 2... I've seen them before... They gave me this bird necklace, You all weren't there though... I don't understand I've never been out of the tower before, But... My head is really hurting right now." She collapsed and Anthony rushed over and caught her, She came back after a few seconds, "I... I need a couple seconds to collect my thoughts." Anthony let go of her and she stood up feeling her forehead. Everything was silent and peaceful then something landed on the roof that rocked the entire place, Whatever it was it was not happy. There was screeching that sounded like chalk on a chalk board amplified 100 times.  
"What the fuck is that!" Anthony ducked under a table.  
They could hear Sheldone yelling in the other room. "IT'S THE GIANT BIRD! OH SHIT! GIVE ME CASEY BACK YOU FLYING RAT!" Gunshots echoed and the ceiling started collapsing. Manny punched SongBird and he dropped Casey, Anthony and Jordan sprinted out of the kitchen and grabbed there guns in the blink of an eye. The firefight ensued in seconds. Elizabeth had never seen anything as violent as this before and hid in a closet, She was shaking in fear and started singing to calm herself down.  
"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,  
And if that billy goat don't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull.  
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.  
And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."  
As she finished there was a huge explosion and more yelling, In a flash of light the door flew open and songbird was staring at her, Just as it reached in to grab her Manny jumped on top of it. The bird started spazzing and Jordan grabbed Elizabeth yelling something but she couldn't hear. Sheldone kicked a table over and used it for cover, he started firing everything he had at the robotic bird but is wasn't enough, Manny was holding it off while everyone else was thinking of an escape plan.  
"Liz! Is there an exit! Manny can't hold him off forever!" Anthony grabbed her and she was so out of it she could barley understand what was going on, She finally answered. "There's a door over there but your going to have to break it open!" She pointed at a reinforced metal door in the corner.  
"Manny! Blow it to bits!" Anthony ordered and Manny fired rockets it at it blowing it to pieces.  
Everyone stepped through accept Anthony who was waiting for Manny. "Man! C'mon just... C'mon dude what are you doing!"  
Jordan started to drag him away. "Manny's not gonna fit through this door! He knows what he's doing, there's nothing else we can do" Anthony held on to the metal frame.  
Manny turned around and pointed at songbird, He looked back at them and waved his hands symbolizing they should run, he turned back around and started giving it his all.  
Jordan kept dragging him away. "No Manny! That things gonna kill you! No Manny! Manny please don't! DON'T!"  
As they were escaping Manny caught a glimpse of them and Winked, Then he jumped on top of songbird and started viciously attacking it, they were fighting in mid air, Manny was hanging on by a thread but it was a matter of time before it got the best of him, he was determined to fight until his last breath though and started ripping it apart, SongBird was screeching in agony as Manny kicked its robotic ass. Anthony swallowed his remorse and continued running, Manny was smashing songbird into the side of Monument Island causing it to fall apart, As everyone was running through corridors they could see glimpses of them fighting. They're was a door that was left open, It was swinging back and forth from the force of the wind, Jordan was the first to get outside and dead stopped, "Dude we fall from here we die!" He looked down and all they could see was clouds. "This is our only exit fuck!" Sheldone's eyes widened while was holding onto a pole so he didn't fall.  
SongBird crashed into the side of the platform and it slowly fell apart. It came down to everyone hanging onto small pieces that were falling apart dangerously fast.  
Casey started to scream "We're so fucked!"  
Anthony looked over at Jordan. "This is it... I want you all to know that... Whatever goodbyes are so fucking hard!"  
Elizabeth was slipping. "I just have a couple things to say, I feel like I've only known you all for a short period of time but I'd like to thank you all for staying with me until the end, Casey your so caring and sweet, Any girl should be happy to have you in there life." Casey started to cry and Elizabeth continued with the wind whipping her around. "Sheldone... Your... Sheldone... I really don't know what to say... you seem very brave, Jordan your very smart ,kind, and a great leader, keep a leash on Anthony for me please, and Anthony Your extremely scary, And I worry about you at times but... I love you anyway... Even if you are a cigarette addict who yells at me all the time." She slipped before she could finish the sentence and fell plummeting to whatever was below.  
"I love all you guys, I'm sorry it has to end this way... Just... I love you all, Blood in Blood out, When we die though, I want all of you to meet me in hell!" Jordan yelled.  
"What makes you so sure we're going to hell?" Anthony asked as he was losing his grip.  
Jordan looked him in the eyes and he started to tear a bit. "After all the shit we've done... even before we got here, God would have to hate everyone in heaven to let us in, We'd burn everything down, tag on there all white and gold streets and kill everyone... Fuck Satan too I'ma shove a pitchfork up his ass when I get there." He lost his grip and fell with insane velocity screaming as loud as he could. Anthony saw his best friend from childhood die and started to ball his eyes out, he gathered everything he had left "Fuck it I'm coming Jordan! You better be waiting for me at the gates of hell!" He screamed as he let go and accepted his fate.  
It was down to Sheldone and Casey. Casey was having a full on heart attack, Shaking, Shivering, Crying, and Yelling.  
Sheldone got his attention "Yo Casey before we go down I wanna tell you I'm proud of you! You came here and you were afraid of every little thing and your leaving like a total bad ass, dry them tears and be happy knowing your the only one of us whose probably getting into heaven, If you see Elizabeth up there tell her she gotta fat ass, Love you man!" His hands got sweaty causing him to slip off, and he came hurdling towards the abyss below.  
Casey looked up at the sky and dried his last tear with his shirt and jumped.  
The whole world turned black.  
The black slowly faded away and Anthony was in an all white room... He saw someone and ran over to them, It was Elizabeth and she turned around, Something felt off though, A chair appeared and she sat him down in it, Anthony was confused and she sat on his lap. He went to speak but the words couldn't manifest, she put her finger on his lips and started to unbotton her top, He was sweating nervously and was paralyzed. As soon as she got to the last button her head changed into someone elses and she started slapping him.  
"Dude wake up. Dude wake up. Dude Wake up." Whatever this thing was kept repeating that and back handing his face. Everything went black again.  
He woke up and Jordan was smacking the crap out of him on a beach.


	13. Chapter 13 Start From Scratch

The light came back and Anthony was lying on a beach, there was music in the background, he couldn't tell what song it was but he felt like a fish out of water struggling to breathe. Jordan saw he was up and someone pushed him out of the way, There face was blacked out at first but it came into focus, He saw Elizabeth hovering over him attempting to bring him back to the living. There was water in his ears and he couldn't hear what she was saying but she was yelling to someone, the light blinded him and Elizabeth started giving him CPR and pushing his stomach down, Jordan's face came back into view, he pushed her away and started punching Anthony in the stomach... In one swift blow he coughed up the water that was blocking his lungs and he hopped up breathing extremely heavily.  
Elizabeth grabbed his arms "Calm down, Anthony calm down! You're fine, We all washed up here, And we're fine! It's a miracle! But you seem really hurt, that fall did you no favors, I can help more if you want?" She was excited he was alive and attempted to make herself helpful.  
Anthony laid down and closed his eyes. "Its... Its fine just let me rest for a minute." She nodded and skipped away. He sat up and felt his stomach.  
He could see Sheldone and Casey talking over at a stand. He looked up at Jordan. "Are we dead?"  
"Nope we're still in this Fucking Flying City of EgoManiacal racists."  
"So we're in hell?"  
"Nah, we're still alive unfortunately." Jordan sighed.  
Anthony opened his eyes. "And where exactly are we in this beautiful amazing marvel of man Flying City?" He coughed some more and asked with emphasis on the sarcasm.  
"We're back at battleship bay."  
"That sounds vaughly familiar."  
"Remember when the Luteces said Elizabeth needed to be reminded about everything?"  
"Yea why?"  
"Well this is what they meant, We're exactly where we started, It's time to take a trip down memory lane." Jordan helped him up and Anthony brushed the sand off his jeans. He got ready to start walking again and Jordan stopped him. "One more thing... During the fall we lost all our money and guns."  
Anthony turned around. "What about Manny! Tell me he made it!"  
"We haven't seen him since the fight at Monument Island."  
Anthony's stomach sank and he just looked at the ground. He knew though deep down, Manny was a fighter and there was no way he was going down that easy.  
The sun was blazing hot, You could see the heat rising from the ground. The Boardwalk was empty, there were still renovations from the last time they were there, You could see the dilapidated buildings and tell where the fires started. Anthony ignored it but everyone else was reminiscing about the crazy night they had here. As they were walking little things that happened would come back to Elizabeth. Anthony stopped on a bench and drank a bottle of water he found, It was out in the sun so it was piss warm but he drank it anyway.  
"This tastes horrible... We have to take a break." Anthony caught his breath and Jordan nodded and sat next to him. Sheldone was searching through crates for money and Casey was hanging around. Elizabeth sat on the other side of Anthony.  
"I've been meaning to talk to you... all of you actually." She crossed her legs and folded her arms.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "I feel like what happened at the tower... Was extremely traumatizing and we should all talk about it so it doesn't effect us later." She continued.  
"Watdyou wanna talk about?" Jordan asked leaning back on the bench.  
Elizabeth thought about it for a second. "Lets start with our good byes... I figured we all said some things we didn't think twice about saying."  
Sheldone looked at Anthony. "When you said you loved him! I'm damn sure thats what your talking about!"  
She blushed and denied it. "I don't remember such a thing."  
Anthony shook his head. "We all know thats what you said, Just admit and we won't bring it up again."  
"Promise?" She knew she was going to regret this.  
Everyone nodded. "Ok I did say that... I'm sorry if it was uncalled for but I had to get it off my chest, I meant it as if he was extremely crazy and mean but I loved him anyway ... But I swear it won't happen again."  
"Thats a little disturbing but." Anthony sighed. "It's fine but the actual important thing that happened is we all basically saw each other die... Literally we thought we were all gonna die on impact." His voices pitch changed to a low depressed expression.  
Jordan clasped his hands together and sat back up. "Yea like you jumped right after me and I heard what you said... That means a lot man."  
"I just... wait you kept saying we were all going to hell too?" Anthony stood up and drank more of his lukewarm water.  
"Think about it... We arent exactly angels Anthony... This city would of been a lot better off without us." Jordan pointed to the destroyed buildings and Memorials of soldiers that died.  
Anthony chucked his water bottle at a painting of Comstock above the memorial and the entire display collapsed.  
"We're broke to guys, we have no guns and Mannys dead..." Casey began to speak and Anthony shut him up. "We're not sure about Manny!"  
Casey and Sheldone had a concerned look on there faces. "You have to accept he's gone..." Sheldone patted him on the back.  
"No we just met him... and we was our only chance of getting Booker back, He could take on anyone!" Anthony continued to talk about Manny for a while.  
Jordan finally stepped in. "Dude... Just stop... Right now we have 99 Problems and Manny ain't one, We need to figure out what the Luteces meant by Your False Shepherds at your wits end and fix our money problem."  
"We need guns before we do anything, there isn't a chance in hell Comstock didn't notice us breaking his daughter out of the giant tower in the middle of the city." Sheldone set the record straight. Anthony ran over to a building that was closed. He started to lift up the gate in front of it and Elizabeth unlocked the door and walked in, Everyone else followed.  
"I say we hang here for a bit and figure everything out before going anywhere." Casey hopped on a couch. There were fans on and the cool air was a god send for them. Anthony was going through safes and registers like a mad man.  
"What are you doing?" Jordan stopped him before he tore the whole place apart. "Looking for cigarettes!" Anthony replied and started tearing everything apart again. Jordan shook his head. "Should've figured that."  
Elizabeth looked around and realized where she was. "Wait a minute this is the Ice Cream Parlor me and... Me and... Was it? No it wasn't ... Me and someone were... but it was before all of you showed up." She walked around picking up things and remembering.  
Jordan sat down on a bar stool and pored himself a drink. "Well at least we're getting somewhere."  
"We have to leave... We can't hang around we have to much to do." Anthony started skittzing out again. Everyone ignored him this time though.  
Jordan hopped on the counter and took charge. "Alright everyone listen up!" Anthony cut him off. "Get off the counter there could be cigarettes on there!"  
Jordan stared at him for a second. "Someone slap him back to reality please!"  
Sheldone cracked his knuckles "My pleasure." And back handed him. Anthony rubbed his face and stood back up, it seemed to do the trick.  
"Anyway I think we should try and get to Finkton... Thats the last place Elizabeth was before all that stuff went down, Maybe if we take her there she'll get everything back and we get Booker, get that damn Airship and get home." Jordan continued and stepped down. Casey responded still laying on the couch. "Theres some holes in that! We need money and guns, All we got right now is our shields, and that won't get us far."  
Jordan revised his plan. "Well lets just try and sneak around for a bit... and not get killed, Finktons our number one priority."  
Sheldone walked out from the back room and there was a loud CLACK!  
"What the hell is that?" Jordan asked jumping back.  
"Its called a pistol!" Sheldone loaded it up. Anthony ran over. "Fuck yea! Now we don't have to use Jordans stupid sneaky plan."  
Jordan shook his head. "Regardless we still need money for ammo, and we all need weapons! One pistol isn't gonna kill half of Coulumbia's finest."  
"Can we get moving please?" Anthony started to argue with Jordan and they went at it for a minute.  
Jordan raised his eyebrow "Why dyou wanna leave all of a sudden."  
"Because I do."  
"10 minutes ago you wanted to take a break... You wanna leave because there's no cigarettes."  
"No, Dude shut the hell up."  
"I'm right and you know it."  
They started screaming at Each other and Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore, She was about to explode. "Both of you SHUT YOUR MOUTHES! IF YOU WANT TO ARGUE LIKE LITTLE KIDS I'M GOING TO TREAT YOU LIKE LITTLE KIDS! WE'RE STAYING FOR A LITTLE BIT LONGER AND THATS FINAL!"  
Anthony and Jordan were blown away. Jordan stuttered for a second. "Liz... Where did that come from that come from...?"  
She was huffing and puffing, Anthony walked over to try and calm her down but she growled at him. "I don't know what happened to you but your turning into an Eliza-BITCH!" He started dying of laughter but nobody found it amusing... lucky for him she had no clue what that meant, She continued to growl at him until he backed away and shut his mouth. "I don't know what's gotten into you... But I liked it better when you were singing about dresses and making us food." He mumbled to himself and sat down.  
Jordan sat down and pulled out the Magnifying Glass the Luteces gave him. "So we have a Magnifying glass... No money... A pistol and somehow we're supposed to go through an interdimensional portal and get home... This just keeps getting worse." He ran his hand through his fade and sat back on a couch letting out a long sigh.  
Things seemed pretty peaceful for a minute, Sirens surrounded the building and voices came over a loud speaker. "Surrender Now and No lethal actions will be taken, You have 5 minutes to comply."  
"FUCK!" Anthony threw the glass bottle he was drinking from at the wall. Elizabeth stood up and hid behind the counter, She started hyperventilating and screaming. "Don't let them take me back! Please don't!" She was on her knees begging.  
"I'm surprised it took them this long to find us actually." Jordan sat down again being calm about everything ignoring her. Casey started pacing back and forth. thinking of a way out. Sheldone had one of his brilliant ideas. "Yoooo what if I went out and killed them all with like 10 shots, Like pop pop pop! N then we escaped." He smiled and rubbed his hands together. Anthony shook his head and took the pistol from him. "And you call me retarded."  
"Wait really though there was a sewer entrance in the back room where I found this pistol, We leave through there." Sheldone revised his plan. Elizabeth was not having that.  
"No No No, This is a new dress I'm not rolling around in muck. That's just disgusting." She kept going on and on about how gross that was but nobody was listening.  
"Liz we don't care, You can stay here if you want, You can get taken back to the tower we could care less." Jordan was using reverse psychology, It worked and she sighed and walked over to everyone else.  
"Lets just get this over with..." She hopped in the sewers first.  
Casey was the last to go down, He closed the sewer manhole and everyone started walking, It smelled like death.  
"So where are we going?" Anthony asked holding his nose.  
"Stop being a bitch and we're getting out at the next manhole... Where ever that is..." Jordan wasn't exactly sure what he was doing but pretended like he did.  
Elizabeth was holding her dress up to her knees and watching her steps, She was not happy what so ever.  
"Dude is that a corpse?" Casey pointed at a large lump of something in a corner, Everyone else chose to ignore it and turned there heads the other way.  
About 10 minutes of walking through pure sewage they found the exit. Jordan climbed out and laid right down on the pavement, The sun light started fading away and the night started consuming the area they were in. Anthony climbed out right after him and sat down on a curb, Casey Sheldone and Elizabeth followed, After a minute of silence Casey finally asked what everyone else was thinking. "Where the hell are we?"  
Sheldone looked around. "Damn it! We're in ShantyTown! This hell hole makes a regular ghetto look like the Hampton."  
"We need to find a place to stay I swear to god we're not staying on the street, I'm done with that sleeping on a Park Bench shit." Anthony stood up and started searching crates.  
"Well then lets get going shall we?" Elizabeth took charge and everyone just agreed to avoid an argument. As they were walking Anthony noticed that there were a lot of destroyed buildings, There were some destroyed stalls and a large crater, Something was there and he felt like he had to see what, he ran ahead of everyone else and slid down into it.  
"Yo! Dude check this out!" He yelled and Jordan ran in after him, Everyone else stayed where they were.  
"Dude... It's Manny!" Anthony started tapping on the lifeless HandyMan body.  
Jordan shook his head. "It probably is him, But he isn't moving."  
"No his heart! It keeps flickering! I told you he wasn't going down that easy." Anthony kept messing with it. Sheldone yelled from the top of the crater."What the hell are you 2 doing?"  
Jordan climbed back up and Anthony stayed down there. "We found Manny but he isn't moving... Anthony's convinced he's not dead, He's gotta come to his senses sometime." He scratched the back of his head. Sheldone looked at the HandyMan. "Damn him and that Bird must of really went at it for him to end up all the way here." He saw the heart and noticed the fingers moving. "I think he is really alive though, We should have someone come out and look at him, Maybe tell us how we can fix him... If he can be fixed."  
Jordan started laughing at him. "Wow! With what money Sheldone! You sound like Anthony."  
"Really if we get Manny back this would be so much easier."  
"With what Money? Plus we're in the worst part of Columbia whose gonna fix him."  
"Thats the point, people here will probably fix him for cheap, We need to find the right guy though."  
Elizabeth walked up to them. "I'm not moving from right here, If you 4 want to go on a wild goose chase I'm fine with that, Just please don't drag me along."  
Jordan looked at Sheldone. "Last time we left her alone... Well that's the whole reason this bullshit happened, If you really think someone can fix him lets go find someone, I say we leave Ant with Liz so he can make sure no scrappers get Manny and Me you and Casey leave."  
Sheldone nodded in agreement, He shouted down to Anthony. "Ok, Yo Ant we're gonna go get someone to fix Manny alright, Watch Liz for us?"  
Anthony ran up the Crater and took Sheldones pistol. He loaded it up and sat down on bench, Elizabeth sat on the other side and closed her eyes. The other 3 left. Anthony was shaking , he was going through withdraw. A man in a dark outfit stepped out of the shadows and approached Him.  
He put his hand out to shake, he had an old dirty hand, you could tell it wasn't dirt though , he looked dirty even for shanty town, Anthony shook his hand like an idiot.  
"Hello sir , I noticed your shaking over here." The man opened his mouth  
Anthony scratched his neck relentlessly  
"Yea." He replied  
"You need something don't you?"  
"May... Maybe" He blinked his eyes and twitched  
"Anthony your being dramatic!" Elizabeth treated him like a 5 year old  
The man pointed at her "The girl... are you selling her"  
She had a disgusted look on her face and yelled " No!" Anthony on the other hand replied with "Depends"  
She slapped him  
The man took this opportunity "I'll give you a pack of cigarettes for her."  
Anthony didn't even think twice, within the blink of an eye he took it and his hands scrambled opening the box.  
"I guess that's a deal." The man shrugged and grabbed Elizabeth's arm. She planted her feet and made it obvious she was going anywhere. She folded her arms and stood in place "Anthony I'm going to literally kill you!"  
The man used all of his strength and she slowly started dragging along.  
"You sick pervert!" She started biting his hands  
"Pervert? No ... My kids are gonna love you!" The man replied with a positive attitude  
Elizabeth was silent for a second  
"Your kids?" She asked and he stopped, He turned around.  
"Yes! My kids need a new nanny and your perfect, those sweet caring eyes, your beautiful ponytail."  
Elizabeth blushed "A nanny? that actually doesn't sound that bad" She remarked coming to terms a bit.  
"Of course ! I'm not a sick perv." He started walking again , this time he let go of her arm and she started walking with him, meanwhile Anthony didn't have a lighter so the box of cigarettes was useless.  
"What happened to your old nanny?" She couldn't help but wonder.  
The man stood there for a second trying to avoid the question then he just came out and told her the truth.  
"I killed her."  
In 3 seconds she was back to flipping out, kicking, screaming and biting him.  
Anthony ran over realizing that he got scammed.  
"You cant have her back we had a deal... Aghhhh!" Anthony punched him In the balls and he keeled over in pain, He grabbed Elizabeth and they started walking away.  
"I hate you so much right now." She put her hand in his face.  
"It's fine I think I'm over these things anyway." He tossed the pack of cigarettes off the side of Columbia.  
She stopped him.  
Anthony was tugging on her arm to keep going but she wasn't moving .  
"YOU SOLD ME TO A RANDOM MAN DRESSED IN ALL BLACK AND A HOOD THAT YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IN THE WORST NEIGHBORHOOD IN THE CITY FOR A PACK OF CIGARETTES... AND YOU DON'T EVEN WANT THE CIGARETTES!" She started smacking the crap out of him. He attempted to fight back but she was too strong, she pinched his ear and dragged him by force back to Manny.  
"I still don't get why your mad at me?" He asked her scratching his head  
She sighed "because genius... YOU SOLD ME FOR A PACK OF CIGARETTES"  
"Calm down, I'm sorry I threw them out , don't be mad at me because I'm back on the wagon."  
"You know what ... No... I'm done with this, this conversation is over."They sat down on opposite sides of a bench facing different ways like two kids throwing a tantrum.


	14. Chapter 14 No Money More Problems

Anthony, Jordan and Sheldone were standing around Manny, They managed to find an old mechanic to look at him for them, Casey was Sitting with Elizabeth and she was gossiping to him about how annoying everyone else was. The old man polished his glasses and talked figures with the others. "Well he's in a horrible condition, I'm surprised he's still alive, Must be a fighter, Sorry for my rambling on you must want to hear numbers?"  
Sheldone and Jordan bit there lips, The old man started adding up numbers on a note pad. "Well... Carry the one... Divide the 2... The full repair cost, is about... 5,000 eagles for the complete thing."  
Jordan had a blank expression on his face, he mouthed the words "Fuck that." and turned around sighing.  
"We really don't have a choice. Do we?" Anthony face palmed.  
The old man offered another solution. "Well... I'll do it for 2,000 but you'll have to do some work around my shop for me, and I'll take the robot to my workshop right now."  
Anthony didn't think twice. "Fuck yea! I mean ok... Uhhh what time dyou need us to be there?"  
"7 ams fine, I'll have some of my workers pick your cyborg up in a little bit, heres my address." He handed him a paper with some numbers on it and left.  
Anthony read it. "Well... We have... 3 days to get 2,000 dollars, This should be fun."  
Sheldone double checked. "How much again?"  
Anthony bit his tongue. "2,000..."  
"Oh yea... Totally because we're rolling in money right now." He was gonna flip out but calmed himself down.  
"We still need a place to stay too... What the fuck today just keeps getting worse." Casey came into the conversation. Before you knew it everyone started arguing blaming each other for everything. Elizabeth interrupted them, "I know your all arguing about something that appears to be extremely important, But I believe I've found the solution to our shelter crisis."  
They all stopped fighting for a second. "Ahem..." She coughed trying to get one of them to ask nicely for her answer. Casey was the poor soul to do it. "... Please Elizabeth..." He died a little on the inside.  
She smiled. "Much better, While all of you were fighting I was reading some signs, and apparently a local bar has an open room upstairs."  
"Again Elizabeth We. Don't. Have. Any. Money." Sheldone attempted to draw a picture of the situation for her.  
"I know that Sheldone, I just believe maybe we could make an... Arrangement... For the room." She started to explain further and Anthony cut her off. "Wait... Like sex?"  
Her expression changed "No not like sex... Maybe a favor, We scratch there back They scratch ours."  
"I don't know Liz... You said it yourself earlier this neighborhood isn't really that... trustworthy... Like this place is bad even for Steam Punk Murder World..." Jordan made it a point, She shook her head.  
"Wheres the bar anyway?" Anthony asked and she took a minute to respond, She honestly didn't know so she turned back around to look at the sign. "It's called The Graveyard Shift... It's on Figg Street."  
"1 that place sounds like they hide bodies in the basement and 2 where the hell is Figg Street?" Jordan was getting aggravated.  
"I don't know but maybe if we walk around a bit we'll find out... I'm getting tired of sitting around, I say we have ourselves a good ol' fashioned adventure." She smiled and her eyes gleamed, Everyone looked at each other for a second and when they looked back she was already skipping down the street.  
"What the fuck Liz wait!" Sheldone ran after her and everyone else followed.  
About an hour of wandering later they found it, It was old and run down, The sign was flickering and most of the patrons were past out. Jordan walked up to the counter and a man missing an eye ball turned around to face him, He cringed for a second but got a hold of himself.  
"What'd you want boy?" The man asked, you could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
"We're here about the room?" Elizabeth walked up to the counter next to Jordan and took charge.  
"Well hello there pretty little miss... Now what are you willing to do for this room?" The man leaned forward, There faces were inches away from each other. Anthony yelled "Like sex!" In the background and Sheldone smacked him.  
"Well ummm... I don't..." She forgot they didn't have any money. Jordan shook his head and walked away leaving her with the man.  
"Well you don't have any money... Maybe you'd be willing to do... something... else?" He chuckled and touched her hand, She jerked away and walked back over to the others who were sitting at a table with a drunk guy. Anthony was poking him with an empty bottle and laughing.  
"Dude, Dude, This is funny as hell, This guys like passed out but he mumbles the funniest shi... Hey Liz how was one eyed willy?" Anthony was in the middle of telling a joke and she sat down with them.  
"This man seemed to only be interested in... The more lustful human behavior so we need to come up with a compromise." She put her head down on the table giving up.  
Sheldone tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up. "Or you could take one for the team... I mean like it can't be that bad." he joked and everyone started laughing, her face got red and she put her head back down, She whimpered a little bit but didn't start with the full on water works.  
Casey felt bad and offered to help her take her mind of things. "I'm gonna poke around a bit for anything useful d'you wanna come Liz?"  
She sat up and nodded, She pushed in her chair and they walked downstairs.  
"I don't understand why they hate me so much, It's like they want to see me sad." She was complaining to him and he was attempting to be there for her.  
"Liz don't say that, We all care about you, They just don't express it like regular people do, Think about all the things they've done for you, All of the things they went through breaking you out, Stop being so down, We all love you, you just can't see it." He patted her on the back and she nodded.  
They walked down some old rickety stairs and it was a rather large basement, there was a guitar on a chair and Casey sat down in it. A little kid saw them and hid in a little crawl space, Elizabeth saw the malnourished child and her heart broke. Casey was messing with the guitar and playing some riffs. She noticed what he was doing. "You play guitar?"  
Casey was tuning it. "Mhm." He nodded and he started playing something. She started singing to it, She was tired but her voice still sounded perfect.  
"Will the circle be unbroken  
By and by, Lord, by and by  
There's a better home a-waiting  
In the sky, Lord, in the sky  
Will the circle be unbroken  
By and by, Lord, by and by  
There's a better home a-waiting  
In the sky, Lord, in the sky" She sang walking around the room, there was an orange on a table and she picked it up, She walked over to the child that was hiding and bent over putting her hand out, The child reached out and took it, But retreated back into its hiding place directly after. Casey put the guitar down and complimented her. "Your voice is... It's beautiful... and that song, I don't believe I've ever heard it before."  
She blushed. "Thank you! I'm really not good though, and that song... It's a Classic almost everyone should know it."  
"Oh it sounded quite personal but ok." He stood up and stretched. There were footsteps coming down the stairs and they went to hide but it was too late. The owner was standing there staring at them. Casey was frozen in place, they were technically tress passing on property, they weren't allowed to be in the basement. The owner just started to clap and walked over to the 2. "That was sensational... I take back what I said, My bar needs some more class, if you 2 are willing to play here every night I'll let you have the room upstairs and I'll give you 50% of the money made." He put his hand out to shake, Casey ignored how shady he looked and shook it. Elizabeth hopped up and down hugging Casey, He didn't even know what to say he was so happy  
"Casey you know what this means!" She grabbed his shoulders yelling, Casey shrugged."This means that we don't need the others to do this, Oh my we're an excellent team!" She was so excited and ran upstairs to tell everyone else the great news but there was a problem. There was a huge circle in the middle of the room and they're was fighting coming from the center. Elizabeth and Casey pushed there way through the crowd and found Sheldone taking bets from people on the sidelines and Anthony and Jordan were tag teaming drunks. Her jaw dropped and Casey shook his head and walked away.  
Anthony ducked dodging a hit by 2 inches and backed up, Jordan jawed one of the drunks and he stumbled back but not losing his balance, Anthony set up his footing and kicked another one in the stomach, He backed up again and grabbed the guy by the collar, He proceeded to beat his face in hooking him 16 times in a row until his fists were bleeding, the man fell to the ground with a mangled face barley breathing. Elizabeth ran over to the drunk on the ground and started giving him medical attention. Anthony ignored it and helped Jordan out, Jordan punched the guy twice in the face and blocked a hit, he kicked out his leg and tackled him to the ground, he started pounding his face in, Another guy got behind Jordan and was gonna sucker punch him but Anthony clocked him. This guy just backed off not wanting to get destroyed. After finishing off 4 guys Anthony and Jordan were catching there breath, they were fighting smaller guys about there size or maybe a bit bigger, then a 6'4" 200 lb black man walked onto the floor. Jordan saw the guy cracking his knuckles and he got ready to run.  
"Holy shit its Mister T!" Anthony yelled looking up and he got socked right in the face, He flew back 5 feet and was seeing stars.  
"Shit! I knew his mouth was gonna get him knocked out!" Jordan was dodging hits on the defensive. He was getting tired quickly and this guy was not letting up. The tall black guy landed a hit on him and he fell to the ground clutching his stomach. The guy was going in for the kill blow and Sheldone tapped on his shoulder.  
"Hello would you like to purchase some cookies from my girl scout troop? Its for a good cause... The cause is my fist about shove your teeth down your throat faggot!" He jumped up on the guys chest and started smashing his face into the wall, Anthony woke up dazed and stumbled around, he finally got himself together enough to notice Sheldone and he ran over plowing the guys legs out, the 6'4" 200 lb black guy fell crashing to the ground, When he was on the floor it was over with, Anthony and Sheldone massacred him. The 3 sat down at a table with pounding headaches and ridiculously sore bodies counting the money they made.  
"100... 150... 200.. What the fuck only 200?!" Sheldone threw the money on the table and slammed his fist down.  
"I think I have a concussion... I think I have a concussion..."Anthony kept repeating himself until Sheldone shut him up. "I think you got Brain damage! What the hell were you and Jordan thinking fighting that guy, He was like 80 lbs heavier then the both of you and 7 inches taller."  
Elizabeth walked over with some band aids and ice packs. Jordan put one on his head and almost passed out.  
"You 3 are ridiculously stupid you know that right? A fight club what were you thinking?" She started scolding them like a mom. Anthony shook his head. "I still can't believe you and Casey are a band... That just sounds absolutely asinine." He put an Ice Pack on his head while she was bandaging his nose where he got punched. Sheldone ordered something to drink and sipped it, he was trying to figure out how they were gonna make 2 grand in 3 days and doing the math on a piece of paper. Everyone was at the table except Casey who was messing with his guitar on the stage. The owner walked over. "I'm gonna let this little shindig you had slide... Starting a fight club in the middle of my bar, the hells wrong with you, and with me taking 50% your gonna make 500 a night, You 2 start tomorrow night be ready, I don't give 2nd chances. But your whole fighting ring, Thats gonna cost you, Give me everything you made or your all evicted right now." He put his hand out and Sheldone threw the money at him, the owner counted it and walked away.  
Sheldone kept jotting things down on the paper. "500 a night... we're not gonna have enough. Shit! We all have to go work at that Old guys workshop too at like 7! What the hell."  
Elizabeth thought of a solution. "What if... You Anthony and Jordan goto the Workshop and Me and Casey work here during the day, We'll have the money in no time." Everyone nodded there heads in agreement, She got excited again. "Alright I'll be right back, I'm going to set everything up." She stood up and Anthony grabbed her arm before she ran off. "Listen, I don't trust that guy what so ever, he lays a finger on you, You scream and I'll be there in a second shoving a knife in his trachea, That dudes a disgusting horny old man, and they're the worst."  
She sat back down for a second and smiled. "Awwwww thats so sweet... Its really gruesome but sweet at the same time." She hugged him and ran off. Jordan started to laugh but he was coughing at the same time. "It hurts so bad to laugh..." He put his head back down on the table. Sheldone got bored and started playing 5 finger filet with a cooking knife he found. About 5 Minutes later Elizabeth came back and sat down. "Well I'm a waitress now! And Casey's a Bartender, With the upkeep from everything we should have the money in 2 and a half days, I did the math!" She was ecstatic to tell everyone the news.  
"Thats cool, But I'm tired and sore as hell so how bout we go check out this room upstairs." Jordan stood up and started walking away. Sheldone and Anthony followed him. Elizabeth walked over to Casey before heading up. "You coming?" She asked and Casey was in another zone playing the guitar, he didn't even notice she was there. "Ok well keep doing whatever your doing, I'll make a bed for you!" Her entire attitude changed, Everything was looking up now, She was making the best out of a terrible situation.  
The room was small, there was a shower, small kitchen, 3 Beds a couch and some extra blankets, there was a small heater to in the corner. She made Casey's bed and then laid down, Staring at the ceiling, He still didn't come up stairs yet and everyone else was asleep, She was worried about him but pushed that thought to the back of her head and rolled over, Within minutes she was asleep.


	15. Chapter 15 Hard Knock Life

Elizabeth pushed Anthony off the bed, He wasn't cooperating with getting up.  
"Wake up! It's half passed six you have to leave soon!" She poked him and he just grumbled. After a minute he finally stood up, Sheldone and Jordan were standing by the door waiting for him, He walked over barley being able to stand, They were all sore and tired, She handed them each a lunch in a baggie.  
"When the hell did you have time to make these?" Jordan asked looking inside.  
She walked back into the kitchen. "Well I usually wake up at the crack of dawn so I had some time to kill."  
Sheldone shook his head and walked out, Anthony and Jordan followed slamming the door.  
Elizabeth went to wake Casey up but he was already awake. "Well your an early bird! We have to get ready for work we start in a couple minutes."  
"Can you get me something to drink I'm dehydrated as hell." He sat up and stretched. She got him some tap water and he got out of bed.  
"I was thinking we could play some songs from my time period, I know how to play them and I can give you the lyrics if you want." He put his shoes on and walked over to the door.  
"Ok! Thats copyright infringement though isn't it?"  
"Who cares, what? are we gonna get sued by artists 60 years before there born, Didn't think so."  
"I see your point I guess..." She slipped on her boots and they both walked down the stairs, The owner was waiting at the bottom of the steps for them.  
"I trust you 2 got a good night sleep?" He asked pretending to care, Elizabeth was gonna respond but he cut her off "Zip it, Call me Dennis, You do what I say or you get fired, You with the curly hair..."  
"My names Casey."  
"Well... Thats a girls name but whatever, Your working the bar, and your pretty friend she's going to be waitressing, Get to work chop chop." He walked into the back room and slammed the door. Elizabeth sighed and started cleaning tables and singing under her breath, Casey got behind the counter and stood there for a minute.  
"This blows..." He remarked stacking cups out of boredom.  
Elizabeth took a break for a second. "I agree, I'd bet that everyone else doesn't have to deal with a boss like ours."  
Meanwhile...  
"Move the box to the right now!" The old man ordered, Anthony Jordan and Sheldone were already sweating like crazy.  
"We just moved it like 2 seconds ago! Make your damn mind up you old coot!" Sheldone stopped for a second and wiped the sweat off his face with his shirt.  
The old man walked down stairs and pointed exactly where he wanted it. "Right there... and don't call me that, Call me Dr. O'connor alright? How many times do I have to tell you that..." He ranted for a bit and went back into his office. Jordan hopped up and sat on the box they were moving. "This is ridiculous, I see Anthony's point now..."  
Anthony agreed and hopped up next to him. "Finally! We coulda just robbed a bunch of people and got the money in like 2 hours."  
Then Jordan remembered why they weren't doing that. "Hold up! Wait... No we're not gonna do that, 1 we have to keep a low profile, Comstock can't find us... or at least until we get Manny and a decent supply of guns, one pistol isn't cutting it, and 2 you'd kill everyone you robbed... Admit it you would."  
Anthony shrugged avoiding the topic. Sheldone started to move the box again and they hopped off.  
"This is a huge difference from constantly fighting and getting shot, I'm not complaining its just different." He struggled pushing it and Jordan and Anthony helped him.  
"Yea right! And Casey gets to go play bartender while him and Liz are like some stupid underground Jazz Band." Anthony started to complain about them while Sheldone and Jordan were ignoring him, He gave up and stopped talking.  
"We've been here for like 20 minutes and I'm already hungry as hell." Sheldone opened the bagged lunch Elizabeth gave him and started eating everything.  
Jordan shook his head and got back to work.  
The day went by quick, 7 am turned to 5 pm and they started walking back to the graveyard shift, Lucky for them it was only a couple blocks away.  
"I'm telling you man... She's getting hotter." Sheldone was explaining something to Jordan while they were walking.  
"Nope, your seeing things." He replied.  
"I'm serious ever since all that stuff happened she's like... Crazy sexy now."  
"Maybe just crazy."  
"No I'm not lying I think she got some stuff going on if you know what I mean."  
Anthony was confused on so many different levels but nodded like he knew what was going on pretending to be part of there conversation. "Wait who the hell are you guys talking about?" He couldn't take not knowing anymore.  
"Liz man, She's like Smokin' now." Sheldone was getting really into it and Jordan just kept shaking his head. "She's really not."  
"Did you just say Smoking?!" Anthony's head popped up like a dog hearing treat. Sheldone looked at Jordan. "You know what forget I said anything... Freakin addict."  
They pushed open the Saloon Type doors to the bar and stopped in there tracks.  
"Hello there tootz, Looking for a good time, Oh the things I'm gonna do to you." A man in a business suit was trying to pick up Elizabeth.  
"Can I just take your order please." She was hiding behind her little notepad trying to act like he wasn't there, In the meantime Casey was pretending to do something so he couldn't get involved.  
Jordan and Sheldone watched waiting for him to do something so they had a reason to fight him, In the meantime Anthony was already moving in on the guy like a predator to prey.  
Jordan was gonna step in and Sheldone stopped him. "No don't Ants crazy, He'll rip this dudes throat out and I don't wanna get blood on my clothes, I suggest you stay back here too, This is gonna be a good show anyway." Jordan nodded and they watched.  
"There really wasn't a choice girly." The man was drunk and grabbed her arm, She tried getting away but he was too strong. Anthony tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. "Who the fuck are you..." He burped in his face.  
Anthony had a really big smile, Creepy big. "Who am I? Comein from the dude who looks like an extra on mad men."  
The man in the business suit let go of her arm and rolled up his sleeves. "Oh you wanna brawl, Well I accept your offer. After I'm done with you I'll show her a thing or 2 whether she likes it or not." He started laughing, he winked and threw his hands up.  
"Oh I don't wanna fight... I wanna kill you... No... I'm gonna kill you." Anthony's eyes lit up, he grabbed his throat and tossed him over the table like a rag doll, The lighting was bad and all the man could see was his Dark Black eyes and scar. He was whispering death threats under his breath and moving in closer and closer, The whole room was silent and Elizabeth hid behind the bar counter with Casey peeking over it out of curiosity.  
The mans face turned pale like he'd seen a ghost, He was stuttering and crawling away, He broke one of his legs from the fall. Anthony slowly made his way to him and he started sobbing thinking he was gonna get gutted alive, Anthony kneeled over him, he grabbed his entire head with his palm and squeezed it breaking his nose, before he could smash it into the wooden floorboards the Owner Dennis grabbed his shoulder and he turned around snapping right back to reality.  
"I'll handle it from here alright?" He didn't really give him a choice, Anthony fought the urge to kill the guy and walked away, Dennis threw the man out and walked back inside.  
Everyone was all sitting at the bar collecting there thoughts and he walked over. "What did I tell you about the fighting! God... but that was my fault for not throwing out that drunk, I was busy... I've been very busy lately actually, You know what would you 3 like to bounce here at night, I could use the extra security especially with the Vox troops, they're extremely rowdy after they get a couple beers in em." He looked at Jordan Sheldone and Anthony, They thought about it.  
"Alright Dennis you gotta deal." Sheldone shook his hand deciding for everyone else. Anthony stopped Sheldone. "Wait... do we get free food? I'm starving right now." He felt his stomach and Elizabeth yelled at him. "What happened to the lunch I packed you?!"  
He chose to ignore her and looked back at Dennis.  
"Fine I only have a couple cooks though so don't torture them with orders... We gotta deal then, I'll give you each 50 a night alright."  
The 3 nodded.  
"Good I'll be in the back if you need me... Don't bug me though." He walked away leaving everyone else at the bar.  
There was an awkward silence for a second.  
"Thanks for getting that man off of me back there, This bar is home to some of the worst low life and perverted scum I've ever met." Elizabeth thanked Anthony and he just nodded. "I really wanted to kill that guy though... Bad... When you get your blood up its really hard to go down."  
"Calm down killer, I don't want you stabbin nobody, we gotta good thing going on." Sheldone stood up and pored a drink.  
"Yea really Ant, Your not the best at controlling yourself, Don't kill anyone tonight." Jordan stood up too and walked upstairs. Anthony sat down and closed his eyes breathing through his nose calmly, Casey was tweaking guitar strings and Elizabeth went back to cleaning tables, Sheldone sat next to him. "I say we enjoy this break, We get a day or 2 more off and it's back to running for our lives and getting attacked by giant robots and human torches." He pored him a small shot.  
"Amen to that..." Anthony clanked his drink with Sheldone's and they hammered there glasses. "I'm gonna take a nap wake me up at like 7 alright?"  
Sheldone nodded chugging his drink and Anthony got up and walked away.  
Casey handed Elizabeth a piece of paper with lyrics on it. She read them aloud. "Where did you come up with this?"  
"I didn't..." He replied and took a seat on a bar stool, he had a pen in his mouth and was crossing letters off on a piece of paper. She hopped up sitting on the counter next to him. "Well these are good but we need to practice first. "  
"Ok then... Let's practice..."  
She was confused on what to do, Casey started playing Island In the Sun and he kept stopping. "Give me a minute it'll come back to me, I haven't played in a while... Em Am D G... got it." He struggled to remember the chords and got it after a minute.  
"Got what?"  
"I got the main riff of the song down, You should be able to sing now."  
"Ok!" She unfolded the paper and started reading it. "Hip hip... When you are on a holiday... You can't find the words to say... All the things that come to you... and I wanna feel it to." She took her time going through and after a minute got it down, Casey bobbed his head playing, It was an escape from the hell that surrounded him, He lost himself in the simple instrumental of a Weezer song...  
The night came almost suddenly and things were starting up in the bar, Sheldone stood at the door patting people down, Jordan hung around the stage and Anthony was no where to be found.  
"Dude where the hell is he?" Sheldone was looking at his watch frantically.  
"Who Anthony?" Jordan was barley paying attention.  
"Yea we started like 10 minutes."  
"I dunno."  
"Dude don't blow this shit, This is..."  
"Yea Yea I know our only way to get money... To get Manny, To get Booker, To get home, I've heard this a hundred times give it a rest will ya?"  
"I'm just saying..."  
"Wait I know where he is... Damnit!" Jordan sprinted up the stairs to wake him up, Anthony was flat on his face out cold on the couch. Jordan threw him off and he stood up feeling his head and yawning. "What'd you want man, I was taken a power nap."  
Jordan threw his shoes at him. "Power nap my ass your just lazy as hell, We started work 10 minutes ago."  
"We already worked today though... Wait how long was I asleep... Is this the future?" His eyes fluttered and Jordan slapped him, He woke right up.  
"You better have your ass downstairs in 5 minutes or I'm beatin the shit outta you." He slammed the door and Anthony shrugged and got himself together.  
He mumbled to himself. "This is so stupid." and walked down the creaky steps into the large saloon area. He finally got downstairs and Sheldone was already throwing 2 guys out. He rubbed his eyes and Jordan came over to him. "Alright I got the stage, Sheldone's got the door, All you really have to do is not kill anyone and your fine, Don't fuck this up."  
Anthony nodded and walked over to the bar.  
Elizabeth and Casey were playing on the stage and the vibe was honestly pretty good... But then Dennis came running out of the back. "Someone stole all my money!" As soon as he said that 2 people in hoods ran out of the front. His face was red and he was furious. "Jordan Anthony go after them, Don't let those scum get there grubby hands on my cash."  
Anthony grabbed the pistol from Sheldone and him and Jordan sprinted out the front door.  
Sheldone had a really bad feeling about this.  
The 2 hooded men ran for a good mile, over fences, alleyways and knocking over trash cans but that didn't slow them, Anthony tackled one in a dark alley and there hood came off, It was a kid about 15 or 16 years old, the same age as them. He was scared cold and shaking, It was a dead end and him and his accomplice were trapped with there backs against the wall. Jordan waved for Anthony to holster his pistol but he didn't.  
The first kid opened his mouth while cowering in the corner. "Please don't kill me, me and my friend... we're just... we're trying to eat... Thats all."  
Jordan felt a little bad but put his hand out for the money. The kid put his hand out with the money in it, When Jordan reached for it he moved his hand away quickly and went to hop the fence, What a horrible mistake, Anthony shot him in the legs and he fell to his knees screaming, He walked up and blew his brains all over the brick wall. Jordan started screaming at him, The other thief stood over his friends body crying and Anthony shot him in the head too.  
"I SAID DON'T KILL NOBODY TONIGHT! AND WHAT'D YOU DO? THE COMPLETE FUCKING OPPOSITE! WHAT THE FUCKS WRONG WITH YOU THEY WERE UNARMED!"  
Jordan was scolding him at the top of his lungs and Anthony reached down and grabbed the bag of money, They started walking back and Jordan proceeded to yell at him, He continued to ignore him but he was getting angrier and angrier on the inside, Like a little fire was sparking in his stomach. Jordan didn't notice though and continued to smack him, When they walked back inside Jordan was so angry and screaming so loud everyone stopped what they were doing, Music stopped, Talking stopped, everything stopped, you could hear the ticking from the clock above the bar. Dennis walked over to them and grabbed the Money. "That took to long, Just for even letting my money get taken neither of you are getting paid... worst security ever."  
That set Anthony off like a nuke and he came right at Jordan's neck, He'd been holding back all night, Now it was over with. "WE'RE KIDS TOO! I DON'T KNOW WHO PUT A GUN IN MY HAND BUT FUCK IT I'MA USE IT!" He pushed Jordan and he stumbled back a couple inches, Sheldone turned his head the other way knowing something was going down and remembering he was the one who gave Anthony the hand cannon. Nobody knew what happened except them. Jordan's eyes squinted and turned bloodshot, He pushed him right back, Anthony fell back into a table cutting his face open and the fire ignited and came from his stomach shooting threw his entire body, He felt so enraged. Anthony wiped the blood off and lunged at him like an animal tackling him to the ground and repeatedly punching him in the face, Sheldone was gonna hold one back but he didn't wanna risk himself like that. Jordan and Anthony were strangling each other going back and forth who was on top, Finally Jordan kicked him in the stomach and he fell off of him but stood back up immediately, they circled each other for a second and Jordan came at him, Anthony ducked his punch and grabbed his arm, he pulled it down with force and Jordan smashed his face on a table, He looked up and Anthony was gonna stomp him out but he rolled out of the way at the last second and he missed. he got back on his feet. Jordan started yelling at him while they were going at it.  
"You shot him in the face, Your a cold hearted bastard! He was just trying to eat!" He threw a hook and hit him in the face.  
He felt his tooth and came back at him. "Oh yea! So you were gonna give those 2 all the money! What are you retarded?" He swung and Jordan dodged it.  
"No..." Jordan tried to think about what he would of done if Anthony never killed them and he exploited this and trampled him using all his strength.  
"What were you gonna do? Huh!" He punched him in the face once getting angrier each time. "HUH!" He punched him in the face again, Jordan had 2 black eyes now. "HUHHHH! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Anthony just started screaming every disgusting horrible word in the book while strangling him, Jordan was struggling to breath, Anthony was really gonna kill him. He saw the light in his eyes start to distinguish and he just stopped, He let go, He just wanted to sleep now, they were both tired, he stood up stumbling around the room, Jordan stood up a couple seconds later feeling his neck, you could see Anthony's hand imprints on it. "You know what... Your fucking crazy, I just realized that."  
Anthony turned around for a second. "I'm not gonna kill you... But I will fuck you up remember that." He walked out of the front doors and pushed them so hard one flew off the hinges. Jordan limped over to the bar while everyone was staring at him. It was still dead silent... After a couple minutes everything got back to business as usual, Dennis didn't bother asking what happened. Sheldone sat next to Jordan, "What the hell happened man?"  
Jordan was shaking, his nerves were shot, He could barley hold his glass he was too tense, He put it down. "Anthony shot the kids that stole the money... But they were only 15 or 16 and poor... They needed that money... I just, I need to sleep, To much is happening my brain is scrambled, Goodnight." He stood up and drank the rest of his liquor standing up, he chucked the bottle at the wall and went upstairs. Sheldone shook his head and walked over to the stage, Casey was still playing and Elizabeth was taking a break, Sheldone just needed someone to talk to so he went to his last resort... her.  
He walked up to her with his head down because he was embarrassed. "Hey Liz."  
She saw it was him and wasn't thrilled either. "Hello Sheldone..."  
"I know we don't talk a lot... But... You wanna talk?"  
"Why not, How was your day?"  
"No not that stupid pen pal bullshit... I mean like about what just happened... You know Anthony trying to kill Jordan."  
"What? I thought they were playing around? Why would he do such a thing?"  
"See this is why I don't talk to you." He shook his head "They weren't playing, Anthony was choking him you didn't see that?"  
"I don't understand how people work well, Remember I was locked inside of a tower for my entire life?" She explained herself and Sheldone kind of ignored her but talked at the same time. "Yea well like, Apparently Anthony shot 2 unarmed teens because they stole the money and Jordan's mad because of that."  
"HE SHOT 2 UNARMED PEOPLE? OH NO!" She dropped her cup of tea and it shattered.  
"Ok that was dramatic, and yes he did."  
"I was being sarcastic, I'm trying to become more of a people person, People like things that are funny, Sarcasm is funny. But I'm kind of used to Anthony shooting innocent people by now, It's still extremely inhumane but its how he is."  
"Your weird as hell you know that right?" He pointed at the tea on the ground. "Your cleaning that up too." He walked away.  
She bent over and started picking up the shards of the broken glass.  
About an hour later it was at least 9 at night, They were all upstairs talking about what happened, Anthony was still gone and Jordan was sleeping.  
"I don't know... You think he's Ok? He's out there by himself in the dark and lost, cold, hungry." Elizabeth had puppy dog eyes "Even though he killed those people...still kinda cute." She mumbled under her breath and Sheldone heard her. "What? How is killing people... You know what... I don't know what stuff your into Liz... I don't want to... You are weird as hell though!"  
Casey was counting the money they made "Dennis didn't pay Jordan and Anthony so... we have... Well he gave me 250 which is half of what was promised but Ok I guess and Sheldone you got... 50 Ok... Liz how much did he pay you?"  
She looked at him funny  
He stopped what he was doing "You didn't get paid did you?"  
She shook her head no.  
"Fucking great... we're gonna be in this bar FOREVER!" He started banging his head against the table. Sheldone patted him on the back. "It's fine... because I really don't care right now I'm going to sleep goodnight retards." He hopped in bed.  
Elizabeth's bottom lip popped out. "I'm not autistic..."  
Sheldone heard her. "Your really bad at Sarcasm!"  
"I'm not being sarcastic though this time..." She looked at Casey and he just got up and went to sleep, She was the last one up and she blew out the candle that lit the room and jumped in her extremely uncomfortable bed, She really missed how comfortable the tower was but she figured she should be happy she was out... Even though she was living in Shanty Town.


	16. Chapter 16 Taking Action

Jordan woke up with a sore neck, He sat up and barley remembered the night before... He remembered passing out on the couch though, He stood up and limped over to a chair and sat down, He still had his shoes on and everything, he slammed his head on the table trying to remember what happened, It was in his brain but he lacked the capacity to access it, Like he got locked out of his own mind. "Damn it... what was it..." He punched the wall in aggravation and woke Elizabeth up. There was a huge hole in the wall and she saw it, She felt he was in a bad mood and after what happened yesterday she got scared, She hid under her blanket so hopefully he didn't see her.  
"Elizabeth... Don't be like that... It's alright I'm just a little... angry..." Jordan apologized to her. She gulped and got out of bed acting like he was a monster about to eat her. She sat down across from him. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."  
"More like the couch, I think I slept wrong on my neck it's like... It really hurts..." He was rubbing it and the grip marks were fully visible. She saw them and tried not to stare. "Are you felling better?"  
"Whatdyou mean?" He was confused.  
"After yesterday, You and Anthony had it out for each other downstairs."  
"What... I don't remember for some reason."  
"Oh... This is awkward."  
"No tell me what happened?"  
She thought twice and then explained what happened... from her point of view. "Anthony did some not nice things to some innocent people... and you didn't like what he did."  
"Not nice things?" Suddenly he remembered. "That COCKSUCKER! HE SHOT THOSE TEENS!" He stood up and hit the table again.  
Elizabeth frowned "See this is why I didn't want to tell you."  
"Where is he?"  
"He left remember?"  
"Yea but I figured he'd be back by now." Before he could finish that thought the door flew open and Anthony walked in.  
"Speak of the devil..." Jordan sat back down. Elizabeth thought she felt tensions brewing so she pushed her chair in and slowly backed up. "I'm going to... be in the hallway ok? Ok bye." She ran out the door.  
Anthony walked over to him and threw a bag full of eagles on the table. "We're leaving wake everyone up."  
"What makes you think you can just show back up here and call shots."  
"I'm not calling shots, I have the money, You do what I say..."  
Jordan couldn't really argue with that, He got up and woke everyone else up.  
"It's early as hell man... It's still morning..." Sheldone rubbed his eyes and walked over to them. "Damn thats some serious cash." He saw the bag of money and lifted it feeling its weight.  
Casey stumbled over to them and didn't bother talking.  
"Ok... We're leaving and getting Manny." Anthony walked out and Elizabeth shrieked. Jordan and him sprinted down the stairs, They found her grabbing her heart breathing heavily outside of Dennis' office "He's... He's dead..."  
Jordan walked in and saw the mangled body and inspected it, It was looted along with all the safes, He stood up slowly and turned around to Anthony who was standing acting innocent in the doorway. "Where'd you get the money?"  
Anthony ignored him and Sheldone looked in. "Holy shit! It looks like someone exploded a lasagna and it caked the damn room."  
Jordan grabbed Anthony and asked one more time. "Where'd you get the money?"  
Anthony pushed him off and brushed his shoulders off. "Put 2 and 2 together, Your not that stupid..."  
Jordan started shaking. "AGAIN! C'MON!"  
Casey yawned. "Anthony killed Dennis oh no... It's not that bad really, Dennis was kind of a dick... he didn't pay either of you or Elizabeth and tried to have sex with her like 8 times..." He actually had a point this time.  
"Jordan I told you we should of done this in the first place... It was a sacrifice for the greater good." Anthony nodded agreeing with Casey.  
"Oh yea! So what you play god now?" Jordan grabbed him and he gently took his hand off his chest. "No fuck god, I just wannna get home and guess what Dennis had on him when I searched him?" He pulled a crumbled piece of paper out of his pocket. Jordan ripped it out of his hands and read it. He studied the words for a minute and looked back at Anthony. "He was keeping tabs on us for Comstock... I'll be damned... It all makes sense though... This is bad we have to leave right now, He probably has more then one informant." All of a sudden his anger was gone and replaced with determination.  
Him and Anthony both blurted out "Doc O'conner!" at the same time.  
"The hell are we waiting for! Lets get Manny and leave this shit hole in the dust!" Casey opened the door for everyone else and they ran out. They rushed to Doc O'conners work shop and he greeted them at the door.  
"Doc is Manny ready?" Anthony asked.  
He took the money from him and felt it judging how much was inside by it's weight. He nodded and waved for them to come inside.  
His workshop was messy and semi run down, Machines still roared but broken robots and vending machine lined the walls and cluttered the small rooms. The smell of gas and oil ran the entire place. They entered a small metal doorway to the back room, His personal area, There Manny was hooked up to some wires and shut down, He looked exactly like he did the day they found him. The small old man with glasses to large for his eyes pulled a lever with his hands shaking and Manny was released. His eyes opened and he looked around. Anthony walked up to him, "Man! It's great to see you in the land of the living again." he put his hand out to shake, Mannys eyes were zig zagging everywhere, They fixed on Anthony and he Backhanded him, He flew into a wall and dented it with a body imprint. Elizabeth and Casey ran to cover. Sheldone and Jordan got on the defensive. Manny rampaged through the small room and ripped a chunk of the thick cement wall out, He escaped aiming to wreak havoc in the city. The smoke cleared a second later and Anthony was coughing walking over to Sheldone and Jordan. "We should really go after him..."  
Everyone nodded and took there chase to the streets following a trail of destroyed carts, burning houses and dead bodies.  
They stopped for a second to take a breather and Anthony asked Elizabeth an extremely strange question. "What dyou think of us?"  
"Watdyou mean?" She was leaning against a wall.  
"After all the stuff we've done... Killing... Ruining lives..." he made it clearer and she took a second to respond, This grabbed everyones attention and she looked him in the eyes. "Do you want my honest opinion?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"When I look at each of you... I've seen you all at your worst, I don't care how many people you've killed, stores you've robbed, and lives you've ruined, Because I see deeper under your exteriors... Under all of you I see 4 sad little boys who want to see there mommy's again... Regardless of how old you are... But I'm Ok with that..."  
Everyone was silent after that.  
10 minutes later they followed the trail all the way back to the park in Finkton Elizabeth was hung in. They found Manny sniffing flowers laying in the middle of a field, Everything came back to her immediately and she remembered all of the things she'd forgotten... Which was mainly Booker. She remembered being hung by the oak tree and that seemed to effect her a little bit.  
Anthony approached Manny but was confused that he was calm now, like nothing happened. Manny turned towards him and 2 people walked out from behind him.  
"COMSTOCK!" Anthony went to grab his gun and realized he didn't have it, No one had guns, The 2nd person was Booker but it wasn't at the same time. This Booker had bloodshot eyes, A guerilla like posture and metal collar around his neck.  
"Booker?" Elizabeth observed him and he didn't respond.  
Comstock started clapping. "Well done... Best believe for a minute I didn't think you 4 could pull it off... Getting as far as you did." He was talking to the teens. "When you broke my beloved lamb of Columbia out of her tower again I didn't know what to do... But elaborate planning allowed me to track you down. Taking a Handyman from a police station and burning down half of my fair city... That undoubtedly would not go unnoticed."  
"What are you talking about? What did you do to Booker!" Elizabeth was yelling at him so loud her voice started cracking. Comstock smirked "Dearest Elizabeth... I erased your memory but apparently that didn't do the trick... As for your friends... Oh I figured you'd be back here sometime... I planned for the officers to corner you in Battleship bay causing you to take to the sewers... Then once in Shantytown I picked your Handyman associate from wreckage under the sea and planted him in there so you would stop, I made sure Doc O'Conner was close by to repair him, and he charged you causing you to stay there, I already had your good friend Dennis on a death sentence for aiding the Vox so I offered him a chance of redemption to keep tabs on you all, Although he met his untimely demise, How unfortunate, I had the good Doctor reprogram your Handyman so he would lead you on a goose chase back here when reawakened... Which worked flawlessly as well."  
"What about Booker!" She kept pestering him. Comstock snapped his fingers and Booker stood straight up. "He's victim to a Mind Control experiment I've been working on... You'll be the finished project... Why don't you save yourself and come join Daddy Dearest... Together we can watch Dewitt tear apart your arrogant allies."  
Elizabeth stood exactly where she was and shook her head no.  
"I grow bored of your arrogance... Handyman tear one of them apart you choose." Comstock blew a whistle and Manny grabbed Anthony, He started to rip him apart with one hand.  
"Manny... Please..." Anthony was screaming in pain. "Please... Manny it's me... I saved you from the police station remember!" He was pleading with him.  
He stopped for a second and Comstock continued to blow his whistle furiously. "What the devil! What is this! Handyman answer to me."  
Manny was struggling you could tell, Everyone watched biting there nails, He finally dropped Anthony and turned around to Comstock. He let out a long painful yell and smashed his monstrous hand against the ground, It rocked the earth and the vibrations crawled up everyones spines.  
Comstock shook his head. "Oh well... You have a Handyman now... your going to need it with the finale I have in store..."  
"Why are you doing all of this? This is a little to much for just capturing 5 people?" Elizabeth's curiosity got the best of her.  
"Your knights in shining armor..." He pointed at the teens again. "They tend not to die... Everything I've tried has failed, But not this time, They've killed hundreds of my finest men so attacking them in the city... To many ways to escape, Vantage points... Too many possibilities but here in this field... well I'll show you... shall we?" He tossed a flare up and suddenly airships roared rising up from all angles, Soldiers poured off of them, 100s all waiting for an order from Comstock. "Elizabeth, Armies arn't raised over night, See how much we love you!" He pointed at the artillery and armed men surrounding him. "Last chance to join me peacefully, I don't enjoy hurting my daughter but I will if I have too."  
"fuck..." Anthony clenched his fists, The 4 teens backed up together and Manny stood behind them cracking his knuckles. Things were at the breaking point, The bigger picture was either going to unfold... or get ripped to shreds.  
"So the 4 of you have no weapons and still believe you can take on the great armies of Columbia, You'll all die here and I'll make sure the people parade your heads in the streets." Comstock got ready to order the attack.  
"EAT A DICK!" Sheldone started cursing him out.  
"Dewitt... Sick em." Comstock smacked Booker's back and he came at them full speed with vicious velocity. "The rest of you ATTACK!" He bellowed and all the soldiers closed in.  
"DAMN IT!" Anthony was thinking of everything. "We can't let him get Elizabeth! Casey take her and try and hide somewhere, Manny hold the soldiers off until we handle Booker."  
Casey nodded and grabbed her arm, She was crying, She didn't want to abandon them but there really wasn't any alternatives.  
Comstock loaded an old fashioned all gold flintlock pistol and pursued them chuckling and talking to himself.  
Sheldone and Anthony threw there hands up and Jordan pulled out a bowie knife he'd had since they got to Columbia. The 3 tensed up and held there ground holding there breath. The soldiers were closing in and Booker sized them up, he was foaming from the mouth like an animal let of the leash. Manny went to hold off the troops and Booker saw an opening to attack. It was like watching a Lion move in on a gazelle...


	17. Chapter 17 Back Against the Wall

"FUCKKKK!" Booker spiked Anthony's head into the cold hard ground like a football, he could taste the blood on his tongue, Jordan came at Booker from behind and he rolled him over his back, grabbing him and tossing him like he was light as a feather into a wall, Sheldone was next he came sprinting full speed and Booker cold clocked him in the jaw and stopped him dead. They didn't give up though for 5 minutes straight they relentlessly came at Booker one after another, Anthony ducked 2 body shots and got one jaw shot, Booker reached out and grabbed his collar, he stepped on his foot and kicked his shin out, Booker was at a moment of weakness, Sheldone saw this and hopped on his back proceeding to viciously punch him in the face, Then Jordan came out of the woodworks with a knife and Booker dodged 2 slices and head butted him, While he was falling Booker grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back forcing it up until it popped and he tossed him aside, he picked up the knife and came at Anthony still with Sheldone on his back, Anthony countered him and managed to knock the knife out of his hand but then he just beat him with Sheldone's body, Anthony was running backwards facing Booker who was missing countless shots, Right Hook, Left Hook, Gut, Gut, Jaw, Dodge and continued on that cycle, Everything was exploding around them, People were yelling, People were bleeding, and People were dying, Manny was doing his best to hold off Comstock's forces but it wasn't enough. Jordan popped his shoulder back in and fell to the ground in pain, Sheldone grabbed a lead pipe and went to crack Booker's skull with it but he caught it, He flipped him over his shoulder and ripped it out of his hand, Anthony came running at him and he whacked him with it then lodged it in the side of Sheldone's torso, He stabbed him with the pipe so hard it created a hole and got stuck in his stomach. Blood was everywhere, They were getting absolutely no where but continued to fight on and on, back and forth like a seesaw. Jordan then Anthony, Anthony then Jordan taking shots from all angles but he was always a step ahead of them.  
"We gotta get that damn collar off his neck!" Jordan ducked a hit and Anthony jumped at Booker from the side landing a uppercut to his face. "Yea well I've tried, it needs a code or some shit FUCK AGHHH!" Booker punched him in the stomach and kicked him while he was on the ground, He struggled to talk but managed a few words while getting kicked multiple times in the throat and chest. "I have an idea! Gimme that magnifying glass!"  
Jordan chucked it to him and he stood up and caught it, He outsmarted Booker for the first time and got behind him, He grabbed his collar and pulled him down with all his strength. "Make sure he doesn't like... buck me off or anything!" Anthony put the magnifying glass to the collar, All he heard in his head were the Lutece's saying read inbetween the lines... he put it up to the collar and found words etched on the back... At your wits end... "The fuck is this?" He couldn't put that in, the code was in numbers... Booker finally overpowered Jordan and Anthony came crashing to the ground landing on his wrist spraining it on impact. He looked around frantically for anything that had numbers on it, He felt like it was hopeless, Booker grabbed him by the leg and chucked him into a wall, He fell and slumped over, his ears were ringing and he was bleeding from his nose, eyes, and mouth, it looked like a ketchup exploded on him. He coughed and struggled standing, his vision was blurry and he saw Booker beating on Jordan bad... He attempted to walk over and stumbled a couple inches before face planting again, with head a splitting pain. He looked an inch in front of his face and there was a letter, With R. Lutece written on it, He reached over his shoulder and picked up a knife covered in blood. He opened it and read...  
"165362739... that... thats the code... YES!" He kissed the letter and climbed to his feet, He staggered towards Booker and realized he wouldn't have time to look down at the card and then back at the collar disarming it, Booker would've killed him 80 times by then... "No..." He mumbled under his breath, The only thing he could do was write it on his skin but he didn't have a pen... He thought about it... He had an option, It was extremely painful but seemed the only option, he grabbed the knife handle and skimmed his arm with the dull bloody blade, He started to carve the numbers into his skin. He bit his bottom lip and screamed internally in exscrewciating pain, There was blood everywhere but the numbers glowed red gushing and dripping on the ground as he gripped the blade as hard as he could and charged Booker stabbing him blade deep in the shoulder, Booker didn't expect it and was startled tripping over his own 2 feet, He fell to his knees and Anthony held him down with all his strength putting all of his weight on him, he looked at his arms then back at the collar rolling the number dials to the right combination, He couldn't hear his own thoughts over all the screaming and gunshots, Manny was taking a hell of a beating but he was remaining strong as the steel he was made of. Bookers collar came off and he sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his battered and torn shirt. Jordan didn't notice he was free now and drop kicked him, Booker fell on his back unconscious.  
Anthony punched the ground. "DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!"  
"Oh shit you got the collar off... what happened to your arm?" Jordan saw the numbers and he ignored his question ducking bullets walking over to a dead soldier, He grabbed his carbine and got Manny's back. Jordan shrugged and ran over to Sheldone who was bleeding out, Slipping in and out of reality mumbling to himself.  
He was singing quietly to ease the pain under his breath, Jordan heard him and grabbed a first aid kit, he kneeled over him. "Yo shut up Mariah Carrey , How you doin?" He started attempting to patch him and trying to remain calm while doing so, His hands were shaking closing the wound, he'd never had any medical training in his life. Sheldone shook his head. "Suck a dick... and I'm just singing something that I remember from... Like... Being little... I'm kind of DYING YOU FUCKING REMEMBER!" He coughed up blood and Jordan realized what he was singing. "That's mickey mouse... Yea you were probably like 4 last time you heard that." He swabbed up the blood and ripped the pipe out of his stomach, Sheldone screeched, All the blood clogging his throat muffled the scream and it sounded like a dying cat. There was a hole about the width of a quarter in his side and Jordan did his best to stitch it shut.  
He looked over and saw Anthony and Manny getting decimated by Columbia's military. He patted Sheldone on the shoulder. "Hang in there man... I'll be right back, Don't die." He picked up a machine gun and sprinted over to them sliding behind cover next to Anthony loading it up, Reinforcements kept coming, there were just rows and rows of soldiers coming from all angles, Jordan switched magazines and muttered. "Comstock really wasn't fucking around this time Jesus..." It looked like night of the living dead. Sheldone sighed and started singing again. "M-I-C-K-E-Y... I'm really fucked up right now..." he fell asleep on top of the blood soaked grass.  
Meanwhile...  
Casey pulled Elizabeth into a door way, He covered her mouth and she was still tearing a bit. "Liz... Calm down... Listen?"  
He took his hand off of her mouth and they heard Comstock looking around corners and alleyways, yelling "Elziabeth daddy misses you!" With his boots clacking making a distinct menacing noise the way the metal heels clicked against the ground. They were slow but to her it seemed like they were in synch to the beating of her heart, Getting louder and louder along with chest. Da dun Da dun Da dun... She snapped right out of it. And peeked around the corner, Comstocks face was right there with a heart warming smile, She shrieked and ran, Comstock grabbed her against her will and she fought back as much as he could, Casey was afraid but he was tired of being the child out of everyone, He punched Comtsock right in the face becoming a man finally, Except... Comstock just stared at him.  
"Oh how lovely I get my daughter back and I get to kill a traitor child... How fun..." He pulled his pistol out and aimed at him, Casey threw his hands up. "I'm not a kid I'm 15..."  
Comstock cocked it back and he gulped sweating, This was probably the 3rd or 4th time he was stuck at gun point, Every time he is though some one comes to rescue him, Jordan Booker or Anthony but this time nobody was coming, Hell he didn't even know if they were still alive...  
"Fuck it..." He was tired of always relying on everyone else then he remembered what Sheldone said to him when he thought everyone was dead and he was about to fall to his death balling his eyes out. "You came here and you were the biggest pussy... Now your leaving like a bad ass." He thought about how much that touched his heart and made him feel better in certain death... Then he remembered they were all fighting Booker and the soldiers... Was Sheldone dead? If they killed His best friend he was gonna kill someone... Those bastards... His attitude turned to FUCK YOU! And a certain burst of anger assaulted Comstock, He knocked the gun out of his hand and started punching him in the face ruthlessly... His face was bleeding, he had a broken nose and 2 black eyes, Casey blacked out and came back over Comstocks still breathing body... He looked at his bloody hands and up at Elizabeth who was covering her mouth.  
"Casey... Where'd that come from?" She grabbed his shoulder, he spit blood out of his mouth and grabbed her hand taking charge of the situation.  
"Elizabeth... We're leaving now before back up comes, It will, I'm not letting him get you, We have to run Ok?"  
She started crying and Casey shook her. "Listen to me... You have to be strong, We have to run Ok? At least until we get away from him."  
She shook her head still with tears pouring from her big crystal blue eyes.  
He held her hand tighter, they started running and they didn't stop...  
Mortars turned the tranquil field into a total war zone, Anthony and Jordan were advancing on them, Ducking behind cover and reloading then popping back up running, Finishing a clip, and kept going like that, Everything was blowing up at this point. Manny was right behind them giving Comstocks men a taste of there own medicine firing so many rockets it looked like rain. Bullets flew like birds, People dropped like flies, A building collapsed on a couple soldiers, the rubble killed them on impact, Fires were starting everywhere, It turned into a hotbox.  
"Switch!" Anthony yelled and him and Jordan switched positions, one ducking reloading and the other standing up firing.  
Manny started smashing soldiers with his hands throwing his arm up to block bullets. Booker woke up and smelt gun smoke in the crisp fall air. He was brought back to reality when a soldier was over him with a knife, He shook his head and cracked his neck in seconds, He stood up and brushed himself of looking over at Sheldone.  
He slapped his face to wake him up. "Sheldone! GET UP!"  
He yawned and stretched. "Booker oh shit you don't got that collar no more."  
Booker looked at him. "Why are you sleeping? This place is lighting up like the fourth of july."  
He shook his head and pointed at the hole in his stomach. "Well asshole you got brainwashed and stabbed me with a piece of metal piping."  
Booker gritted his teeth. "Shit... But still I need to be filled in on everything... Why is there a HandyMan fighting with Jordan and Anthony?"  
Sheldone sat up and got back on his feet, He walked away for a second and picked up a shotgun loading the shells in. "I'll tell you the details later, But we got some ass to kick."  
Booker nodded and they ran into the crossfire taking out a couple soldiers, booker ripped one's head off with his skyhook and then blew another's brains out with his pistol.  
Sheldone pumped his shotty and exploded some heads and ripped holes open in chests. His hands were weak because he was sore so handling the shotgun was hard but he managed. The 2 plowed straight threw and got to the others whose backs were against the wall.  
"Booker! Yes your back!" Anthony put his hand out and Booker shook it.  
"Whats the sit rep?" Booker set up a sniper and started picking soldiers off.  
"We're getting our asses handed to us by Comtocks men... and We sent Casey into the city to protect Elizabeth and keep her away from the battlefield." he replied gunning down some men trying to rush them, he hit one with the butt of his rifle and pulled the trigger, He was out of ammo and the soldier felt his chest not believing he wasn't dead. When the soldier looked back up Anthony stabbed him in the eyes and kicked his body so it rolled down the hill.  
"Wait... Comstock is after them right now... I saw him leave!" Booker remembered he did see something when he came back to conciousness for a minute.  
Anthony and Jordan stopped firing, There cover was deteriorating fast. "Wait what? Does he have any weapons?" Anthony asked, His pistol was jammed and he was trying to fix it.  
"I think he had a pistol." Booker was trying to remember.  
Anthony didn't realize he fixed it and it fired a shot missing Sheldone's head by a couple of centimeters. He looked at Booker. "CASEY DOESN'T HAVE SHIT ON HIM! COMSTOCKS GONNA KILL HIM FUCK!" He face palmed.  
"Shit... they went threw that alleyway over there, they couldn't of got far, I'll be back!" Booker hopped over the cover and laid fire down on the enemy sprinting into an alleyway. He zig zagged through pathways and hopped some fences.  
"ELIZABETH! ELIZABETH!" He was calling her name at every corner. He sighed and leaned against a wall. He heard a struggle a street over and sprinted through a building, He slid over a counter and ran out the back door, There he saw a barge hovering 3 feet away from a ledge, Comstock threw Casey off of it and grabbed Elizabeth pulling her aboard.  
"ELIZABETH!' Booker screamed and the adrenaline rush consumed his body, He flew like a bat out of hell up the street and jumped the gap onto the barge, It happened so soon Comsotck didn't even know what hit him.  
"De... Dewitt... Where's your collar?" Comstock threw Elizabeth to the side and backed up slowly.  
"I'm gonna kill you Comstock! You hear me YOUR A DEAD MAN!" He grabbed his throat and punched him in the face. Comstock kept laughing at him...  
"What's so funny old man!" Booker punched him again.  
Comstock pulled out a device with a button on it. "You touch me 1 more time I click this button and destroy this ship..." He smiled with blood squirting out of his mouth when he talked. Booker dropped him immediately... Elizabeth hid behind his back and they slowly walked to the edge of the ship... Except the ship was no longer docked, It started to rise about 50 feet above the city. Elizabeth screamed and almost fell off the side, Booker caught her, Comstock limped over to them. "You do what I say... Or all 3 of us die." He laughed and Booker gripped her tighter, He wouldn't let go of her even though his life depended on it.  
She looked Comsotck in the eyes. "NO!" She screamed at him and pushed Booker off the side and jumped with him, they started falling at maximum velocity toward the surface below. Booker clutched her and braced for impact.  
"ELIZABETH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He grabbed her hand as they were falling, She took her other hand and opened a tear. Booker was getting madder by the second. "YOU CAN'T CONTROL IT STOP!"  
"I know what I'm doing!" She kept the rip in the fabric of time and space open.  
"ELIZABETH STOP!" He was pleading with her, She ignored him and mumbled "I didn't ask for permission..." Under her breath.  
They were falling like a rock sinking into the water and the surface was coming up quick, The ground went from ant sized to in there face, Before they hit the concrete the tear opened finally and they landed on a bouncy house.  
Casey was right next to it and couldn't believe what he just saw.  
Booker felt his body breathing in and out like crazy, he couldn't believe they didn't get smushed from the fall.  
Elizabeth stepped out of it and it disappeared as fast as it got there.  
"I'll be damned..." Booker scratched his head inspecting where it was.  
Casey was right behind him with his mouth widened.  
Elizabeth pranced around like she just saved the earth from a meteor shower.  
"Oh shit! We gotta go help everyone else, Comstock had his goons all over them!" Booker didn't think twice and ran back to the field. Elizabeth and Casey looked at eachother, Shook there heads and then followed him keeping a nice pace.  
Back with everyone else the smoke was clearing out and Comstocks force were depleting, They had them on the ropes, Anthony shot one in the head and Jordan ran up from behind him with a shotgun opening fire on an entire squad, The 4 of them were unstoppable running through everything in front of them. Manny was a walking tank, Sheldone was emptying full clips in soldiers, Anthony grabbed 2 skyhooks off of dead bodies and dual wielded them shredding everything and Jordan was playing it clean making sure he didn't get soaked in too much blood.  
They finished the last soldier and a crash of thunder roared, it started pouring and lightning started striking everywhere taking everyone by surprise.  
But at the same time it was a relief, They just kinda stood there not talking, Anthony laid down on the muddy grass, Closing his eyes and letting the pellets of rain land individually on his face, It started getting dark out and the rain drops battled the fire causing them to die down into embers.  
"That... was... crazy..." Sheldone sat under a tree and couldn't believe they won. Manny nodded and Jordan sat next to him. 'We kicked total ass. Comstocks gotta learn not to fuck with us seriously." Him and Sheldone hi fived.  
Smoke rose over the battlefield and cloaked the night sky.


	18. Chapter 18 Back To the Drawing Board

"Where is everyone?" Booker was looking around the battlefield for the others, Casey walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "We have to wait for this storm to pass, There's just smoke and bodies everywhere... This place... It's not even..." He was struggling to talk there were just so many bodies and so much blood. Elizabeth had a very grim expression on her face, She couldn't believe the hell on earth in front of her eyes. "These people deserve a burial... Something this is inhumane... They all had family... Friends... This is just terrible." She reflected on the fact the entire city was in turmoil.  
Casey looked at the city skyline, he could see destroyed buildings, and smoke rising. A large tower crumbled to pieces destroying whatever was below. The cold wind blew, it was giving everyone chills down there spines, It was that feeling when the seasons were changing, It was no longer summer, Autumn had arrived and it made sure everyone noticed. Elizabeth sat down on a charred bench, She pushed a corpse off and crossed her legs, There were 6 dead soldiers to her right, Piled on top of each other with crows picking out there entrails, To her left a huge crater with more bodies inside of it, She didn't want to count how many, She covered her eyes and pretended she was back in her nice comfy tower and this wasn't happening, The cold rain was falling creating a loud pitter patter... She was soaked, so was everyone else. Booker sat next to her.  
"So what exactly happened after Comstock locked me up?"  
"Nothing special... Just... Everyone broke me out, We got set up and lied too... and now that happened." She stared dead ahead with her eyes wide open not blinking. Booker shook his head and looked the opposite direction, She was shivering and Casey noticed, he walked over and handed her his hoodie. She looked up at him and her smile warmed his heart. "Thank you!" She put it on and he sat between them. She tried to cheer them up.  
"I miss cold nights where I would make hot cocoa and it would make me feel so cozy, I'd curl up with a nice book in a blanket and fall asleep in front of the fireplace." Booker looked at her and lit a cigarette. Casey looked at his feet, "You think we're ever gonna find everyone else.. What if there dead?"  
Elizabeth shook her head. "They're alive... they have a handyman with rockets, Comstock isn't going to stop them."  
Booker realized that since he left the teens were fighting better and ashed his cigarette out, He blew smoke and he could see his breath. He rubbed his hands together trying to warm them up and stood up. 3 figures came threw a mist, you could only see the silhouettes, a handyman was behind them.  
"IT'S ANTHONY SHELDONE AND JORDAN." Elizabeth ran towards them with a burst of excitement to see her friends alive and well, She didn't come back for a couple seconds... Then there was a scream. Booker cocked his pistol. "ELIZABETH!" He yelled her name and sprinted into the mist. Casey didn't hear anything and got scared, he sat down and tried not to think to much about the possibilities, there were a couple gunshots and he stood up, The shots spooked him and he hid behind the bench. He was shivering since he gave Elizabeth his jacket and tried to calm down, He didn't hear anything anymore. He turned around and there was a face staring at him with a red mask and devil horns, it covered his mouth and knocked him out before he could scream.  
"Anthony? Why are you even... Dude you gotta have some respect for the dead."Jordan covered his eyes, Anthony was pissing on a dead soldier.  
"Hold on I'm doing a smiley face." He couldn't stop laughing.  
Jordan walked away disgusted and ashamed. Anthony kept peeing, He was in the mist by himself, He heard footsteps behind him and spun around, there was man dressed in all red with a tranquilizer rifle, Anthony pissed on his chest on accident and it did not make the guy happy. "Who the fuck are you?" Anthony was confused and the man shot him knocking him out.  
Jordan and Sheldone were talking and something grabbed both there heads by surprise smashing them together and knocking them out.  
Casey woke up in a cell with Elizabeth, Anthony, Booker, Sheldone, and Jordan.  
He stood up and felt his head, he looked outside of the bars and there was a handyman painted red and 3 Vox populi soldiers. He kicked Booker and he woke up coughing. "What the hell... Where are we?" He stood up and cracked his neck. he ran over to the bars and started screaming at the people outside of them, His excessive yelling woke everyone else up...  
"Dude what the fuck..." Sheldone sat up against the rock hard wall, the floor was cold, They all woke up except Anthony he was still out cold, Snoring and Drooling. Jordan smacked his head and he got right up.  
Elizabeth walked over to the cell door next to Booker, She squinted her eyes, her vision was a little blurry. "Where are we...?" She asked him and he shrugged.  
One of the soldiers walked over to them. "All of you be quiet... Fitzroys on her way to talk to you." He smacked a baton against the jail cell and walked way.  
Anthony was making a lot of noise and it grabbed everyones attention, he was ripping out his pockets frantically, He was looking for something.  
"Dude what in the fuck are you doing?' Sheldone raised his eyebrows.  
"they took... My... fucking... WALLET!" He screamed and punched the wall bruising his hand and started to lose it.  
Elizabeth tried to calm him down. "What's the wallet matter."  
"You wouldn't understand..." He sat down and was shaking uncontrollably and rocking back and forth, He was talking to himself and sounded insane. Someone walked in but it wasn't fitzroy. Anthony lunged at them but the bars were in the way.  
"Wheres my wallet! Where is it! WHERES MY FUCKING WALLET." Anthony was screaming and the vox soldier stood right at the bars taunting him. "Oh this wallet." He pulled it out of his pocket and opened it. Everyone stood in silence, He pulled a picture out from it.  
Anthony started shaking even more. "Oh is this your family? Theres your mommy and sister aww." The soldier asked and Anthony nodded.  
"Can I just have the picture... ple... please." He'd never been more sincere in his life.  
The soldier looked at him, then threw it on the ground and spat on his little sisters face... Anthony stopped. He was standing still, Everything was still silent, He started shaking again, Elizabeth tapped on his shoulder and he didn't respond.  
"Are you Angry? Oh yea your behind those bars so you can't touch me." He spit on him and Anthony lost it.  
"AGHHHHH YOU MOTHER FUCKER IMA KILL YOU!" He reached his skinny arm between the bars and grabbed his throat with his large veiny hands. He started smashing his head against the cell wall, Elizabeth Booker and Jordan were trying to pull him off but he didn't stop. His hands were bleeding and the guard died lying against the bars. Anthony sat down and continued to talk to himself.  
Jordan started whispering to Booker. "Dude talk to him... He seems angry."  
Booker turned to Jordan and shook his head. "He seems angry? He just killed a man through a prison cell... and now he's talking to himself.. Thats completely bonkers."  
Jordan took what he said back and turned to Elizabeth. "You should talk to him..."  
She shook her head no. "Nope, he's going to bite my head off."  
"Have a heart?" He kept begging her. She finally said yes and sat next to him on the dirty floor, She rubbed his back and started singing softly. He looked over at her and a single tear rolled out of his contacts, it looked weird, he had all black eyes, they looked like a endless void of nothingness but under them were these green eyes full of life, why he wore them she didn't know.  
"Awww its okay Anthony." She patted his head and he buried it in her bosom crying.  
Jordan awkwardly looked away along with everyone other then her. When he did that she she blushed, Guys weren't supposed to touch her there but... She wasn't going to yell at him so she kept singing.  
Sheldone started complaining. "Anthony you are bat shit fucking crazy, You know that right? First your killen a dude and now your crying."  
Anthony's tears stopped for a second. "SHELDONE SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT PICTURE MEANS TO ME!" He went back to crying and Sheldone remembered what he told him in the good time club about his sister having cancer, he felt his heart sink and he apologized. Anthony wiped his eyes and turned to Elizabeth, He realized he was the one crying this time and pushed himself off of her. "I'm... Sorry I didn't mean too..." She stopped him.  
"It's okay I'm always here for you, But tell me what was important about that picture?" She stood up with him.  
He pushed her hand off of his and walked away. "It doesn't matter anymore." His brain told him just to ignore it, he probably was never gonna see his family again anyway, so who gives a shit, Kill people... It was talking to him like another person. "Kill people, Go ahead smoke those cigarettes, Burn that house, rob those stores..." The voice had been in his head since they got there telling him to do horrible things. He used to think it was a figment of his imagination but now, it sounded like it was right next to him. He covered his ears and cringed but it just got louder. He sat down and closed his eyes but it continued to yell.  
"Yea he's definitely losing it." Jordan stared at him along with everyone else.  
The cell door opened and Daisy Fitzroy walked in with 2 Handymen guarding her. "Well if it isn't The false shepherd and the lamb of columbia once again... I ordered my men to investigate the battle field after that huge gun show in finkton and take prisoner who every they found... Didn't realize it would of been you 2." She was ignoring everyone but Booker and Elizabeth. He walked up to her. "Let us go Fitzroy we don't want any trouble..."  
"It's not that easy Dewitt... The Vox populi still never got our guns... What happened to our agreement Booker?" Her voice rose and he failed to remember the fact they stole there airship.  
"You have something else in mind now don't you?" Book asked as if he didn't already know she was going to make another arrangement with them. Fitzroy chuckled and ordered the Handymen to walk out of the room. She closed the cell door and talked to him from the opposite side. "Of course except this time, If you don't do what I tell you... you die."  
Everyone gulped and she saw the dead body leaning on the side of the cell. "Jackson clean this ups!" She pointed at it and a tall african american man walked in from the back door. She looked back at everyone else. "You all work for the Vox now... I know for a fact your the ones destroying Columbia you 2 and your cronies, But that could also benefit the us.. It's a mutual partnership, You scratch our back, We won't kill you!"  
Booker sat down on a slab of a bed to think about it. She laughed under her breath and slammed the door on her way out, Elizabeth sat next to him.  
"The Vox arn't that bad, There no Comstock... There just oppressed freedom fighters..." She attempted to look at the bright side.  
He stood up again and punched one of thee tables in there small 4 by 6 cell. She was frightened and he turned back around to her. "The only DIfference between Fitzroy and Comstock when it comes down to it, Is how you spell the name." What he said really got her thinking and she was as quiet as a mouse for the next 5 minutes. The next couple minutes were devoted to dead silent thinking time, although the only person who was thinking was Booker.  
Elizabeth inspected the lock on the cell door, She felt it and ran her fingers threw the crevices. "I can open this if I had a lockpick... My hands are skinny enough to fit through the bars." She looked at Booker for an answer, He shook his head and emptied his pockets. She sighed and sat down, Sheldone got an idea he remembered the body, But Fitzroy cleaned it up so that was out of the equation. Suddenly the ground started shaking and everyone fell over, when they all got to there feet again there was a note from someone on the floor. Booker picked it up and opened the envelope, The others were looking over his shoulder. It just said from Manny :) and there was a lockpick enclosed in it. Elizabeth hopped up in joy and grabbed it running over to the door. As soon as she put the bobby pin in the Lock the door swung open from the other side of the room, Fitzroy walked in again and Elizabeth fell to the ground scared to death, she hesitated for a second and then hid behind Booker.  
'Trying to escape already? What's it been? 10 minutes... No matter, I'm letting you all leave..." She started talking but everyone cut her offf jumping up in joy, hugging each other and hi fiving, Booker was paying attention though.  
"Ok... What's the catch Fitzroy?" He knew what she was trying to pull.  
"You kill Comstock... you do that we won't have a problem with it, That old pricks days are numbered, And we all know you and your... group... can pull it off." She made it obvious there wasn't really anything else he could do for her. He nodded and they all left the cell, They exited the building and Manny was waiting out front for them.  
"Manny! You gave us that lockpick! I love you man always watching our backs." Anthony ran and jumped on him. It was the weirdest hug ever...  
Jordan and Sheldone shook there heads walking over. Everyone started chatting for a couple minutes and Booker got there attention. "Alright listen... I know we've all been through a lot... With almost dying and getting shot stabbed kicked punched... You get the point but we're almost kill Comstock and no one messes with us anymore... I say we get this shit over with. He's responsible for the deaths of countless people " He loaded his shotgun. It was quiet and Anthony spoke up. "YEA I'MA GOUGE OUT THE FUCKERS EYES! AFTER ALL THE SHIT HE'S DONE TO US!" He started getting riled up and screaming, Sheldone joined, Next thing you know there loading guns and getting ready to stomp out what ever is in there way. Comstock was on there hit list this time and his days were numbered.


	19. Chapter 19 No Stopping

Cigarette smoke filled the Elevator, Booker was passing it around to everyone, Elizabeth pushed it away and He shrugged, The elevator was going towards Emporia the ritziest part of the city, The most ignorant of the citizens lived there, Booker and his Shooter Squad were about to raise hell and level it. Comstock House was at the other end and the plan was to punch straight through, They had Manny backing them up, All armed to the teeth with weapons and explosives, and ready to die. Elizabeth would be lying if she said she wasn't scared, It was 50 degrees out and the wind was strong, She wasn't going to do any fighting but she didn't want anyone to die. The Elevator rose and the floor numbers lit up, Anthony counted them under his breath... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... Ding! The door opened and Manny was already Demolishing buildings, This was gonna be fun. Screams filled the streets, The Vox were there looting, raping, and killing, Anarchy filled the air, It smelled like Gun Smoke and Rotting Corpses. Stepping off the Elevator immediately they were attacked from all angles by Soldiers, Booker crouched taking 2 out with head shots, Anthony had a pistol and skyhook combination shredding them apart and spilling gallons of blood on the floor. Sheldone sprinted ahead putting a shotgun to the face of anyone in his way and pulling the trigger, Casey stayed back with a sniper rifle and Jordan sat making sure no one snuck up on him. Elizabeth hid and covered her ears until the battle was over. It was your basic run and gun, Stop for a minute to find ammo and loot bodies, then run for 5 minutes shooting everything that moved and so on and so forth. They made there way under a bridge and found citizens throwing luggage on to a ship, A woman was crying and her husband was holding her, she had a little kid about 3 hiding behind her legs, They were trying to escape the wondrous flying city that was crumbling around them, Elizabeth really started to take into consideration who the good guys were in the situation. The more they walked the worse humanity became, a Vox soldier tossed an innocent man down a flight of stairs breaking his neck on impact and no one helped. Banners of Comstock's face were burning and Anthony was responsible, they didn't notice it but he's been tossing moltov cocktails at buildings for the past 20 minutes. Innocent blood spilled everywhere, People being executed on the side of the street. Elizabeth tried stopping to help people and Booker would grab her arm to yank her away. Manny blew up whatever was in front of them, Making them basically invincible. "I still can't believe we're finally gonna kill him." Casey couldn't comprehend killing Comtock after all the stuff he'd done to them and times they've failed in battling him walking. Anthony stopped and Booker handed him a cigarette, Jordan smacked it out of his mouth before he could light it. "What the hell? Your not going down that road again." He smashed the butt of it with his foot. Anthony shook his head and saw his breath when he breathed in and out. Elizabeth folded her arms and leaned against a wall, She was still shivering even though she had Casey's jacket. The leaves were changing and falling off trees, Kill People Burn Shit Fuck School was spray painted on a store side and Sheldone couldn't believe it. "Guys come here!" He waved for Jordan Casey and Anthony to walk over. Anthony looked up at it. "I'll be damned..."  
The Painting looked just like the one they had tagged on the side of the battleship bay church the night they got there. Jordan laughed for a second.  
The 4 sat down and started to reminisce for a second. Anthony started a controlled fire for the first time ever and they sat around it for a minute. "Dude remember the Dollar Bill machine?" He warmed his hands up.  
Jordan nodded and Sheldone started to get pissed off retelling the story where the vending machine yelled racial slurs at him. They all started laughing, The atmosphere was so dark and shallow, It was cold and lonely but the friends made the mood change considerably. This really made Elizabeth happy and she sat down with them, Booker stayed with Manny watching the roads though, You can never be too safe.  
The fire grew hotter and the flames rose a little. Anthony was really stressed so he signaled for Booker to give him another cigarette, This time Jordan didn't stop him though, he took the cigarette and leaned toward the fire lighting it, he could feel the heat melt away the ice on his face, he took it out of his mouth and exhaled, The crackling of the fire eased his nerves and freed his mind, He sat back on the makeshift chair he was on. It felt like sitting on tiny individual thorns but he really didn't care. Jordan and Sheldone went back and forth talking about all the crazy stuff that happened to them. "What about the time you got knocked out and told Liz she had a big butt while you were out." Jordan started laughing so hard he fell of his chair, Elizabeth stood up and started yelling at Sheldone, It was playfully though. She turned to Anthony and he was tossing his cigarette after having a change of heart, he really didn't need them for his stress, all they did was burn his throat, he had asthma anyway. "Aww someone's making a smart decision!" She patted him on the back. He noticed the thimble on her hand, Surprised he'd never seen it before he asked about it trying not to hurt her feelings. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?"  
"Smooth Anthony." Sheldone started shaking his head and laughing.  
She didn't care though. "It's fine, I actually expected you to see that earlier... Well it's a deformity, I have an abnormal pinky. So I wear this stylish thimble to cover it up, I heard there all the rage in paris anyway." She smiled and winked at him. "Now can I ask you a question too?"  
He nodded and she was being polite too. "Why are you so scary looking? You have numbers engraved in your arm, Black demon eyes, A long scar on your cheek, and you have your hair spiked up in the front... It looks like a mountain above your forehead?"  
Everyone but Anthony started screaming. "Oooooooo! Burnnnn!"  
"Apply cold water!" Sheldone's eyes were squinting because he was laughing so hard.  
Anthony wasn't amused, he knew she was teasing though. "Well the eyes... Back in middle school I used to get bullied a lot and I wore these big round glasses, Some jerk in science class broke them and when I couldn't see he splashed acid in my face, I used to have hazel eyes but the chemical reaction from the acid contaminated them and turned them... like a glowing green, when my eyes are exposed to light for more then 20 minutes they burn and scar it more, So I wear these Black contacts, The darkness keeps the sunlight away, I see everything darker now, Like the sky during the day is a dark blue, The scar on my eye, That was when I got stabbed, and my arms that was something else... It was stupid but I had to make up my mind quickly... the hairs a style choice."  
She sat back down and semi regretted asking. "I didn't know that... but I do remember stitching your scar, You were such a good boy, I only had to hold your hand for half of it." She pinched his cheek giggling and he looked like he wanted to stab someone, He always looked like that though, that was the downside from having his face.  
Jordan hi fived Sheldone. "Yo Ant she's roasting you!"  
She was really making some good points though. Booker shot his gun to get there attention and Casey fell off his seat. "What the fuck man." He was in another world and Booker took him out of it with that gunshot. Booker took a knee and made a battle plan. "Alright so Comstock house is a mile up this street, and we are not stopping, and I mean NO STOPPING! for anything okay? We punch straight threw and kill that fucker." He was breathing hard from yelling and waited for a response.  
"What if I had to pee?" Anthony had to ask, It was very relevant and important. Booker shook his head no and ignored his question. "Any REAL questions!"  
You could hear the crickets chirping. "Fine... No stopping remember that?" He stood up and his knees cracked.  
Sheldone mumbled "Old man." and he heard him but didn't bother replying.  
The atmosphere changed back to kill everything that moves and keep shooting even if there dead.  
The Vox were pounding Comstocks defenses, They could hear it from a couple streets over. The teens sprinted up the street and all crouched behind a destroyed wagon. They loaded there rifles and hopped over it ready for a firefight. There was absolutely nothing, Within a minute all of the people were dead, they just heard the fight down the street and now they were gone. Elizabeth walked up behind them watching her pace, There was a dead body with his eyes open, She kneeled over it and closed them, She plucked a red rose from a plant pot in front of a burnt down store that was still alive miraculously and tucked it in his hand folding both of them on his chest. She looked over at Booker and was really confused about whose side they were on. "Are we the good guys Mister Dewitt?... I don't understand, We..." He shook his head and shrugged in the middle of her talking, She sighed and walked away.  
"Booker you really wanna check this out?" Jordan yelled from the other side of the courtyard.  
"No stopping!" He kept walking and Jordan yelled again. "Seriously your gonna wanna see this."  
"I swear to god if it's Anthony drawing a penis on a Comstock poster again I swear to god I'm gonna..." He dead stopped, They both looked up and they're was a semi ruined sign above a building, It said Lutece Labs. Booker scratched his head and he broke open the the boards blocking the door, There was a sign that said do not enter but he wasn't going to start caring about rules now of all times. He opened the door and it fell off the hinges, It was in horrible condition, The whole place was trashed. There were voxophones scattered everywhere, Diaries strewn about. The rest of the group walked in except Manny. Elizabeth window shopped basically, She just observed things but didn't take them afraid something bad would happen, She was the only person who knew who the Luteces were but didn't know it.  
Booker was listening to a voxophone and Casey was rummaging threw desks behind him, he found a page ripped out of a diary and read the words on it mouthing them. "Journal Entry 19020-Fink believes that I can come up with this cerebral swithing device in 3 days... Well he is actually correct, I do not believe it will be fully functional but the main designs are already completed, He needs it for this line of Handymen he is deploying into service... Hmm I believe it's for something else but never the less I must do my best, I plan on building it in the basement to avoid the inspectors suspicions, Sometimes I believe they test my intellect but..." Casey got bored and chucked the paper but he realized that something stuck out that he read... Switching minds of Handymen ... "Booker!" he tapped on his shoulder, He turned around and Casey started explaining what he read. "It's in the Basement apparently..." He finished and Booker stopped for a second to think about it out loud. "Turn Manny into a human... an extra gun might add to the advantage, Handymen can't exactly fit inside most buildings." He agreed with him and they started searching the room for a door to the basement. Meanwhile Sheldone and Anthony were talking by a window and Elizabeth was bending over looking at something. Sheldone smiled staring at her and turned to Anthony "That Eliza-Butt though..." He grinned and Anthony shook his head. "Your a pervert you know that right?"  
Sheldone started to drool a bit looking at her backside and got a hold of himself responding to him halfwittedly. "Well... Umm.. Your fucking crazy... You carved numbers into your arm because you didn't have a pen so don't throw labels out there."  
Anthony's eyes twitched and he lunged at Sheldone tackling him and they started wrestling, She watched the whole thing from the sidelines laughing at them. "Only boys..." She remarked and smirked. Jordan walked in, saw them, Shook his head and walked back out not saying a word. Booker found the door but it was locked, he called a meeting and everyone came downstairs, they stood around him and he was telling them about the plan to switch Manny. Elizabeth realized they had no clue who the Luteces were. "Excuse me Booker, We're in the most intellectually developed minds in histories laboratory... They probably have more secrets then you could imagine, You really think that we can crack the lock on there basement door."  
He was about to explain further and Anthony stepped in front of everyone. "This combination has the same amount of numbers as the one on my arm... hold on..." He started to put them in and Elizabeth was positive there was no way anyone could crack it. The lock fell off and he got in her face for a second, Yelling "WASSUP ELIZA-WRONG!" He started laughing and she pushed him off.  
"Your face is repulsive! Hmpf!" She gave him the cold shoulder and they started arguing.  
"Oh like your pinkey isn't?"  
"Suck my Thimble!" She put her hand in his face, Just like she did when he sold her for cigarettes back in Shantytown.  
"You 2 can make out later I wanna check this out." Casey stepped inbetween them. Elizabeth stuck her tongue out in disgust like a 5 year old and followed everyone downstairs, Anthony stayed at the steps for a second yelling down "You know you want it!" and Jordan pushed him down. "Owwww you douche..." He stood up and grabbed his throbbing head, Jordan smacked him and laughed "You know you want it."  
Elizabeth marveled at the technological advances the Lutece's had brought to creation down there. Huge machines with lights flashing, gigantic terminals, Rows and rows of bookshelves. She was in paradise, she reverted back to how she felt in the tower, Plucking a book off the shelf and singing a tune reading it. Booker was looking for the machine with Casey and eventually... There it was... Monstrous in size with red lights flashing all over it, Casey grabbed some notes laying on the console and read them. "Be careful around machinery, 20 feet away safe zone, otherwise will be contaminated with The Prototovolian virus..." He tried to pronounce that word and just quit. He picked up another note and read that too. "Pull handles 2 and 3 simultaneously to activate, Press the green blue and tangerine colored buttons within 2 second intervals." He mumbled "What the...? Is tangerine even a color?" Under his breath and kept reading. He turned around to the control panel and noticed there were 100 different buttons all lighting up at the same time. "Eliz... Elizabeth... Liz get your ass over here!" He gasped and stepped back.  
"Okay!" She tossed her book and ran over to him. Sheldone heard him and yelled "Someone say Liz's Ass?" Poking his head up, Casey mouthed the word "Retard." and turned his attention back to her who was working on the panel and reading all the notes left on it. She looked at them humming and her eyes were moving rapidly. "Oh! I see what they did with the Tangerine button... Thats pretty smart on there part, Wish I would of thought of that." She laughed and Casey was flabbergasted by the fact she knew what they were talking about. Sheldone Jordan and Anthony ran up the steps to the platform they were on. The Lutece's basement was huge, It was dark except for occasional lights lining walls, Poor lighting wasn't the only problem, It was dead silent except for the sound of water dripping from a pipe leak somewhere, it was obvious this place had been abandoned for the last 10 years.  
"So Manny needs a human host... Alive or Dead depending on preference, and we put them both in the machine down there, Pull some levers, click some buttons and within 10 minutes we'll have him in a human body." She explained and all the teens hi fived.  
Booker just stood silently and mumbled "Lets get this over with." walking upstairs.  
Outside it heated up a bit more and the sun was shining more then before, Manny was sitting down quietly lobbing benches and carts across the courtyard to entertain himself.  
Booker tapped him on the shoulder and told him about everything they found inside. He seemed interested and they had Anthony pick up a dead African American Vox's body and drag it downstairs. Booker tossed it in the sphere that Manny was standing in, he closed the door and gave a thumbs up to Elizabeth. She nodded and started pulling switches, Everyone else ran behind cover, She finished clicking buttons and slid next to them. There was a large burst of a green light that resembled the laser on a printer. There was a ding and the door opened back up. Everyone peeked over antsy to see if it worked. There was a shadow that walked out of the smoke that filled the room. There he was... Manny in a human body. Nobody could believe there eyes, Anthony and Casey hopped over the desk they were hiding behind and ran up to him. Manny smiled and shook there hands.  
"Can you talk?" Anthony kept pestering him and he shook his head no, He went from a hulking 12 foot behemoth with a rocket launcher hand to a 6'5" African American with Blue eyes and a Vox uniform. Elizabeth walked up to him and critiqued his outfit. "You need new clothes... A guy died in that." She pointed at his red overalls.  
He frowned and pointed at the door. Booker agreed. "We have to get going, I want Comstocks head by 12 tonight." He had blood in his eyes.  
"Calm down, Now that Manny's an actual... Person..." She started explaining why he needed new clothes and Anthony cut her off.  
"What? So before when he was a Handyman he wasn't person?"  
"I meant it as if..."  
He cut her off again... "Eh eh eh!" She didn't stop talking so he grabbed her lips and twisted them so she'd shut up. "Your racist... Your a little racist woman!"  
"Don't touch me!" She slapped him and he felt his cheek, It was beating red. "Shut up you know you liked it!"  
She covered her ears and ignored him. Manny shook his head watching the 2 interact, he was so happy to be a human again, He kicked his feet together and started dancing around the room... Just like Elizabeth did whens eh got out of the tower. They exited and stood out in the street for a minute.  
"Well Booker you know what you can shove your mission in your tuchus! I'm taking Manny to get some new clothes and thats final!" She was arguing with Booker and Jordan stepped in. "You really just said tuchus? You mean ass? Seriously what year is it?"  
She answered "1912." and he felt stupid.  
She grabbed Manny's arm and they marched into a store that wasn't charred and leveled.  
Booker shook his head, face palmed and sat on a bench. Sheldone sat next to him and they watched her walk away. Sheldone started drooling again. "You gotta admit Booker... You hate too see her go... But you love to watch her leave." he started laughing and Booker started to cringe in disgust.  
"No No No! Just... That's horrible, Do you even know how old I am? I'm 38 and she's 20... That's just... I'm old enough to be her dad... Just shut up Sheldone."  
Sheldone grinned and went back to watching her like a total perv.


End file.
